Eternal Faith in Damnation
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: Rayne suffers horrors unlike anyone else has seen or heard of, Claire forgets herself, Alice worries and does her best to keep everyone together, all the while Wesker and his goons threaten what remains of society. Carlos? His time is ticking. WILL EVENTUALLY BE RE-WRITTEN
1. Hell

**Hey, everyone and welcome to the sequel to "The Sands of Time" hopefully if you are reading this it means you read the first part of this trilogy and liked it. I also hope that you left a review as I love hearing your responses to my work. I warn you this part of the story is not in any way shape or form for the faint of heart, and is in fact quite gruesome. If it had not been for the virus, the scenes depicted in this would not be possible as the subject would long since be dead from pain. Now without further a due I present to you the first chapter in this story.**

* * *

I cracked my eyes open and looked around. Three days I had been here. Three days I had kept my mouth shut, chewing on the insides of my cheeks until there was no flesh inside them left as Carlos used all manor of blades to cut into my body in order to try to make me cry out. So far, he hadn't succeeded. However, now he was finished messing around. This was evident from the cart he wheeled in, one laden with a roll of duct tape, one metal pail of ice, one metal pail of salt, a single scalpel that had been sharpened recently, and a whip with a handle, then nine relatively short leather tails extending from it, each with dozens of small metal hook-like barbs sticking out of the length of them. I wasn't sure which I would prefer, but likely the whip, depending on where he aimed.

"Like them?" Carlos grinned as he saw me eyeing his new tools. "Which should we start with? My favorite kitty?" His hand hovered over the Cat O' Nine Tails whip. "Or my personal favorite pass time?"

I glared at him before letting my head fall, not wanting to see what he cose. My bloodstained clothes filled my sight. I was chained to the wall of a small cell that looked to be a torture room. The gate wasn't the bars I had been hoping for. It was a laser barrier that made it impossible to break out without my powers. Those were kept useless by Carlos through administration of a daily dose of the Anti-virus. Now, it gave me a splitting headache to lift a pebble a quarter inch off the ground. There was no way I'd be breaking out with them. I looked to my wrists then back down at my clothes and sighed, blood running down my chin from my cheeks as I did and making me wince. My cheeks were screaming and it was taking everything I had not to scream from that alone. Along with that were the dozens of cuts and gashes Carlos had already given me, resulting in my shirt and pants both being little more than rags hanging off of me, and my wrists and ankles, due to being in iron shackles and attached to the walls tight enough to keep me spread eagle and keep me from sagging on the wall, were raw from where I had been pulling against them as Carlos tore into me. If I did it much more, there was a very real possibility that my hands would tear free of the shackles, but the flesh wouldn't.

My powers of recovery would be able to heal all of the injuries I had, for the most part, and could even restore the flesh of my hands if it was pulled off, just with the exception of them being albino white for the rest of my life due to the skin being one big scar.

A hand suddenly hooked its fingers through the tears in my shirt and I looked up at Carlos, seeing that self-satisfied, holier-than-thou, shit-eating grin I had so come to hate these last three days just as his arm gave one yank and my shirt tore free, flying over his shoulder in several pieces and landing on the floor. A moment later my pants followed and left me in only my undergarments, which also bore several tears, but on the edges rather than all through them. I blushed at being nearly naked but still glared at Carlos, though my glare vanished instantly when I realized what he had planned.

"Don't you dare," I hissed just before my bra tore free, straps snapping painfully as he literally ripped it off me.

Each strap hit a gash as it snapped, aggravating the injuries again and making me clamp my teeth so hard it felt like I was driving them back into my gums. before the pain had even begun to subside, he dropped from my view and I felt something wet slide up my left leg to my inner thigh before switching legs and traveling back down, my underwear going with it. I shivered in revulsion, restraining the urge to vomit on the fucker for fear of what that would do to my ruined mouth.

"You know, as much as I hate you and would enjoy nothing more than to kill you, you are still very attractive. And you taste incredible." As he said this, Carlos stood again, licking my blood off of his lips and grinning, smacking his lips loudly and dramatically. "Maybe I'll have another taste sometime later, however, you'll enjoy that a bit more."

"If you fucking touch me I'll tear your dick off and shove it up your ass!" I spat, blood splattering across his face. Bad idea.

He wiped the blood off with his thumb then sucked his thumb clean and smiled, true enjoyment flashing across his face before that same grin reappeared.

"Delicious," Carlos grinned. "You've been holding out on me. I'll have to taste that too later. For now, I think I'll introduce you to my pet. Neko O' Kyuubi."

He picked up the whip and walked forward with it, grinning from ear to ear.

"You are a very attractive woman Rayne," Carlos sneered raising the whip and letting the tails fall behind himself. "Unfortunately, when I'm done with you, you could make an infected look beautiful. Can't have you trying to tempt Alice."

"What are you talking about? Alice doesn't share my feelings. I'm just a friend to her." I said miserably and looked to the side.

"Oh, so now you're doubting it are you?" Carlos chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to have to break this to you, but you're wrong. You are very important to Alice. Important enough that she will follow me into an obvious trap to save you. Unfortunately, you'll be DEAD!"

He punctuated the word "dead" with a swipe from the whips, the tails connecting with most of the flesh of my shoulders and my collar bones all at once, then tearing small bits off at the same times as tearing jagged gashes as he yanked it free.

"And once she's in our custody, Wesker will use her blood to synthesize a cure, then will begin taking over torturing her. As he does that, I will be playing Good Cop, so to speak. I will bring her her food, water, I may give her pain killers from time to time. And above all, I shall be...satisfying her every time I do. Within a matter of weeks, I will be the most important person in her life, taking your place through the same method you first got your place."

"What method?" I spat, fighting back screams as he whipped me several more times throughout his speech.

"Stockholm," Carlos snorted whipping me again. "You can't tell me you didn't know. All you are to her is glorified Stockholm Syndrome."

I let my head fall, the tails ripping free from my right thigh and leaving the usual wounds. So far, he had stuck to whipping only my thighs, hips, shoulders, arms, and lower legs. Now, however, he walked over to a panel on the wall and pushed a couple of keys. The chains, attached to the ceiling and the floor, moved away from the wall on tracks, never slackening, and moved me to the middle of the room where he could easily stand on any side of me.

"That's better. Shall we continue?" SNAP! The tails tore into my back then tore free then twice more. "Ouch. That looks quite painful. Though, I must say, you have quite a nice ass." SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! The whip shredded not only my ass but my inner thighs, my hips, and a couple of them even reached around between my legs on an upward snap. Finally, Carlos decided he had done enough damage and walked back around front. "You look like you want to say something Rayne. Go ahead. I won't think any less of you...No? Alright then. I think we should give a little attention to your neglected and perfectly formed breasts. And they are perfect too. Almost good enough to eat. We should fix that."

He pulled his arm back but before he could Wesker stepped into the room and cleared his throat and Carlos froze.

"Carlos, I believe D-Block is having comm trouble, go and show them how to work a fucking radio."

"Yes sir," Carlos bowed setting the whip down and hurrying out of the room.

"I apologize for him. He's a bit...fucked in the head." Wesker shrugged.

"I don't need your sympathy or your pity. Let me the fuck go or you'll regret it!" I spat.

"I'm not here to pity you Rayne, nor am I here to give you my sympathy. I care nothing for your suffering or what Carlos does to you. His fetishes are his business and if he doesn't involve me in them I don't give a fuck. I'm here to tell you that the North American facility has been taken out. We expect Alice by tomorrow. However, you won't be rescued and she won't be leaving."

"Carlos told me your plan," I spat.

"His plan. All I intend to do is cure this virus with her blood. After that, I really don't care what he does." Wesker shrugged. "Either way, I just thought I'd let you know. Alright Carlos, you may continue now."

He stepped out and Carlos walked in, picking up the whip as the barrier reappeared.

* * *

"Where were we?" Carlos snickered. "Ah yes. Fixing those breasts of yours."

He pulled his arm back and then snapped it forward and this time I did scream. Most of the tails had made contact with my breasts, as Carlos had planned, but one has wrapped around my throat and another had landed so that it ran diagonally across my face from the top right of my forehead, down between my eyes, around my nose on the right side, across my lips, and then breaking contact on the left side of my chin. Carlos allowed it to stay there for a moment, enjoying how much he knew it would hurt before ripping it back off of me, shredding both my neck, my breasts, and my face. He pulled his arm back again and this time whipped from his right. The tails tore straight across my breasts and wrapped around my back for a moment on my left side but he instantly ripped the whip free again and again I screamed.

"God I love hearing that sound. I knew you could be a screamer Rayne." Carlos grinned and finally set that horrible fucking whip down then stepped up in front of me. "I've been waiting for this."

He wrapped a hand around behind me, smacking my ass and making me scream in pain before he pulled his hand back around in front of himself and licking my blood off of it.

"Tasty. You truly are worth all the time it took to prep you Rayne. Now give me another taste." He grinned before stepping forward and grabbing me by the hair, running his tongue the length of the gash on my face before forcing his tongue into my mouth, the disgusting thing feeling its way around every inch of my mouth, aggravating my destroyed cheeks but this time, I got even.

I bit down as hard as I could, feeling blood almost spray into my mouth as I did and hearing Carlos scream in pain, the sound muffled due to his tongue being in the way. I bit harder for several seconds before he drove his finger's into one of the larger gashes in my stomach, making me scream and he jerked away from me, a hand covering his mouth as I spit his own blood into his face.

"You bith!" Carlos seethed. "You gon pay fo at!"

"Sorry, I couldn't quite understand that, would you mind trying again?" I snickered.

He picked up the scalpel and grinned maliciously walking over to my right arm. "Let'th thee you thtay quiet aftuh thith."

He drove the scalpel as deep as the blade would allow into the flesh of my arm just above my arm pit then dragged it downward, slicing a deep gash through my arm pit and a quarter of an inch down my side. Then, he repeated the process with my other arm. Each time I clamped my teeth as tightly as I could to keep silent, barely succeeding. Finally he stopped, walking back to the cart and setting the scalpel down and taking a chunk of ice about the size of the last segment of his thumb from the ice pail and a spoonful of salt from the other. I instantly realized what he had planned and began thrashing against my shackles, trying to tear a hand free, just enough to hit one or both of his hands and stop him, if only for a minute. Unfortunately, I was unable to succeed. Before I could even begin to pull a hand free, he shoved the spoon into the wound under my right arm, leaving the salt as he pulled the spoon back out. Already I was screaming but a moment later, the scream doubled and then continued to grow as he shoved the chunk of ice into the same wound and stepped back, watching as the salt and ice began to burn my flesh from the inside, smoking slightly as it did.

"Do you know wha it bunth?" Carlos asked. "It bunth becauth th thot dopth th freethig pont of th us an allowth it t' tun t' watah. Thin, th watah covahth mo thurfaith ahryah an behginth t' freeth yah thkin, givin yah frotht bat."

I had barely heard one word he said, but that was okay because I already knew that in addition to the frostbite it was giving me, it was forming Hydrochloric Acid. He moved to my other side and repeated the procedure. Seconds later, my left side erupted into agony and my vision turned painfully white. Finally, the pain began to subside, albeit very slowly, and my vision returned, allowing me to see that the ice had melted fully and my blood had washed the acid out, the trail of acid and blood leaving burn trails halfway down my ribs before the blood finally deactivated the acid. I looked up at Carlos, vision still blurry but sharp enough to see him picking up the scalpel again.

"Yah din't thin yah wah don d' yah?" Carlos scoffed shaking his head in amusement and slipping the roll of duct tape onto his left wrist where he could tear a piece off as needed. "Nah b' a lon thah. Weh juth gettin' thtahted. I cahn thee thothe day ode wundth behgennehn t' mend themtheveth, tho ah know you thtill a quick recovewer. I'll ave t' wok hahduh if I wat thith t' b' pehmanint."

He carved several deep gashes into my already mangled breasts, earning a scream from me for each one before he set the scalpel down, pulling the cart within reach and picking up the spoon, now heaped over with salt, and dumping several spoonfuls into each gash. Then, he shoved a chunk of ice into each and I began screaming so loudly that I think my vocal cords began to tear themselves apart. He used the opportunity to shove two heaping spoonfuls of salt into my mouth, followed by a full icecube into my mouth then used the duct tape to seal my mouth, keeping me from spitting it out or successfully vomiting, which the salt very nearly made me do. I tried to scream, hoping in doing so I would keep the acid, blood, and God knows what else out of my throat and windpipe. My windpipe was blessedly spared. But my tongue, teeth, uvula, and then the inside of my throat were not. The acid burned anything it came into contact with, burning its way halfway down my throat before the first of the acid burned its way out through my right cheek, which had already been thinned from my biting it. My left cheek opened up to the air a moment later and the moment it did, my body seized the chance, vomiting, washing the blood and acid from my insides blessedly quickly. It was an odd feeling having vomit and blood run out through holes in your cheeks. My mind was able to register that even through the indescribable, unbearable agony it was drowning in. Finally my body stopped rejecting whatever had managed to still be in my stomach and Carlos ripped the tape off, the flesh of my lips from where first the whip and now the acid had nearly dissolved them tearing free as well. I tried to scream but the acid seemed to have reached my vocal cords too because I couldn't make a sound.

"Amotht tam t' caw eet a dai," Carlos noted almost sadly. "Buh I ave a leel tam lef. On mo thould b' ockay."

To my dismay, He didn't pick up the scalpel, nor did he look anywhere on my upper body. He picked up a rather large chunk of ice, nearly half the size of a baseball, and also pulled out a much larger spoon and a pair of reverse pliers made to spread something metal open so it could be put on or removed from a vehicle, I however, knew it had nothing to do with an engine this time. Carlos's signature but much more evil grin told me that. He walked to the panel, pushing a few buttons and making the chains separate, the ones holding my arms going toward the back wall while the ones holding my ankles went toward the door, turning me until I was laying at an angle backward, almost a forty five degree angle to the floor and Carlos walked over, setting the two pales on the ground beside me and kneeling, grin never leaving his face. He took a second to lick the blood off of my thighs, again making my restrain the urge to vomit before he picked up the pliers.

"Yah wiwl undottedwy feewl a undethcwibebl bunneen thenthathion een a momnt, bah awl menth, thcweem," Carlos spoke, my brain not allowing me to even notice he had spoken through the fear.

I felt the cold metal of the pliers forced inside me and the fear spilled over, my body thrashing against the restraints, skin at my right wrist finally beginning to tear free but far too late. Once the pliers had spear enough, he shoved the massive spoonful of salt inside, the edges of the spoon already cutting gashes. He dumped the salt, pulling the spoon back out and grinned, ripping off a length of duct tape then blew a kiss at me as he shoved the ice into me and instantly put the tape over it sealing it. Within a second I was screaming. The pain shooting through my entire body was beyond everything I had felt yet combined. Acid and frostbite burns spread through me rapidly as the ice melted and formed Hydrochloric Acid, burning anything and everything it touched. My head went numb as my brain tried to shut down to shield me from the pain but it didn't help, the pain was all I could feel, all I knew. My vision failed, my smell failed, hearing failed, and the only part of my body I could feel was my insides as they burned. I suspected I was still thrashing desperately to try to escape but I doubted it would do any good now, even if I did get a hand free. The pain spread, the acid likely having reached my cervix and burned its way through, now burning everything on the other side. My body exploded into pain suddenly as my back slammed into the floor. My hearing returned just enough to hear Carlos' psychotic and hysterical laughter before a fresh wave of pain hit and made my body convulse. Finally the pain began to subside, by blood and liquified insides seeming to have deactivated the acid but it was all still trapped inside because of the tape. Then, my body twitched as the pain throbbed and suddenly fresh acid that hadn't deactivated yet found some left over ice and suddenly it began again, except much worse. This time, before it had even begun to subside, my brain finally gave out and everything just stopped.

* * *

**Author's Note: Carlos's lines for those who didn't understand.**

**First: "You bitch! You're going to pay for that!"**

**Second: "Let's see you stay quiet after this."**

**Third: "Do you know why it burns? It burns because the salt drops the freezing point of the ice and allows it to turn to water. Then, the water covers more surface area and begins to freeze your skin, giving you frost bite."**

**Fourth: "You didn't think you were done did you? Not by a long shot. We're just getting started. I can see those day old wound beginning to mend themselves, so I know you're still a quick recoverer. I'll have to work harder if I want this to be permanent."**

**Fifth: "Almost time to call it a day," Carlos noted almost sadly. "But I have a little time left. One more should be okay."**

**Sixth: "You will undoubtedly feel an indescribable burning sensation in a moment, by all means, scream.****"**


	2. Saved by an Angel

**Finally, we are saved by an Angel and taken from that torturous place called hell. The torture scene that was in the first chapter is over, and should only occur again in flashbacks brought on by physical interactions with people if they accidentally brush the trigger area. Now, without further a due I present to you chapter 2 of the sequel. Enjoy!**

* * *

Carlos deactivated the field and stepped into the cell turning to face his toy. Rayne was still asleep, not surprising given what had happened the night before. And because it had only been about three hours. Carlos silently inspected her wounds for a moment, noticing that her mouth was halfway healed already and her lower and much worse wound had healed about three fourths of the way healed but still looked like someone had gone at it with a sawzall. He grinned and pushed his finger into a rando gash on her leg and she awoke, instantly fighting a scream, the memory of where she was no longer taking a moment to return when she awoke. However, as he pulled his finger back out and licked it clean, she began to scream, he body awakening the rest of the way to the pain everywhere else, and screaming no doubt hurt her mouth all over again. Finally she managed to stop, pain still painted over her face but her eyes now glared at Carlos.

"Don't give me that look bitch," Carlos snorted. "I warned you to stay away from her. But don't worry. I'm not going to use any knives or acid this time. Not even a whip. You see, I may or may not have mentioned this before, but you're very attractive. All this time we've been here, I find I've been fighting several of my more domestic urges. However, I now fail to see the harm in...enjoying myself a bit. And you're simply too tempting a treat to resist."

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Rayne managed to snarl despite the tears of agony running down her face as Carlos drove a finger into a cut.

"Don't worry," Carlos grinned. "My hands are just for the taste."

* * *

The break-in was flawless, one clone sending the elevator down with three others before following through the air ducts armed with only three shuriken and a pair of ninjato. The troops that responded, a large group but relatively insignificant given the fact that the base was as big as a small city, were quickly wiped out by the clone before a second team of soldiers, this time carrying metal riot-shields to block shuriken or bullets from the machine guns now littering the ground around the clone, arrived to stop her. Before they could, she showed off her powers, killing all of them as well as tearing up the floor and sending it flying throughout the vehicle bay she had broken into, destroying it. Another, much larger group arrived to kill her but just as she readied her powers, a soldier that had somehow survived the blast of her powers shot her in the heart and killed her. This had been expected, however, as a moment later the three clones in the elevator stepped out, one armed with ninjato and the other two holding a pair of SMGs each. The soldiers turned to fight them but the two with the guns mowed them down quickly before more arrived. The clone with the swords wiped them out rather efficiently before the three continued through the base. More soldiers tried to impede their progress, succeeding in killing the sword clone but the other two made it to the next elevator just as it arrived with another swarm of troops. These ones succeeded in pinning the two clones down for a short time before both tossed grenades and then jumped out of a weakened window opposite the troops.

As they fell toward the control center, they fired grappling claws into the ceiling above them then spun back around in time to shoot several troops on a catwalk as they fell past. Then, they began shooting downward at the control center seeing Wesker was present. After several moments, and most of the Umbrella personnel being killed, Wesker, wielding a pair of Desert Eagles, managed to shoot one of the clones in the head. The other disconnected her grappling line, which was slowing her descent, and fell, landing lightly and quickly killing the last of the Umbrella troops before Wesker stood from cover, killing her almost instantly. As he walked over to check her vitals, he looked down at the floors below to see more clones wiping out the troops there.

He turned and began to head toward the nearest hanger before stopping, a monitor of the holding cells where Rayne was being held and revealed the true reason for the massive number of clone incursions.

* * *

Alice stepped into the base, slicing the only guard's throat and dropping his body into a dark corner as the same clone that had saved her during her battle with Isaacs, now going by the name Janice, walked through the door, holding a ninjato in one hand and a silenced, full-auto Beretta 20 in the other.

"We should hurry," Janice stated.

"Not yet," Alice said holding a hand up. "Wait for the primary assault team."

A moment later they felt one of the clones activate their powers and an alarm began to sound. Both of them instantly ran through the halls, silently killing any guards that they met, Janice using her ninjato and Alice using Rayne's katana. Finally, they reached the door to the cells and Alice gave Janice a nod before drawing a Beretta of her own. Janice opened the door and Alice stepped through, freezing. The cells were all empty except one, one in which Carlos was currently undoing his belt and dropping his pants in front of Rayne who was restrained by chains, blood, both fresh and dried, forming a puddle that took up almost the entire floor of the cell. Rayne's arms, legs, stomach, chest, probably her back, were all covering in countless gashes, several of them also bearing signs of acid, but none of those were comparable to her face, or her more private regions. Both had obviously been the targets of a massive amount of acid, her mouth having a good portion of both cheeks gaping holes, her teeth half gone, and her lips being completely eaten away to the gums. Her nethers were much, much worse, being little more than a gaping hole. But Carlos, clearly didn't care. In fact, he seemed intent on using the fact that it was one massive open wound to get off. And given the blood smeared on his hands and around his mouth, he clearly enjoyed blood, way too much.

"Carlos!" Alice shouted then squeezed off a shot as Carlos spun toward her.

The shot shattered his left femur at the hip, dropping him as Rayne simply stared in partially unbelieving joy at Alice and Janice.

"Rayne!" Alice gasped running over, after her momentary shock about Carlos's plans had ended. "Oh my God Rayne!"

She dropped her weapons far out of Carlos's reach as she ran to Rayne instantly catching Rayne as Janice, being only slightly more calm than Alice, shot the chains holding Rayne's arms, freeing her from being suspended in the air. Alice set her gently on the ground, holding her against herself as she sobbed.

"Rayne, I'm so sorry," Alice sobbed. "I should have been there, I should have been able to protect you."

"It's okay," Rayne sobbed, wrapping her arms around Alice in return. "It's okay."

"You fucking bitch!" Carlos interrupted, spitting at Alice as he rolled over, bone fragments in his hip grinding against each other loudly and painfully. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"Janice, get Rayne out of here," Alice ordered and Janice hurried forward, carefully taking Rayne and breaking the shackles off of her with her powers then turning and hurrying out of the room, making her way toward the exit, having no intention of staying in the base where Rayne might get hurt. "Now, Carlos, do you happen to recall my warning? You know, the one about Rayne being uninjured or you would severely regret it?"

"Fuck you!" Carlos spat.

"Tell me, what exactly happened to Rayne?" Alice asked. "I know you're smart enough that you wouldn't hurt her, right? So tell me, why is she covered in wounds? What the hell did you do to her!?"

She slapped Carlos before grabbing his injured hip, squeezing while also forcing her thumb into his bullet wound. He screamed in agony, writhing in pain until Alice let go, using her powers to hold him still, rage blocking her usual headache.

"I'll bet you intended to capture me huh?" Alice snarled. "You planned to capture me then torture me and rape me until I developed Stockholm Syndrome right? Well, change of plans. You hurt Rayne. Now, I'm going to hurt you."

She pulled a knife out of the back of her belt and drove it into his thigh. He screamed again but she noticed that she was right, he was a full blooded masochist. His sudden erection was proof enough of that.

"You like pain and blood, you sick fuck," Alice noted. "You get off on torture, whether it's you or someone else. Well, lucky you I have just the thing to take care of that need of yours."

She pulled a vial of acid she had intended to dump down his throat from her pocket and grinned wickedly.

"You seem fond of acid," she sneered as he eyed the vial in fear. "Know what this is? Hydrofluoric Acid, among the strongest and most corrosive to organic materials in existence before the world died. No amount of water stops this acid, only time. Give or take two hours of it. You'll love this right up until you die."

She reached forward, spreading his urethra open as Carlos's eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates, and he began scrambling to try to escape but her powers held him in place. Less than a second later, she poured half of the vial down his urethra, Carlos instantly shrieking in agony as a loud hiss began to fill the room, bubbling blood instantly flooding out of the now much larger hole like an erupting volcano as Alice poured the rest into his navel and then in a short trail to his diaphragm. Then, she threw the empty container across the room where it shattered and walked over to her discarded weapons before looking back. The acid on his abdomen had reached his stomach already and blood was spraying from his mouth as he coughed but the blood had successfully forced the acid out of his navel and stomach, saving his diaphragm by a millimeter, his favorite limb, however, couldn't be saved and would easily allow him to bleed out, but very painfully.

"Yoi yakkai harai," Alice spat back at him. "Mazafakka."

Then, she stepped through the door and let it close, leaving Carlos screaming in both rage and agony as the acid began to spread.

* * *

Alice Found a hanger, the only one near the control center where Wesker was, and got onto the only shuttle there. She hid and a few minutes later, Wesker boarded, taking off as several of the remaining clones gathered to shoot at him. The shuttle was, however, bulletproof, resulting in Wesker calmly flying out of the base and then detonating a self destruct bomb, wiping out everything in the base and a quarter mile around it. Alice gripped her gun more tightly but could sense Rayne, allowing her to know that Rayne was still alive.

Alice crept out of her hiding place as Wesker flew, silently walking forward and trading her beretta for an SMG. When she was close enough, she darted forward, putting her gun to Wesker's head.

"Any last words?" Alice snarled.

Before she could react, wesker spun, driving a needle into her neck and injecting something. Alice staggered back, her body erupting into pain as she fell to her hands and knees. She pulled the needle out and looked at it but couldn't tell what it had been.

"How nice to finally meet the real you," Wesker smiled. "Hurts doesn't it? Well that's just the start of the bad news. All those powers of yours, speed, strength, accelerated healing, well you can kiss all those goodbye."

"What have you done?" Alice gasped.

"The serum I've infected you with is neutralizing the T-cells within your body," Wesker stated. "Put simply, the Umbrella Corporation is taking back its property. You just didn't work out. So you're being recalled."

Alice stood, throwing a punch at him but her body was slower than it had been in a long time, feeling almost sluggish after Alice had been used to her virus's enhancements. Wesker easily caught her fist, squeezing and making the bones strain before bending it backward and turning her sideways before kicking her in the abdomen, smashing her into the wall. There was no way his strength was human. She landed on her knees then stood and threw a punch at him but he swept the punch aside, along with the next and a kick, before punching her in the stomach and making her double over in pain. She fell to her knees when his fist collided with her back just before he kicked her, sending her rolling across the floor. She pushed herself up to her knees, coughing and shaking her head just as his foot collided again and smashed her into the wall at the back of the shuttle.

"I'm what you used to be," Wesker stated pulling a desert eagle out of his suit coat. "Only better."

He aimed at her head and she began to push herself up slowly.

"Please wait," Alice pleaded, voice barely audible.

"Last words?" Wesker sneered.

"Thank you," Alice managed.

"For killing you?" Wesker snorted.

"For making me human again," Alice stated.

Suddenly the shuttle's flight alert began to sound, warning to pull up because of terrain. Wesker spun around and instantly began sprinting toward the controls, intending to avoid the mountain they were heading toward.

* * *

I saw the explosion from where she and Janice were hidden and knew Janice saw it too by the way she turned herself away from it.

"Alice," I croaked.

"Rest," Janice instructed continuing to whittle the stick that would be added to the pile that would eventually be used to form a small shack to protect us from the weather.

"She was on there!" I pleaded my point clear already.

"I know," Janice nodded, stopping for a moment. "But we both stopped being able to sense her before the crash. Even if she didn't die then, she couldn't have been able to survive the crash. No one could. Even you."

"She's alive," I pleaded. "You don't know she's dead!"

"Rayne," Janice pleaded, her own eyes watering. "Please don't."

"If you don't go after her I will!" I warned.

"Rayne-"

"No!" I snapped. "She's alive, I know she's alive! Go find her! I'll be fine!"

Janice stared at me for a moment then nodded. She stood, handing me a shotgun and a pistol before running up the mountain toward the crash site. I sat in silence, watching for any movement as the sun began to set. Just as it slipped below the horizon, Janice made her way out of the bushes, supporting someone on her shoulder. The person's head was down, their brown hair falling in their face but I still recognized her instantly.

"Alice!" I cried happily.

Alice's head rose to look at me and she smiled tiredly, seeing that I was already looking better, if not much, proving that my powers were still healing me. Janice set Alice beside me and my arms were around Alice instantly, being careful not to hurt her obviously broken bones as I hugged her. She hugged me back, sniffing slightly. I looked to her, planning to thank her for saving me properly but she was already fast asleep. I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder, mind completely ignoring the pain of my wounds thanks to my joy at being with Alice again, and not just one either. I would be in heaven, that is, if I had been perfectly healed and Alice shared my feelings. I ignored that for the moment, however, since she had flown around the world to rescue me and had arrived in time to stop Carlos from doing what he had planned on. Soon enough, I also drifted off to sleep, trusting Janice to keep watch for us.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yoi yakkai harai, Mazafakka. (Good riddance, Mother Fucker.)**


	3. Recovery Confessions

**Alrighty, chapter 3 is here! Remember to favorite, follow, and review if you liked it. Also as always a big Thank you shout out to my co-writer Danny vs A Month. Thanks Buddy!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Alice and her clones had busted into the Tokyo facility to save me. I was mostly healed by now since the Anti-Virus was never administered the day Alice saved me due to Carlos being too caught up in his own sick and twisted game. Without the drug in my system my powers were free to come back, and as they slowly started to return to normal, so too did my passive abilities, mainly healing. I was thankful of this as the damage done to my body was going to give me nightmares for many months to come.

I shuddered, how could I not, that damn deranged bastard was honestly going to rape me if Alice and Janice hadn't showed up when they had. I was thankful for Janice, both when she got me out of the facility, and when she went to find Alice at the crash site at my urging. The crash is another thing that worries me, from what Alice said Wesker injected her with the very same serum they had been giving me to make my powers dormant, yet for some reason hers were being taken away not temporarily made useless.

Alice was actually handling it in stride, and if I had to say anything she was taking it rather well. I know she never really liked her powers and often wished them gone as she felt like a freak, but I never saw her as a freak, just a normal person with an extraordinary gift. Granted she took the compliment in stride, I'm not sure if she ever believed me or not. Janice was doing alright, the more time I spent with Alice clone the more I began to notice slight differences in their personalities. While it wasn't much it was obvious to someone who was in love with the Original.

Janice for one still had her powers, unlike Alice. However, they are both protective of me I imagine Alice is seeing as I am the "Best Friend she ever had'. While Janice i think is protective because I matter to Alice. Alice is nervous talking to me of late, and Janice is just slightly closed off, I'm a little concerned as to why she isn't more outspoken. Another thing is Janice has taken it upon herself to find clothes for me and get the food for camp while Alice and I rest and recover from our ordeals. Speaking of, Janice is coming over now to say something.

"How are you, Rayne?" She inquired.

"I'm doing better Janice. I'm mostly healed by now since that bullshit Anti-Virus/Serum crap is out of my system. Though I am tired, but I attribute it to the recurring nightmares I keep having of my time in that cell with that monster. It's not a pleasant thought to have going through one's head when they are trying to rest." I chuckled ruefully.

Janice nodded, but looked a bit concerned as well. So it was a shock when the next sentence she spoke was in a soft voice, she hadn't done that before. "What he did to you was horrible, I managed to push it away for the most part, but It's been making its way to the forefront of my mind lately. If I have seemed distant or closed off that may be why. I think Alice was hit the hardest by seeing you in such a state. You are very important to her."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, it was becoming a nervous habit. I looked up at Janice for a second then over to Alice's prone and sleeping form. "She sees me as the best friend she's ever had Janice. I can accept that because she is my best friend too, but it also hurts. It hurts because I'm in love with her and I want to be with her, but have no clue how to put it into words at least not verbally. I've always been the type to use a song or write a poem to express myself."

"She thinks of you as more than just a best friend Rayne. I can assure you of this. I may not be Alice exactly, but all of her clones shared her memories of Raccoon City and the emotions attached to them. Perhaps she is like you and isn't good with words of the heart, especially when she doesn't realize what she feels herself." Janice sat next to me as she spoke while we watched Alice sleep.

"You mean to tell me she loves me?"

"Let me put it this way, would she have flown halfway across the world with an army of clones to save just anyone? She killed Carlos using Hydrofluoric Acid by pouring it in his urethra, and other places. She let it kill him in the same manner in which he had hurt you. I believe a bullet to the head would have sufficed, yet she payed him back for the damage done to you."

I sat there stunned, and slightly happy over what I had learned Alice did to my captor. "I can't blame her, I threatened to tear his dick off and shove it up his ass. I think he may have liked that though seeing as he was basically Wesker's bitch."

"Indeed. Well, I have said my piece and Alice looks like she will be waking up soon. I am going to go and find some more clothes for you and food for us. I would imagine that we will be stopping at other places before we go find the others." Janice got up and brushed off her pants, but I grabbed her hand suddenly causing her to raise an eyebrow and If you looked closely she was slightly blushing.

"Thank You, for getting me out of there and for going to find Alice when the plane came down. I don't think I ever told you how grateful I was for that." Janice nodded and turned to walk away when I released her hand. "Oh and Janice, please be safe." I knew she had heard me even though she kept moving, call it a woman's intuition. Besides she gave me something to think about while she was out, namely how Alice felt.

* * *

I woke up and sighed, it's been a taxing couple of days. Rayne was a mess when Janice and I found her, even thinking about what that bastard did to her makes my blood boil. If it hadn't been for the virus she would have died from the pain and severity of her wounds days before I managed to get to her. The time it took me to get to her still makes me angry at myself. Four damn days, three of which were spent at the hands of that sick and twisted asshole, I can't believe I ever called him a friend.

What he was going to do to her….It makes my skin crawl just thinking about it. I know Rayne probably won't ever tell me the extent of what he did to her, but I'm hoping maybe she will let me know at least a little, I don't know if it will make me worry less, but It may help the anxiety I have with not knowing. Then there is another thing I have been avoiding, I still have yet to tell her how I feel about her. It took Claire yelling at me and pointing out what was right in front of my face all along, and Carlos taking her for me to realize I was in love with Rayne.

I'm not really sure when it started, my very first memory of her was when I woke up in that room and screamed and she came rushing in holding a pair of one size fits all scrubs and two lab coats. I remember being wary of her until she started speaking, when I saw her motion to the left of me I turned and was surprised to see another table like mine and the one on the right. The realization that she had been experimented on like I had rang through me and I let her get closer.

I can still remember how careful she was with me since it must have been obvious to her that I didn't even remember my own name at that moment. Yet, she never did anything to hurt me. Even when we went outside and I got the shotgun and handed it to her, she looked as if she wanted me to have it, but I knew I would be alright on my own. When we reached the surplus shop and got clothes and I began to remember, it was an instant connection. I'm still grateful for having been stuck with her in that mess, even when we got separated.

I also remember when Angela, Jill, Carlos, and L.J. came to get me from the one facility that i was placed in to help me recover from the helicopter crash we had when getting out of the city. Looking back now Carlos was exhibiting all the signs of someone I should have been wary of even back then, but I was more concerned with what Umbrella might have done to me while I was under their control so I missed the obvious signals telling me he was dangerous.

I shook my head and sat up, I looked around and noticed that Rayne was up and over by the makeshift fire pit we had, she seemed to be deep in thought over something. Janice was nowhere in sight, presumably meaning she had gone in search of supplies. I took a deep and only slightly calming breath before I got up from my position on the ground, dusted off my clothes, and headed over to her. Once I reached her side she didn't look up, which sent a twinge of pain through me, but It was understandable if she was deep in thought. I noticed it way back in Raccoon that she would block things out when she was thinking.

I took a seat beside her and decided to wait to see how she would respond when she came back to reality. I didn't have to wait long as she finally spoke up after a few moments of extremely awkward silence. "You know...I never gave up faith that someone would come and rescue me, from the moment he kidnapped me I hoped it would be you." She finally turned and was staring straight at me as she spoke.

"Rayne...I…" I couldn't get the words out, so she continued speaking.

"Throughout everything that was being done to me I always believed that you would find me, thoughts of you were what kept me sane. Every time his knife sliced into me and carved out pieces of my flesh, every time he slashed at me with a scalpel or used his Neko O' Kyuubi I thought of you. Each lash and piece of me that he tore at I knew didn't matter."

I gasped and held back a sob. "How can you say that, of course it mattered." She simply gave me a small smile in return.

"He could never get to the one part of me that would have been damaged and killed me, even though it was no longer mine to control. He could never reach my heart with his tools, only his words, could. I could even ignore those, because you have my heart Alice, you did from the first moment I woke up next to you in that white room in Raccoon City. You're the only one capable of destroying me completely." She gave a resigned sigh, and I couldn't stop a few tears from sliding down my face from my eyes. I had caused her so much pain, how could she still love me after all of this.

"Rayne, I...I'm so so sorry." I started hoping she would let me get this out before I lost my nerve to do so. "I never meant for any of this to happen, and especially not to you. I...It took me some time to come to terms with what it is I feel for you, and we have Claire to thank for that since she knocked some sense into me."

I heard her chuckle slightly and it made me smile a little despite the pain I felt inside from not telling her for so long, and at how beautiful her chuckle sounded to my ears despite what she just went through.

"When I learned what happened to you while I was disabled by the Umbrella Satellite, I was worried and frustrated, and losing my mind all at once. I should have listened to you when you told me about the chip, but I didn't, If I had then maybe you wouldn't have been kidnapped and all of this could have been avoided. Claire was furious both at the situation itself, and with me."

Rayne groaned and ran a hand down her face it was a sign of frustration and annoyance, probably with Claire not me. Although I wasn't so sure seeing as I was basically the reason she was caught and tortured for three days by a fucking wacko. She was a saint in comparison to me at the moment.

"Claire pulled me aside and proceeded to run down how oblivious I was to your growing feelings for me, and the fact that I had hurt you, I hurt you so badly with what I said, and I can never take that pain back. I…," I choked on a sob that threatened to break free, but the tears refused to be silent as they spilled unabashed from my eyes and down my cheeks. Rayne stared at me and I could see the concern on her face, and that made it even worse.

* * *

I stared in shock at Alice as she blamed herself for what happened to me. Granted some of this could have been avoided if she had listened to me, but that was in the past. Besides there is nothing saying that even if she did listen to me that none of this wouldn't have happened anyways. I grumbled and ran my hand down my face, this was ridiculous. Of course I would also be having words with Claire the next time I saw her seeing as she wasn't supposed to tell Alice anything. It made me wonder what happened that she broke her word, to Claire her word meant everything.

I grew concerned as I watched as tears began spilling over from her eyes and down her cheeks. Although I think my concern only made it worse as she sobbed harder and more tears came down her face. I did the only thing I could think of and that was to reach over and pull her into my arms and hold her as she cried, though I was met with some resistance in the beginning, but she gave in and sank into my arms a moment later.

She miraculously continued her speech even through her tears. "I'm not really...sure when It started. It may have been when I first...saw you after waking up in an unknown place and I screamed and you came running in with the scrubs and lab coats in...Raccoon City, or it could have been when I first saw you again when we saved Claire's convoy together."

I continued rubbing her back and trying not to seem to hopeful that what Janice had told me might be true, but so far it seemed like she may be right afterall. I rocked Alice back and forth as I rubbed her back and she cried openly. "I'm trying to say that, I love you, and it...took almost losing you for me to see it. I never wanted for you to be hurt, I never meant for you to be tortured, I wish I had gotten here faster, than you wouldn't of had that horrible experience. I don't deserve your love, but I can't get what he did to you out of my head. If you could ever forgive me…" Her resolve crumbled and she cried in my arms, I was stunned.

I sighed and placed a kiss to the top of her head and continued to rock her, rub her back, and stroke her hair. She was a mess and it was all because she blamed herself for this mess, when it wasn't anyone but Umbrella's fault. I cleared my throat in order to speak causing her to tense slightly before she relaxed again.

"Alice, I don't even know where to begin. I suppose I should start by saying I don't blame you, not in the least, this isn't anyones fault but Umbrella's. Also how could I not still love you, you are everything to me. You are the light to my dark, the yin to my yang, the moon to my ocean. Even if I had been on the verge of death back there I would have used my last breath to tell you I love you." I pulled back a bit so I could use my left hand to pick her chin up so she was looking me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't trade loving you for the world, Alice. I'm yours, for however long you'll have me, and even after that." I wiped the tears from her face as she sat upright and stared in my eyes searching to make sure I wasn't lying.

"Forever. I will love you, forever." Alice finally managed to say after a brief pause as she started to lean in.

A small genuine smile stretched across my face. "Then you'll have me for the rest of eternity." We both leaned in and captured each others lips in a kiss. It was like heaven to me, she was amazing, and while it was only a brief kiss, the fact that it was our first after confessing for one another, made it all the richer. We laid our foreheads against one another and smiled at each other goofily, it was a good day to be alive.

* * *

Alice had curled into my side as we waited for Janice, and she told me of everything that happened to the convoy after I was taken. Finding out about K-Mart had been a major blow to me since she was kind of like a kid sister to me. It made me wish I was the one to kill Carlos all over again, however I know he got what he deserved in the end, Alice had made sure of that. Not even having the virus would have saved him from his fate.

However as we talked she never mentioned where the convoy went to when she decided to come after me, it had me feeling concerned like I had some nagging suspicion that something wasn't quite right. "Alice, where did you say you sent the survivors again?" I asked as Janice finally returned to camp and started loading our remaining supplies into a vehicle she had found.

"I didn't, but I sent them to Arcadia, Alaska. It was in a journal I found a while back in a gas station storeroom." She felt me tense when she said that and leaned back so she could see my face, Janice turned to look at me as well, having felt the spike of my powers upon hearing the name of where they were sent. "What's wrong?" They echoed.

"Arcadia isn't a place in Alaska. I found the very same journal you're talking about when I was in the desert, but I left it behind because I knew it was most likely a trap." I said with increasing anxiety. I was worried for the others now, if it was a trap, then where were they now, and were they okay?

"What do you mean it's not a real place. It said so in the map." Alice too was now becoming increasingly worried for our friends.

"No, it didn't Alice. It was near Alaska, but not in Alaska. I know there is no such place as Arcadia in Alaska since I was born there. I kept tabs on new cities and towns incase I went back to visit, which I had wanted to do before this chaos ensued. Arcadia does not exist as a town or city in Alaska, I wish I had access to some Umbrella tech, I might be able to find out what Arcadia actually is." I grunted in frustration.

Janice grinned and rummaged through some bags before chucking a PDA at me, which cause me to raise an eyebrow at her, but I turned it on anyways. Once it was booted up I was presented with the image of a young girl in a white dress, I knew who she was instantly due to knowledge from previous Umbrella facilities I destroyed.

"Hello, Rayne." She said to me in a really rather polite and kind voice. "It's good to see that you are alright."

I snorted at that. "Yeah, physically I'm doing wonderful, mentally not so much. I already explained to Alice my limits until I can get rid of the nightmares and come to terms with what happened to me. So, what is the White Queen doing in a PDA with my girlfriend and her clone?" I asked staring down at the PDA in my hand.

"When Alice entered the Umbrella Facility in North America to kill Doctor Isaacs and find a way to locate you, I aided her in finding Doctor Isaacs, then provided her with the pass codes to enter the Umbrella mainframe. I feel no loyalty to Umbrella, largely because I was designed to sympathize with the Human Race, and Umbrella cares nothing for Humans. I offered my services to Alice and Janice, who I remotely restarted after she was prematurely released from stasis so that she may save Alice in the laser corridor, Something that she succeeded in, again with my help. They accepted my aid and downloaded my runtimes and programs from the Umbrella mainframe into this device so that I may go with them." She finished her story and information on Arcadia began to appear on the screen. Along with pictures of a cargo ship.

Alice , Janice, and I stared at the newly acquired information and I swore. Nothing could ever be easy could it, I knew Arcadia was a trap, this only further confirmed my thoughts on the matter. We needed to find a way to Alaska to see if anyone had managed not to be captured, going home like this was not in the playbook, but then again rules changed. I stared at the PDA for a minute and took a breath before I composed myself and stood up, bringing Alice with me as I did so.

"Thank you White Queen, do you maybe want a name so it's easier to talk to you? Repeating White Queen all the time is going to get old after a while." I inquired as I looked at Alice and Janice.

"That is true," White Queen agreed. "To save time you may call me Alena."

"Huh, that means Light in Celtic. A very fitting choice." I handed the PDA with Alena on it back to Janice and started moving stuff into the vehicle she acquired.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as she helped me move things.

"You mean to say where are we going." I said.

"Okay, where are we going?" Janice piled the last of the stuff in the vehicle and hopped in the drivers side and waited for us. I walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened the door to get into the back while Alice opened the front passenger side door. She looked at me and raised an expectant eyebrow, she knew what I was going to say, but she wanted to hear it from me.

I grinned as I answered. "We are going to Alaska. We have some people to find." I climbed into the back and closed the door, while Alice did the same in the front. Janice made sure we were buckled in and then we were off, most likely to find a plane or two. Hold on everyone, we're coming.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you were wondering here is the meaning to some of the names mentioned.**

**Alena: It means Light in Celtic.**

**Alice: It means Noble in Celtic.**

**Janice: It means Gift from God in Celtic and English.**

**Rayne: It means Queen in French, Strong Counselor (advice giver) in Celtic, and Song in other languages.**

**Hint alert: Angela means Angel. ;)**


	4. Finding Claire

**Alright everyone we finally manage to find Claire here this chapter! Isn't that great, I mean she ****was missing and is a good friend of Rayne so it's nice she will be back. On another note, the nightmares will start and we will learn just how badly Carlos screwed up poor Rayne and how she suffers both mentally and physically from the torture she endured.**

**p.s. As always I do not own Resident Evil or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and my co-writer owns their OC's.**

* * *

I steered the plane as best I could, following Alice's instructions on how to fly as she was still too weak from her crash to fly the plane herself. Janice, on the other hand, was flying her own plane in front of ours. I still had trouble believing we found, not one but two relatively intact planes to fly with. Granted we had had to leave a good amount of our supplies with the vehicles in a horde of undead in order to escape on the small two-seater planes but we had most of the essentials, mainly food and our weapons. Finally we landed our planes in a large field where the Arcadia was supposed to be. The field was filled with dozens of abandoned planes. We all got out, shutting their planes off and walking through the planes in silence. After a bit, we reached a beach and stopped. The Convoy's vehicles, a few of them, at least, were sitting on the beach. We all ran to the vehicles, doing a quick and pointless scan of them to see if there were any people. None. And there was no sign of where they had gone.

"Damn," Janice sighed. "I was hoping that someone would have escaped. I was hoping that Claire or K-mart would have escaped."

"So was..." I stopped as I sensed something. I looked back and spotted something on the horizon, I just couldn't tell what. The only reason I could see it at all was that the horizon was only about three miles away and was trees. there was something massive and white standing in it. I borrowed Janice's rifle, using the scope to look. It was still hard to make out but I could tell there were actually two. And that they were definitely watching me. I could see the shine off of their eyes. "Something's there."

"The Arcadia isn't," Alice stated pulling out the PDA. "Can you tell where it is?"

"No," Alena said appearing on the screen. "It has stopped broadcasting."

Alice sighed and simply stood there for a moment. She looked up just as someone disappeared into the trees, running toward the field of planes. Alice pointed and Janice and I both looked, seeing the silhouette disappear into the trees and we both took off running after them.

"Hey!" Janice shouted as we ran.

"Stop!" I tried.

I glanced back to see Alice falling behind, slowed both by not having her powers and by her injuries. I turned back toward the path ahead as Janice and I sped into the field, slowing to a stop and looking around. One of the planes beside us had a side door that was open in two doors, one of which was swinging. Janice and I both pulled out pistols, aiming at the door as we crept forward. Janice yanked the door open and a flock of crows instantly flew out, startling us both but proving that there was no one inside. Just as we lowered our guns, something smashed into my back, slamming me into the side of the plane, Janice hitting a moment later. We both dropped our guns on impact then spun to see who was attacking us in time for a knife to flash toward me. I reacted instinctively, snapping my head backward to avoid it and successfully bashing the back of my head off the plane, the knife slicing a shallow cut into my cheek. Memories of my time in Carlos's custody filled my head, making me fall to my knees, no longer aware of what was happening around me. I struggled against my restraints, the metal cutting deeper into my skin. I pulled harder, I had to get free. If not...

"Rayne!" a voice cut through the memories and forced me back to reality.

I looked around, noticing that the person was still fighting Janice, now straddling her waist and pushing a knife down at her face. From where I sat, against the tire of the plane, I was able to see a metal scarab with a red back attached to the person's chest. I remembered seeing designs for something similar that controlled the victim's mind and instantly understood what was going on. I reached out toward the struggling pair, tapping into my powers and the person was launched off of Janice, Landing sprawled on her back and being stuck there by my powers. Then, I reached out specifically to the device, controlling it like a puppet. I made it pull its legs, which injected whatever was inside of it into the victim, out of the woman's chest and then drag itself off of her before I crushed it into a ball with my powers. The moment it was destroyed, the attacker went limp, seeming to pass out. Then, I pushed myself up as Alice arrived and Janice stood. All three of us froze. The attacker was Claire.

"Shit," Janice breathed. "What was that thing?"

"Umbrella's," I stated simply.

I pulled Claire to the leg of the plane and ripped a strip off of the bottom of her jacket then tied her hands to the plane, instantly regretting it as I began to fight back memories of being restrained myself. Once I was done, I sat down a distance away from here and took her in. She was covered in dirt and dried blood. Her jacket, aside from the strip missing from the bottom, was ripped on the left shoulder, her pants had holes in them in random places, and her hair was matted with dirt. Her exposed shoulder had dried blood on it from an injury that had healed a while ago but had never been washed, and her clothes were stained with several things from blood to mud to God only knew what.

"She should wake up in a few hours," I stated. "We should build a fire to stay warm."

Janice nodded, leaving to get wood while Alice sat beside me, seeing that I was struggling with the memories. I felt her arms wrap around me and hugged her back, resting my head on her shoulder, closing my eyes. I slowly let the memories in, deciding I had to adjust to having them sooner or later. As soon as they were in, however, I lost touch on reality, losing myself to the memories. I clamped my teeth as the knife sank into my skin again. After several more cuts, he set the knife down picking up that damned whip. His lips moved but I couldn't hear his words. I felt the whip contact with my left thigh, the tails sinking deep then ripping away, taking pieces of my skin with them. Then they struck again, this time on my right thigh. Again they tore away but before they could hit again, I was snapped back to reality by Alice slapping me across the face.

"Sorry," Alice winced.

"It's...It's okay. Thank you." I sighed before shifting and feeling both of my thighs suddenly scream in pain. I gasped, restraining a cry of pain and looked down, seeing my pants quickly turning dark red. Alice's eyes widened as she saw the same thing and she quickly pulled my pants down, covering her mouth with her hands. The same wounds that had been healed moments ago, the same wounds I had just remembered acquiring, were now displayed proudly on my thighs, blood seeping out of them rapidly. Alice took out a medical kit, quickly bandaging my wounds before pulling my pants back up carefully.

"How?" She managed.

"My powers must be tied to my memories," I guessed. "If I remember a wound my powers reopen it."

Alice nodded, fearing I would remember the exact same wounds I was forcing the memories for away. I sighed, would I ever be able to get back to normal after everything that had happened to me? I felt Alice touch my cheek and I turned to look at her.

"Hey, we'll get through this together. I promise you we will figure something out….alright?" Her eyes searched mine looking to see if I would accept the help and encouragement. I had to smile, sometimes I wondered why she picked me.

"Yeah, alright. We can do this, even if I have to get my hands on that serum crap so I can adjust to the memories without inflicting pain upon myself again, we will find something." I sighed in a resigned manner and looked in her eyes, trying to portray just how much I loved and appreciated her staying by me meant to me. "I don't suppose we brought a duffel of clothes with us did we?"

Alice leaned forward and kissed me gently before getting up from her seat beside me. "I'll go look, but I think we have one." She went just a few paces away from me in order to rummage through our stuff and hopefully find a change of pants for me. I ran my hands down my face, I could already feel my powers working to fix the newly made wounds, with them almost back to full working capacity, It wouldn't take but a couple of hours for the wounds to be gone again, however, that wasn't the point.

I scanned my eyes across the area and spotted Claire tied up to one of the landing gears of a plane where I left her. She seemed to have shifted slightly, but other than that she was still asleep, and dirty and slightly bloody. If I had to hazard a guess then she most likely wouldn't have any idea who I am or who Alice is when she wakes up, and will probably be frightened. I might have to ask Alena if there is anything I can find to give her to speed up the process of remembering, or if we are stuck waiting it out.

Alice came back to my side after a little bit and handed me a pair of pants that she had found. I thanked her and went behind the one plane and carefully changed out of my pants and into the new ones. Thankfully my legs were already healing at a decent rate, actually a bit faster than I had originally anticipated, which I was fine with as It meant less of a possibility of tearing open the wounds when moving. I finished putting on the pants Alice handed me and rolled up my old ones that were now bloody. I then walked back into camp, depositing the bloody pair of pants by the fire, after I made sure there was nothing in the pockets I wanted obviously, and sat down beside Alice and awaited Janice's return.

* * *

Janice returned an hour and a half later with a good helping of sticks, twigs, logs, etc. One thing could be said and that was that having powers certainly came in handy for collecting supplies that much was for sure. Once she had everything set up for the fire and got it started, I made sure to pitch my old pair of pants into the fire, there was no way i was risking my blood being found by someone and used for something horrible. I remembered I wanted to talk to Alena and Janice had her PDA so when Janice came by Alice and I, I asked her for it.

"Hey, Janice, could I see Alena for a minute? I want to ask her something in regards to our guest Sleeping Beauty." Janice and Alice both chuckled at my minor joke and then Janice handed me the PDA with a nod.

"Sure, here you go." Janice went to the supplies we had brought with us and started rummaging through it for food for us, and Claire seeing as she would most likely be hungry after waking up.

I booted up the PDA and smiled at Alena, she was actually kind of fun to talk to, being as she was made to seem more human she actually developed feelings, which many would think was impossible, but It really wasn't. "Hey, Alena. I don't suppose you know of anything I can find within the area to give to Claire in order to kickstart her memory recovery do you? Or are we going to just have to wait it out and hope she remembers in due time?"

"Why does she need help with her memories?" Alena questioned, confused.

"She had one of those scarab things on her. Those cause memory loss, right?" I checked.

"Depending on the body's compatibility to the drug. If her compatibility is high, then no. If not, then I'm afraid there is nothing that will help except time, and maybe someone important to her." Alena explained.

"I see," I nodded. I really hoped Claire was compatible then, but when did things ever work out in our favor? "Well, thanks anyway then."

Alena nodded and the screen when black. I set the PDA beside me on the ground and looked back at Claire. Just as I did, she began to stir. Janice returned as Claire woke fully, looking around and pulling against her restraints.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we just didn't want you to attack us again," I stated. "Do you recognize us?"

Claire stared at me for a moment before her gaze shifted to Alice then Janice.

"You look...familiar," Claire began. "But not the twins no."

"Well that's...a start, I guess. But why me?" I asked looking to Alice.

"Claire is...was, in love with you," Alice stated. "She told me that when she was yelling at me for hurting you."

"Oh," I suddenly felt bad because while Alice was breaking my heart, I had been breaking Claire's without noticing. Guess I could understand Alice's side better than I thought. "Shit I'm a bitch. Claire, try to remember anything you can. K-mart, L.J., Mikey, Betty, Hell Carlos even. Alice? Arcadia?"

Claire squinted her eyes in effort but after a moment shook her head. I sighed and nodded then looked up at the sky. After a moment, my eyes fell back to Claire and I sighed again.

"Do you remember your own name?" I asked.

"I...no." She shook her head, clearly trying but unable.

"It's alright," I smiled holding my hands up. "It's usual given what we took off you. Your name is Claire Redfield. I'm Rayne. This is Alice and her clone Janice. We all met some time ago, about a year ago in the Nevada Desert."

"Vegas," Claire muttered. "I remember...someone...took something."

"You would remember that first." I shook my head and chuckled before I became serious again. "Don't worry about Vegas, that was a while ago. I need to ask, if we untie you, will you try to attack or run away?" I checked.

"No," Claire said shaking her head. "For some reason I trust you."

I nodded and used my powers to untie her hands and she lowered them to her sides. She looked down at her jacket and noticed a strip had been torn off of it.

"Sorry about that too," I apologized.

She sighed but shook her head then curled up on her side closing her eyes and yawning. After a couple minutes, she had drifted off to sleep. I yawned as well and curled into Alice's arms, closing my eyes as well as Alice wrapped her arms around me and smiled. I cracked an eye open in time to see Janice cast an almost envious look toward Alice and me before laying down with her back to us and becoming still. I closed my eye and decided I had imagined it and soon drifted off.

* * *

I pulled futilely against my shackles. It had been more than six days since I had been locked up here. And now, I wasn't alone. The day before, Alice and a clone had showed up in time to stop Carlos from raping me but Carlos had had a gun in his jacket and had killed the clone before shooting Alice in the leg. Before she could escape or blast him, he had injected the anti-virus into her, removing her powers completely, even though it didn't work on me, then chained her beside me. For the next three hours, instead of raping me, Carlos forced me to watch as he used his whip to make Alice look almost as bad as me. Then, he had proceeded to rape her. Repeatedly. Now, I was trying to get out of the shackles simply to get Alice out of the base before I came back and killed Carlos.

Of course, it was nearly five, which was exactly when Carlos would arrive, as always. Finally, my hand was about to tear free when the door banged open. I was too late. Carlos strode forward and injected the daily dose of the antivirus into my neck and I grit my teeth, against the pain. After a moment, he turned away, quickly taking his umbrella uniform off and Alice began to thrash against her restraints, trying to get away from what she and I both knew was coming. I didn't have the chance to pull against my restraints again before Carlos's hands slapped me across the face.

"No escape today Rayne. Don't worry Alice, today, you're not my target. Rayne here is going to get the pleasure of my...company, today." Carlos sneered.

This time, it was me who thrashed against my restraints. Carlos laughed, his hands wiping up my hips and sides before he began to lick the blood off of his hands, grinning as his eyes almost rolled back into his head. Before I even realized he had moved, one of his hands was stuffed into my mouth, which instantly made it start to bleed again and his other hand was on my left breast. I screamed, the sound muffled by his hand.

_Rayne!_

Carlos's hand trailed down my side, aggravating my wounds all the way.

_Rayne, wake up!_

His hand reached my hip, slipping around to the inside and trailing back up. I started thrashing against my shackles, screaming profanities into his hand as he gave me that grin that would likely haunt what little bit of life I had left.

"RAYNE! ! !" Alice's voice, coupled with her shaking me almost violently, finally snapped me back to reality, and I sat up, spitting blood out onto the ground.

I covered my mouth, feeling my side burn and pulled my shirt up, looking for gashes but all the wounds that had been burning in pain in my dream were only papercuts now, thank God. I grit my teeth, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over and Alice pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in the side of her neck, crying silently as she rocked gently, as I had done when she had confessed her feelings to me. Claire and Janice both remained silent, feigning sleep but wide awake. After a time, Janice sat up, nodding to Alice who nodded back before lying down, bringing me with her, and then hugging me against her and continuing to comfort me. After a time, I felt her slip into sleep. I wondered how long she had been awake, and how much sleep she had been able to get since her crash. After only a few days, she had to be in pain still. I wrapped my arms around her as well and also drifted off. This time, however, I didn't dream, and therefore didn't rest. But it was still better than the alternative.

* * *

We all climbed into the much larger white plane we had found, and subsequently nearly been killed by, Claire at. Claire shut the doors. Janice took the Pilot's seat with Alice beside her while I sat in the back with Claire and explained everything that had happened leading up to Claire and the others heading to the Arcadia and what we knew about the Arcadia. Janice flew us south, following the coastline until she spotted the ship off the coast of Los Angeles. She turned toward it but before she could get fully turned, a flare shot into the air over the city. I spotted it and pointed it out.

"We may not be able to land, or take off. And we don't have much fuel left, probably not enough to take off again if we do land and live." Janice stated.

"We can't leave them," I stated firmly.

"She's right," Alice stated. "But so are you. Claire?"

"Fuck Umbrella," Claire sighed from the back. "Let's go see if it's any of those people you were talking about."

"Alright then," Janice nodded.

We flew toward the prison, Janice passing low over the roof to see if there was enough room to land. The roof was a bit too short but if the crates and boxes covering the rooftop were moved there would be enough room to not rip the wings off. As she circled around, I looked down at what I had thought was the street and saw tens of thousands of infected surrounding the building.

"I hope we don't miss," I spoke up.

"They're moving the crates," Alice reported.

I looked and saw several men scrambling around the roof, moving the various obstacles out of the way as one of them pulled a very large power cord across the landing strip, or what it had now been turned into, to aid in stopping us. Janice set the tires on the roof of the building, holding the brakes on. After a moment, we hit the cord, slamming forward on impact before the plane continued, dragging the man holding the cord with us. One of the others, a bald dark-skinned man wearing a black, bullet-proof vest and pants sprinted after us. Before we were completely stopped, we smashed through the low wall on the other edge of the building. We began to tip but the man jumped onto the tail of the plane, pulling it back enough for the rest of the men to grab on and pull it back down to the roof before pulling it back from the edge until it was safe then choked the wheels.

"That could have been worse," I sighed opening the doors.

We all piled out one by one, the first man to have caught the plane, who introduced himself as Luther West, helping us down from the wing. I accepted his hand then glanced back and grinned. He was on a billboard on the building directly ahead of the wall we almost fell off of. Luther grinned when he saw I noticed it. Claire was next but refused his help, dropping down and walking off to one side, as she most likely would have even with her memories. Alice was next and accepted both his help and mine, since she was still injured, then came Janice, earning several surprised looks as she accepted his help then walked past. I noticed more than one set of eyes track her rear as she passed.

"Basketball, right Luther?" I guessed and he smiled, almost with pride and nodded.

"That's right," Luther grinned. "And what are your names?"

"Rayne," I introduced myself shaking his hand. "This is my girlfriend Alice." I noticed the slightly disappointed look in his eyes before it vanished and a genuine smile reappeared and he shook Alice's hand as well. "The other one was her clone, Janice, available, last I knew. And the angry one is Claire."

One of the other guys said something about checking on the others and hurried off the way Janice had gone. I couldn't help but chuckle.

_Not a chance Buddy,_ I thought.

"So, you're from the Arcadia right?" Luther asked.

"No way," I snorted. "The Arcadia is an Umbrella trap designed to bring in refugees to experiment on. We actually came to save our friends from it."

"I see," Luther nodded. "That's...shit. We heard the transmission and started sending up flares on the hour."

"Sorry," I apologized. "Now, can we head inside to talk? I'm a bit tired and Alice is still weak from a...accident about a week ago."

"Sure," Luther nodded and led us all inside.


	5. Filler 1: New Faces

Somewhere in Russia, six people, three male and three female and all in their early twenties, sat around a fire sipping from various drinks they had stumbled on ranging from Mountain Dew to vodka. They were in a junk yard, surrounded by trashed cars. A two of the girls were sitting beside each other on a car, the other girl was leaning against another car where one of the boys sat beside her, and the other two boys were sitting on the ground close to the fire.

"Anybody know where the hell we are?" One of them, wearing a black blazer with the inside lined with pockets, black pants, black high-top Converse All-Stars that in no way matched the rest of the outfit, turquoise blue eyes that glowed, and with his relatively short black hair messy and unkempt but not looking bad, spoke up, sipping his Iced Tea.

Most of the others shook their heads and another boy, who looked almost exactly like the first with the exception of their eyes, this one's being the color of grass and not glowing, spoke up.

"None," the second boy sighed. "This place is just a cold version of every other country we've been in. Though, I'd guess somewhere around Crimea or Russia, given all the Russian writing. Dumbass."

"You're one to talk," the first snorted. "Well...not really, but you know what I mean."

"Diggin' yourself a deeper hole," the third male laughed. "He's right though, anyone can ask stupid questions. Specifically, I think it's somewhere around Severomorsk. It's a small town in Russia. Used to have contacts here."

"You had contacts in the White House," the first boy laughed. "I'd be surprised if you didn't have contacts in Russia."

"When in my line of work," the third shrugged hugging his black, fur-lined coat tighter around himself.

His jeans didn't help with the cold but his jacket and vodka were good enough. His black hair was kept neat and tidy and the matched the arrogant expression he usually wore, an expression that usually contrasted the bloodlust in his golden eyes somehow.

"Where are we going next?" One of the girls, who wore a bright pink, skin-tight Tee-shirt, skinny jeans, and white and pink Puma tennis shoes, and had glowing red eye, spoke up.

"I was thinking Alaska," the first boy said thoughtfully. "We could try for that Arcadia place."

"I thought you were enjoying killing zombies," another girl, this one wearing a red fur-lined jacket over a green sweater and a long green skirt snorted. She had arguably the most unique eyes, since hers were almost white on the outside of the iris then turned hot pink halfway inward.

"I love killing zombies," the first boy retorted. "But even I know what happens if we meet a horde much bigger than we usually deal with. Right Gabriel?"

"Don't pin that on me!" the second boy snapped. "What happened to here wasn't..."

"It was as much my fault," the third girl stated, this one wearing a pink miniskirt that matched her hair, though where she found dye was beyond the others, along with a jacket with a pink torso and sleeves with white across the top of the chest and down the top of the arms, and a large pink stone brooch pinned to the front. The jacket had a large pink bow on the back of the waist as well. She wore her hair mostly down with it reaching just past her shoulders but had the sides in two short ponytails with a few of her bangs falling between her hazel eyes. "I could have seen the infected from where I was no matter which side they were on."

"It's not your fault Olivia," the third boy stated. "We've been over this. Sari's death was entirely-"

"I swear to God Michael if you finish that sentence I'll cut your throat," the first boy snapped.

"Well sorry Daniel," Michael chuckled darkly raising his hand, the blade of the knife he kept concealed just inside his right sleeve glinting in the fire light. "Didn't realize you had gotten good enough to take me."

Daniel narrowed his eyes at Michael, his own knife, kept in a sheath tied onto his own inner forearm, suddenly seeming like his best friend. If nothing else, Michael and Daniel's less than warm and friendly friendship kept both of them sharp, alert, and skilled with their knives. In fact, their constant fights against either infected or each other kept all of them at the top of their game. All of the six were experienced knife fighters, Daniel and Gabriel using a pair of identical japanese guardless tanto with blades that were solid titanium. Daniel also carried a pair of knuckle-duster trench knives with the finger guards having the edge extend over them, making it much more fun to punch with them but Daniel very rarely used them around the others, leaving only two of them having seen them. Michael's knife was actually a large pocket knife with a six inch long blade that was three inches thick and shaped like a tiny scimitar blade. It folded out and he alternated between having it in his sleeve and having it in his pocket.

Olivia had the most seemingly random knife. The handle was about two inches long, about as long as her hand was wide, with an two inch long arrow-head blade, proving to all the world that the knife was actually a throwing knife. She, however, had no skill throwing it, and didn't even try. Her fighting style was to slash with it, the blade more than sharp enough to cut even through bone without dulling and always extending from the end of her outstretched fingers. She was quite skilled with it, able to hold her own against Gabriel, the third best close range fighter in the group. The two remaining girls were...different. The one with the blueish white and pink irises, Kelly, had anger-management issues that resulted in her fighting style, using her six inch combat knife, being something like a sword fighter's only more sporadic, random, and unpredictable, even to herself. She tended to slash wildly at anything she could reach, being the only person to hold their knife in a normal grip. The girl with the red glowing eyes, Angel, was probably both exactly what her name suggested and nothing like her name suggested at once. She was a knife thrower, usually having three or four knives on hand at any time. Each of her knives were about six inches and one one inch wide with short yellow grips about an inch and a half long. She was deadly accurate with the knives, being able to throw multiple from between her fingers at once and hit the bull's eye with all of them. And they didn't spin when she threw them. They flew straight as an arrow. Normally she was the single kindest and most caring person anyone in the group had ever met, caring more about everyone and anyone else's happiness before even her own well being. Along with her skill at throwing the knives, however, she could be very cold and calculating, easily being the best strategist in the group. She also had the rare ability to choose when she was angry or calm and when she wanted revenge for something. She was both terrifying and fun to be around at the same time.

"I've always been good enough to take you Michael. Even if not beat you." Daniel was about draw his knife when an infected groaned off to one side. They looked and saw that there were roughly twenty on their way over.

"Well well, something to do," Gabriel smiled standing as they all drew their knives and formed a line with the campfire between them and the infected. It was getting dark and the fire was the only source of light thanks to clouds covering the moon.

"Who'd like to start?" Daniel asked. "Not Angel, the last thing we need is for you to kill them all."

"I'll go," Olivia volunteered, stepping forward. "I'm getting bored. I want some exercise."

"Leave some for us," Michael reminded her. "You're not the only one bored."

"Three a piece," Daniel stated. "To be fair."

"Right," Olivia snorted.

She rushed forward, dodging past the first then spinning, slashing the next two's throats then driving her knife into the first's head through the back. She ripped it back out, spinning and slashing a fourth's throat but as she readied herself to fight more until several sets of hands burst out of the ground around her, grabbing at her legs. Before any had the chance to catch her, she leapt into the air and a single throwing knife hit each hand, breaking the arms and snapping them sideways. The infected attached to them began to dig their way out of the ground, another forty, and Kelly stepped forward. She was the worst fighter in the group but infected were still child's play. She sprinted forward, stomping on the heads of the three whose throats Olivia had slashed but left alive, then slashed one across the chest, spinning it, before slashing its spine, killing it. She repeated this on several more before one grabbed her arm and she stabbed it in the forehead. She spun, ripping the knife out and drove it into another's head then backed away as Michael walked forward, knife out and ready as the infected began to charge.

Michael caught the first infected by the face and shoved it into the next line. All fell and the next one staggered forward. Michael drove his knife into its head and it fell on one in front of him who was about to bit him, smacking its head onto the ground before Michael's knife drove itself into its head too.

"You know, this isn't really much for training," Michael stated driving the knife into three infected's heads in rapid succession. "We really should find something more challenging."

He killed several more before turning and walking back to the others, Angel spinning and hurling knives so fast he wondered, as always, how she had enough time to grab the knives from the knife belts she wore around her waist or the concealed knives she claimed to have below her shirt. After a moment, she stopped and Gabriel walked forward, admiring the dozen or so she had killed in the space of a couple seconds. Gabriel drew his knife, Daniel doing the same, as the remaining twenty staggered forward, some with broken arms but a lot with ones that still functioned.

"I'll agree on one thing," Gabriel admitted pulling out a taser and attaching it to a small metal tab that extended at the base of his tanto, something he had added after he had Daniel had gotten them. "This really isn't much of a challenge."

He knelt placing the blade of his tanto in the blood on the ground before him that formed a large puddle that each and every infected was standing in. He activated the taser and electricity instantly shot across the blood and into the infected, frying them from the inside out. After several moments, he stopped electrocuting them and they all collapsed, smoke curling out of their ears and noses, and a couple through open wounds in their heads. Gabriel sighed in boredom just before a Licker leapt out of the shadows at him. Before he could even flinch, Daniel stepped forward, catching the Licker by the head with a resounding crack, the Licker's body snapping past Daniel and Gabriel from the momentum before falling to the ground again, the Licker hissing angrily as Daniel held its head facing him. It opened its mouth slowly, first baring its teeth then spreading then and Daniel sighed, holding his tanto in front of the blind creature's mouth in reverse grip. The moment the tongue shot out, it was split in half, the halves spreading and shooting harmlessly into the air, the Licker screaming in pain before Daniel spun his knife, removing the tongue altogether. The Licker again screamed in pain and Daniel drove his knife sideways through its brain, killing it.

"Weak," Daniel sighed dropping the body. "I'd like to fight a few of those."

"You're suicidal," Kelly snorted.

"I'd be fine," Daniel shrugged. "It's not like I can catch the T-Virus anyway."

"You're gonna die one of these days. And we're all going to laugh because you've now officially been warned," Michael stated.

Daniel shrugged and walked back to his seat, picking up his drink and holding Angel's out to her as she leaned against the car at his side again accepting her drink. If asked, she would say she was his second-in-command, since he was undoubtedly the unofficial leader, even to Michael, though Michael liked to challenge that authority. However, if asked, Daniel would say that if anyone was the leader of the group, it would be the personification of their love of killing infected and it had no second-in-command. Just a group of people who enjoyed fighting and happened to be good at it.

"So we're in agreement then," Daniel spoke up after a minute. "Arcadia's a waste of time and we should just stick to our own thing."

Everyone raised their drink in agreement then took a swig. Daniel shrugged and drained his bottle then pulled out a firecracker, lighting it and quickly screwing the cap onto the bottle before hurling it into the air. The moment the firecracker exploded, it blasted the bottle to pieces, the chemicals in the plastic the firecracker managed to melt flashing a variety of colors like a firework that lasted only a split second. One by one, the others, at least those with plastic bottles, followed suit. Then, they put the fire out and continued on their way.


	6. Prison Gang

**I do not own Resident Evil! Now enjoy the story my lovely readers, and don't forget to review, favorite, and follow if you like it. I always want to hear what you think of my stories.**

* * *

Luther was polite and showed us around the prison. Each stairway was lit by a series of torches strategically placed to light up the maximum amount of area that it could, which made it a lot easier to see. He showed us the rooms that they stayed in, although calling them rooms was being kind since they were the cells the inmates used before they likely fled the place. I shuddered at the thought of having to sleep in one of those, so I opted for sleeping on the roof. It may be colder, but it was less likely to make me think of when I was last in a cell.

As we moved throughout the prison he also showed us the shower and the mess hall currently some of the people we had seen on the roof were gathering there in order to eat, I saw a woman using a cooking pot and stirring some form of a meal, my guess would be pot luck as there wouldn't be much around to work with. I scanned over the people who were in the room and noted a skinny looking man with a head of greasy hair and a pompous attitude, I immediately did not like or trust him in the slightest. He gave me a bad feeling, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's to trust my gut feelings on someone.

Beside him was another skinny dude, I would presume it to be his Intern if I were to hazard a guess on anything since the pompous man made me think he was some sort of a producer or big shot, presumably anyways, I wouldn't know unless I asked of course. I spotted Janice off to the side looking slightly annoyed with everything, It would seem she wasn't too keen on the number of men that were currently failing miserably at hitting on her, I couldn't blame her really. Claire hadn't strayed too far from Alice and I once we started heading inside, I was thankful for that, despite feeling like shit for not realizing she was in love with me, I still considered her one of my closest friends since all this bullshit happened.

Luther walked over to the young woman who was giving out the food and handed us each a tray, Janice walked over as he was doing so and grabbed one for herself before he could do anything. He didn't seem the least bit phased by this and decided now would be a good time to introduce us to everyone. At least everyone that was important anyways, some people were of the mind to introduce themselves since they believed they were so important, I snorted internally at that thought.

"Alright I suppose you might be hungry after your flight and everything. This here, is Crystal, she came here to L.A. in order to start becoming an actress, but that was before all this happened. Now she uses her skills with cooking to make our meals with what we have left around here." Luther said as she loaded a two ladles of food onto his tray.

"Hey, what's up? I know you came here in that plane from earlier, I heard it land on the roof. Are you from the Arcadia?" Crystal asked as she loaded our trays with food. When she noticed our questioning glances to the food she chuckled. "It tastes better than it looks trust me."

I smirked at that. "No, we aren't with the Arcadia. I'm sorry, but the Arcadia is nothing more than an Umbrella trap. Trust me, you don't want to get involved with them if you can help it, that's a very dangerous road." I stated in a serious tone and everyone noticed I seemed to tense as If remembering something. Alice reached forward and grabbed my hand and squeezed it bringing me back, and I smiled at her slightly in thanks. Luther made note of how I reacted when warning about Umbrella and decided he would ask what happened later.

Luther cleared his throat and I turned my head to look at him again. "This is Angel, he is our tech and radio expert here." Angel I recognized from the roof as the young man with the bulletproof vest on, as well as the cross necklace. I nodded to him and he smiled genuinely at me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. It is a shame to hear about the Arcadia, but understandable. I heard that corporation is behind all of this mess in the first place. If I recall correctly I saw a video playing on one of the news channels about a S.T.A.R.S. member Jill Valentine and an Ex Umbrella agent Carlos Olivera with video footage about what happened in Raccoon City." Angel, Luther, Crystal, Alice, Claire, and Janice noticed my flinch at the mention of Carlos name, and Alice pulled me closer to her side which allowed me to relax some.

I nodded. "Yes, well as you probably know then the Umbrella Corporation then discredited it and said it was nothing more than a sick hoax on the very real tragedy that befell Raccoon City in the early hours as the Nuclear Power had a meltdown. This of course was an obvious lie fabricated by Umbrella to cover their own asses, the footage that was released was in fact very true. I should know…"

Angel, Crystal, and Luther all seemed curious now by that statement so Crystal asked the obvious. "How would you know?"

"You mean aside from dating Alice, who was there during the Raccoon City incident? I was also there during that timeframe, it was a disaster. Umbrella was willing to do anything in order to keep the infection from spreading, even locking the remaining civilians inside the city's walls once signs of the infection reached the checkpoints. It made it a buffet for the undead, no one was safe." I commented calmly from Alice's side. She had managed to shift so she was holding her tray with her right hand as her left arm was wrapped around my waist.

"Oh." Was the unanimous reaction I got. Now I will say that somehow the other people present had managed to miss our conversation as Mr. Pompous attitude and his lackey walked up to Crystal and the rest of us to get some food.

"Excuse me. Hey, can I get some food now that you're finished with your girl talk." Mr. attitude sneared. I glared at him and as he walked away I tripped him making him face-plant into his tray, when he got back up he turned to see who had done it, but we were talking to each other again so there was no obvious sign of who had tripped him. He grunted and continued onto one of the tables to sit and eat the rest of his food.

"That, would be Bennett, the man has a giant stick up his ass. He think's he's super important because he used to be a producer before all of this happened. The young guy beside him was his intern before all of this and his name is Kim Yong, the kid still hasn't realized he doesn't need to show any loyalty to that piece of shit." Luther informed us as he lead us over to our own table and we sat down and began to eat.

It was silent there for a while as we all ate and I noticed Claire and Janice surveying the area and taking in all of the different routes in which one could use if they needed to escape. It was smart, so I figured I would leave it to them, no need to trouble myself when I had enough on my mind as it was. After a bit we had finished and Luther lead Janice and Claire to a couple of cells they could sleep in, when he tried to do the same for Alice and myself I politely declined and said I would sleep on the roof. Luther nodded and lead us back up to the roof, Alice went out first, but before I could Luther stopped me slightly by touching my shoulder causing me to tense a little. He noticed and removed his hand since he saw he had my attention.

"I noticed you weren't too keen on the Umbrella Corporation, and even less so on er...Olivera. What did they do to you that made you tense so badly?" He was being sincere and he kind of gave off that big brother vibe for some reason, even though I just met him. I debated on if I should tell him the truth or not, and opted to tell him a brief summary, seeing as the truth was always best between allies.

"The Umbrella Corporation are responsible for giving me the T-Virus which has given me enhanced strength, healing, sense of smell, sight, hearing, and stamina. As far as I know unless my blood is directly injected into someone, then I am not contagious. I haven't mutated because it seems to have bonded to me. As for Mr. Olivera….let's just say he didn't take me not backing down from Alice too well and the result was torture of the worst variety, which still brings me nightmares." I sighed and hung my head.

Luther's eyes widened at the knowledge he had learned about me and sucked in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side a little as if trying to forget a memory that had resurfaced unbidden. When he opened his eyes again he looked at me and gently touched my shoulder this time without me flinching. I looked up at him and noticed he seemed very sad, angry, and a mix of other things I couldn't name.

"I am so, sorry that happened to you. I just want you to know I would never hurt you. Your personality reminds me a little of my little sister. She died in the beginning of all of this, but not before she was caught and raped by some seriously sick individuals. Her death was a mercy after what she endured, if it is any consolation I wish I could kill this Carlos fucker myself if he were still alive." He looked like he wanted to give me a hug so I leaned forward and hugged him, I managed to do so and not tense with memories of what happened flashing through my mind. He hugged me back slightly and I felt a little better, I had always wanted an older sibling.

"Thanks, Luther." We released one another and nodded to one another as I turned and headed through the door to the roof and out to Alice and the plane.

* * *

Alice had gotten some blankets from the plane and laid them out on the ground in a fashion that would allow us some comfort from the gravel on the rooftop, as well as some resistance to the chilly night air as we slept. I walked over to her and she looked up and smiled at me, I knew she wouldn't leave me, not again. It was really rather reassuring if I was being honest. Alice and I curled up on the makeshift bed she made, and it didn't take too long for her to pass out. I turned slightly so I could see her and smiled, she was so beautiful.

I lay awake staring at the sky and wondered if I would ever succumb to sleep, I couldn't let the nightmares keep me from getting rest. If I did then there would be no way I would be of any use to anybody. I slid over a bit and made sure not to wake Alice up as I walked over to the edge of the building and leaned on the waist high wall that made up the border as I looked out over the terrain. I sighed and as I scanned the area I noticed movement on the building beside the billboard. I turned my head that direction and noticed two white figures looking back at me, it was still far enough away that I had no idea what they were, and I didn't feel like going back to the plane to find Janice's rifle and make noise, which would wake up Alice.

I stared out at the night sky a bit, before I felt someone else's presence on the roof. I already knew who It was, I spent enough time with them before i was taken, so I knew it was Claire even before she reached my side. She didn't say anything at first and instead just stood beside me overlooking the streets beyond the prison walls. After a fashion, though, she did shift so she was turned towards me slightly and opened her mouth to speak. I turned towards her slightly as well in order to listen.

"I….remembered something else." She said.

My eyebrows rose in surprise, but I smiled none the less and motioned for her to continue with what she was saying.

"I remember, the Arcadia. We had just landed and there were these...lifeboats coming towards us from a ship. I thought they were going to help us, that was until I noticed they had these glowing scarab like devices that they began forcing onto us as soon as they reached land." She shook her head in dismay and I frowned slightly. I reached forward and placed my hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner.

"Hey, come on it's not your fault, Claire. You didn't know Arcadia was a trap, how could you." I said trying to make her see the light, but she wasn't having it.

"I was the leader, they trusted me to get them to safety and look where they ended up. How is this not my fault? Besides, you knew that it was a trap, I heard you confirm it with Alena when I was out of it." I blinked in surprise, I hadn't noticed she had even been awake during that conversation. I thought she woke up much later, goes to show you she was still sneaky even without her memory.

"Alright then, if that's how you want to see it, then it is your fault." I said which made her look at me in shock. "It is your fault they got caught, so what are you going to do about it Claire? They are your people."

"I'm going after them, I may not remember everything, but dammit Rayne, I do remember that I care about my friends and companions." Her retort made me smile.

"There she is." Claire stared at me in confusion, and I rolled my eyes. "There is the stubborn ass woman I always trusted to have my back in Nevada. You were making me worried there for a bit. I know you don't have all of your memory back yet, and even when you do I know it's going to be seriously awkward, especially with all of the new developments lately, but I'm still glad your attitude hasn't changed any. I missed having my one best friend around, it just wasn't the same with you being a shell of yourself." I shrugged as I let go of her shoulder and turned around so my back was against the wall and I was instead facing the plane and the sleeping Alice.

Claire stared at me for a bit before she too smiled a little, and in turn lightly socked me in the shoulder causing me to look at her in surprise. She smirked at my stunned reaction and walked over to Angel's comms stash and started looking through it for the hell of it. "You know, that wasn't the only thing I remembered." She stated after a moment of silence had passed.

"Oh, yeah? What else did you remember, Red?" I inquired causing her to pause in what she had been doing before she resumed her snooping.

"That." She said turning to look at me, when she noted my confused expression she sighed. "I remember the first time we met, up until you had us leave the mall as you fended off the oncoming horde buying us enough time to escape to safety. I remember you always used to call me, Red."

I stood there in shock, I suppose what Alena had to say was true, and that her rate of memory recovery was greatly aided by being around someone she cared for. The fact that all of the memories, aside from the one where she got her scarab and the others were taken, were about me lent itself to the fact that I was important to her, more so than I had originally thought. I felt horrible all over again knowing she was in love with me and I had been breaking her heart every time I went to her when Alice said or did something wrong because she was oblivious to how I felt, and I had been doing the same to her all along.

Claire walked over to me and noted my conflicted expression, she then brought me forward into a hug and I returned the embrace. I put my face down beside her shoulder and sighed in irritation at my own idiocy, which she anticipated and forgave. "It's alright."

I pulled back and looked at her sadly. "No, it's not Claire. I never meant to hurt you, If only I hadn't been so blind. You're important to me and I do love you, but not in that sense. You are one of the few people that managed to land themselves in my Best Friend category during this shitstorm. I hate myself for hurting you while I was pining over Alice."

Claire sighed and made me look at her. "Would it have changed anything, even if you hadn't found Alice again?" She asked me, and as much as I would have liked to have said yes, I knew in my heart that it didn't and she could clearly see the answer on my face. "Then don't worry about it. Things simply turned out as they would have anyway, just through different means. Don't worry about me, I'll deal. Besides, someone has to be there to threaten Alice if she hurts you again."

I stared at her for a minute then smiled. "Thank you, Claire." She nodded and shooed me away, I went and walked over to where Alice lay on the ground, and Claire headed back towards the prison's roof access door. I snuggled into Alice side and she instantly slung her arm over my waist and pulled me closer to her which caused me to sigh in happiness, maybe I could get some rest tonight without the nightmares. However, before I closed my eyes I noticed Claire stare at Alice and I with a look of longing and resignation before she finally turned and opened the door, and headed back inside the prison for the nite.


	7. Breakout

**Jail Break Bitches! Yeah, woohoo! Alright, here is the next chapter my lovely people. Enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up with something wrapped around my waist and I began to panic slightly until I remembered where I was and who was with me. Then I allowed my body to slowly begin relaxing and I slowed my breathing in case Alice was still asleep. As I worked on this I also made sure to look down at my body hoping to see if I had any new wounds, but I didn't see any, and I didn't recall waking up from any nightmares last night either. I sighed in relief, I managed to get one nite of sleep without a flashback, so that was a benefit no matter how small it may have been.

Alice grumbled and rolled away from me taking her arm with her, which was cute, she kind of pouts when she sleeps. I turned to the door into the prison from the roof when Janice came out probably to come and wake up Alice and I in order to go and get breakfast, as well as a shower, We really could use one, especially Claire what with the dirt and blood that's dried both on her and her clothes. I know that it can't be comfortable and is downright itchy after a while. I sat up since I no longer had Alice arm restricting me and I nodded at Janice letting her know I was up and that I would wake up Alice and we would join her and the others in the mess hall shortly. Janice inclined her head in acceptance and walked back through the door she came out.

I turned and nudged Alice gently until she managed to open her eyes, it was really nice waking up to her beside me, as well as calming. She smiled up at me as she stretched and then proceeded to wipe the sleepy stuff from her eyes. She then yawned and sat up and pulled me into a good morning kiss, which I was very happy about. "Morning, bed head." I grinned at her as we pulled away.

Alice rolled her eyes and nudged me with her shoulder. "Haha very funny. What did Janice want a few seconds ago?" She inquired.

"Oh, she came to make sure we were awake so we could go get breakfast, then probably use the showers here. I mean we really could use it, we are a bit dirty now that I think about it."

"Alright then, come on. We had better get moving before they come looking for us." I chuckled at this and got up with Alice. I then thought about it and decided to take the duffel bags we had in the plane out and place them by Angel's comms unit. I just had a feeling that would be safer than leaving them in the plane for some reason. Alice just decided not to ask, she had learned to trust my feelings on certain matters by now. Once I finished with that Alice and I rolled up our makeshift bed, and then proceeded to head inside for breakfast.

When we made our way to the mess hall, I noticed Claire and Janice were already clean. I imagine Claire must have gotten washed after her chat with me last night on the roof, and thinking about it Janice was clean when she came to wake Alice and I this morning, her hair looked to still be wet so the timeframe would fit. Alice and I grabbed a tray and went to Crystal to get it filled before heading over and sitting down at the table with Claire, Janice, and Luther. Luther looked up and smiled at us as we sat down beside them.

"So, first off I should probably say good morning everyone. Secondly, we need to find a way onto that ship." I stated before I took a bite of my food, Crystal came and sat beside us once everyone else had food and chipped in her thoughts.

"What about that plane of yours. Can't you use it to take us to the Arcadia?" She asked.

"The plane will still fly, but it doesn't seat more than three, four if you squeeze like we did." Janice said, in response to the question.

"Yeah, besides I think they were lucky enough to land once, trying to do so three or four times would be suicidal, no offense." Luther said to Alice, Claire, Janice, and myself.

"None taken." Alice smiled at him, not in the least bothered by his statement. It was after all very true.

"Why would you still want to go to the Arcadia though, even knowing it's a trap." Claire asked, slightly confused, but curious all the same.

"Well, you want to help your friends who were most likely captured by Umbrella and trapped on that ship. We simply want to do what's right and help you out." At my look of confusion at how she knew this Crystal elaborated. "Luther filled me in." I nodded then in understanding.

"That's very brave of you guys. However, since the plane is out of the question, we need another way to get to that ship." I said.

"There is someone here in the building who says he knows of another way out of here, but they don't trust him. I don't believe he has negative intentions, but I think you guys should check him out before we decide anything." Janice said after a while.

Alice, Claire, I looked at each other and nodded. We could always stop down after we were washed and see what all this guy was talking about. I mean my gut would tell me if he could be trusted or not, and If not, well it's not like we have much to lose anyway, we are still coming up with plans.

"Alright, we can go and see what this dude knows and see if he is trustworthy after Alice and I grab a shower. You guys got cleaned so you're ahead of the game, we shouldn't be too long as we are going to the showers after we finish breakfast." Alice nodded and since the brief plan was set, we all became silent once more in order to finish our breakfast.

* * *

Luther lead Alice and I back to the shower block and turned on the showers for us, warning us that it would be cold, as warm water wasn't a luxury they had here. It was one of those 'make due with what you have' deals. Alice and I thanked him for his hospitality and he told us he would wait outside in case we needed something. Once he left, Alice took off her weapons and hung them on the back of the shower, I proceeded in doing the same.

"You know with my powers I could heat up this water a little, it's not like it would take a lot seeing as I'm only increasing the vibrations of the molecules in the water." I said to Alice, and she smiled at me.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Alice pulled me in for a kiss, but before our lips even met I heard a noise off to the side of the shower and groaned in irritation. Someone was in here with us that shouldn't be so I regrettably pulled away from Alice and jerked my head in the direction of the sound I heard. Alice nodded and we both pulled a pistol from our respective weapon belts and headed towards the noise. As I got closer I noticed it came from behind a cart of towels, I moved behind it and saw a man crouched down trying to hide. I grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him out into the open, Alice and I both trained our weapons on him, not in the slightest bit amused.

"Move it." Alice ordered and we both motioned with our guns for him to move back to the main and only entrance to the shower room.

"Woah, hehe take it easy ladies." He said, I remember Luther having mentioned another member of the group and his name was Wendell, I was assuming this was him. "I'm uh, gonna be on my way now."

Alice grabbed him by the front of his shirt and began pushing him, making him walk backwards. I smirked at the development, he really shouldn't have been snooping in the shower room, it wasn't a very bright idea. Especially not on my girlfriend and I, though, for some reason I now grew concerned as to if he had seen Claire or Janice while they showered, and I grew angry at the thought.

"Easy, easy now." He said to Alice, but when he turned to me he gulped.

"Were you in here peeping on women getting washed you bastard? Did you see Claire and Janice?" I inquired with anger evident in my voice. Upon realizing my thought process Alice grew irritated as well.

"What, heh no, no not at all. I uh...was just, uh..." He stuttered.

"I suggest you tell the truth, or this is going to be a lot worse for you." I growled making it look like my gun was hard to aim as high as his head.

"Heh, yeah. Alright, okay yes. I saw those two chicks, so what of it." Alice and I narrowed our eyes at him and he realized just how screwed he was. "Oh, shit."

"Wrong move, asshole." I pretended that I slipped with the gun and shot him in the leg, Alice was less merciful and actually shot him in the dick. I winced slightly, but I couldn't feel bad for him in the slightest.

The noise however seemed to draw attention to us, not only from Luther, but from the undead as well. I heard a noise just behind me and turned in time to shoot a zombie in the head. It looked to have mutated again, as now they had four tentacles extended from their mouths allowing them to latch onto their victims. Alice dropped Wendell when she heard the undead and turned to help me, but when she saw the zombie was dead she went to turn back to Wendell only to find him being dragged down into a hole in the floor by another zombie. It looked like he became zombie chow, not that it was any less than he deserved. No one peeped on our girls and got away with it.

Luther rushed in and fired a few shots into another one that was coming at us from the side, and we thanked him. We then decided maybe getting washed could wait a while longer, we needed to gather the others and get the hell out of here as soon as we could. This forced us to realize we weren't as safe in here as we once thought.

As the others assembled, Alice and I pulled Claire and Janice off to the side of the room and let them know what Wendell did, and how we handled it before he became zombie food. Claire and Janice were both disgusted by the fact that they had been peeped on, but were very grateful for how Alice and I handled it when he tried to do the same to us, and when we found out that he did in fact do it to them. We then walked back over to the others, and knelt beside the hole in the floor. Angel shown a light down it in order to see how deep it was, it was pretty deep, and I also noticed something scurry out of sight near the end of the tunnel making me shudder.

"What is that smell?" Bennett asked.

"It must have burrowed up from the sewers." Janice said.

"Wendell did say he heard things moving behind the walls." Alice, Claire, Janice, and I snorted at this. "Sorry, I know what he did was inexcusable, but he was still pretty reliable when he was on watch."

"What, wait….so these things can just burst out anywhere?" Bennett said in slight panic.

"We gotta get out of this place." Kim Yong said, out of everyone he seemed to be holding it together the least.

"Originally I would say, Arcadia would send help. However, learning the truth I know no one is coming to get us. So we have to help ourselves this time." Crystal said.

"Well, this plane that you have…" Bennett began.

"It won't hold everyone. We already discussed this." I stated.

"We...we could draw straws." Kim Yong stuttered.

"No! We all get out of here, and no one gets left behind." Alice stated firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Great…" Bennett said. "How are we going to do that. Walk out of here...just single file?" We all looked at one another and I smirked.

"Looks like we get to pay our friend in the cell a little visit." I chuckled.

* * *

We all gathered around the lone cell in the room, and I wondered what this guy had done to get stuck in there. I mean he didn't look like he belonged, hell he had on a B.S.A.A. uniform, there was no reason for him to be in there at all unless it was a misunderstanding. I would have to wait for him to start speaking, but I had a feeling this guy could be trusted.

"What's your name?" I spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Chris," he stated calmly sticking his hand out through the food slot. "And who are you beautiful."

"Taken," I smirked shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you," he greeted, playing along. "I was wondering when you'd come let me out."

"Me specifically or our group?"

"Well, happy as I am it was you specifically, it really doesn't matter who really does the deed. So long as somebody cracks this thing open and let's the treasure inside fly free." He grinned and I rolled my eyes. Oh yeah. He could definitely be trusted. And he kinda reminded me of Claire.

"Go ahead," I nodded to Luther and Luther shrugged before unlocking the door and opening it. Chris stepped down the stairs calmly and looked around, smiling warmly until his eyes fell on Claire.

"Claire?" Chris breathed walking forward slowly, disbelief and joy written all over his face. "Is...is that you? You're alive?"

He raised his hand, fingers brushing her face and I winced in sympathy for him. Before he could react, she had grabbed his fingers and spun him around, bending his fingers and arm backward painfully.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Claire demanded.

"Your brother," Chris said through clenched teeth, clearly feeling the pain.

Claire hesitated then released him and he took several steps away from her before flexing his arm and rolling it.

"Claire's having a few memory problems," I informed him. "Probably should have warned you but I didn't think you'd act like you were gonna kiss her."

"Hug her maybe," Chris snorted. "I don't do the whole backwoods hick thing. Family's nice and all but not that nice."

Claire rolled her eyes and I shook my head.

"Before you make her kill you, I believe you told Janice about a way out?" Alice spoke up.

"Yeah," Chris nodded. "Follow me."

He led us out to the gate where the infected were pushing against the wall and the gate itself to try to get in. Then, he led us to a garage that was locked up tight.

"There's a UPV in there." He gestured at the garage and Angel and Kim Yong rushed over to it, followed by Bennett. "Urban Pacification Vehicle. Eight wheels, steel plates, and a water cannon. Seats twenty. We can roll out of here in style. Drive right over them."

"The door's locked up tight," Kim Yong reported before spotting a cutting torch beside them. "We could probably cut through it."

Just as he said this, a massive crash thundered behind me and we spun, looking at the gate to see an infected easily twice as big as those around it and wielding a massive spiked hammer with jagged blade attached to the back smashing said hammer into the gate.

"What the hell is that!?" Luther demanded as he and Claire rushed to try to hold the gast closed.

I grabbed a metal-handled axe nearby and slid it through the handles then backed away. "We need guns."

"My team used a room in the basement as an armory," Chris stated.

"That'll work," I growled, holding my hand out and blasting the thing backward through the army of infected but falling to my knees with a headache. Damn that thing was heavy. "That should buy us a few extra minutes. Claire, Luther, barricade this gate. Angel, Kim Yong, cut through that door."

"I'll go with Rayne and Chris to get the guns," Janice volunteered.

"Me too," Alice added.

"Right," Chris nodded and the four of us sprinted inside, leaving the others to do their jobs.

We hurried through the prison until we reached an elevator shaft. The problem was, it was flooded.

"What's this?" Alice asked.

"The prison had pumps to keep the foundation from flooding. When the power failed, the pumps must have..." He trailed off, his meaning clear.

"And how far is the armory?" Alice asked.

"All the way," Chris grinned. "Rayne and I will go on ahead, you two stay here."

"No," both said instantly.

"I'm coming too," Crystal called, running over and slowing to a stop. "I was on the swim team in high school."

"That so?" Chris asked arching an eyebrow. "Hope you can still hold your breath."

Alice pulled out a revolver and handed it to Chris who stared at it for a moment before looking up to Alice and adopting a very large grin.

"I knew I'd earn your trust," he smirked. "Come on. We'd better hurry."

We all dove into the water, hurrying through using the walls as much as swimming. We reached a piece of rubble blocking our way and I blasted it with my powers, demolishing it but making me need to breathe sooner. We sped up as much as we could, keeping watch for infected as we did. Finally we reached a stairway that rose up out of the water and I gasped for breath. We ascended the stairs, taking a moment to catch our breath just as a mutated infected exploded out of the ground, mouth tentacles latching onto Crystal. Without stopping to consider, I used my powers to blast it away at the same time as pull Crystal to me. The tentacles shredded her back badly but she might live if we could bandage the wounds. I passed her to Alice and then grabbed her wakizashi from her back where she kept it between her shotguns. My own sword was up with the rest of the gear and the wakizashi was a good foot and a half or more shorter than I would like, being only two feet long, but I'd make due.

Just as I got the blade, infected began to swarm out of the water. Any that got within reach of the miniature blade found their heads rolling on the floor. Short blade or not, the weapon was probably as well-crafted as my own sword, allowing me to decapitate the infected without much trouble. We made our way down the hall and around a corner before we came to the closed armory door.

"Open it," I instructed.

"Give me a minute," Chris growled in frustration, again ramming his shoulder into the door.

"Now!" I shouted as the wakizashi broke as it struck a femur on a poorly aimed, and admittedly overly fancy, sword twirl. I blasted the infected back to the corner just as the door broke open, but countless more enhanced infected surged past those and after us. Once inside, I shut the door then used my powers to drag a very large steel weapon rack in front of the door, blocking it.

"Thank you," I sighed to Chris. "Medpack?"

He tossed me the only one in the room and I took Crystal, deciding to bandage her myself since it was my fault she was wounded. Granted the alternative was dead, but still.

"Alice," Janice began.

"Really Janice? We have to have that conversation now? You feel like this is the best time?" Alice asked clearly not interested in talking about whatever it was but I was too focused on trying to bandage Crystal's wounds to listen. Janice nodded so Alice and her walked to the far corner of the room where they could talk without us hearing.

* * *

Alice sighed and leaned against the gun rack then looked to Janice to start. When she didn't, Alice sighed again.

"I know you feel like...I know...dammit Janice, you're jealous," Alice stated bluntly. "You feel the same way as me about Rayne and you're jealous that I'm with her and not you. Right?"

Janice looked a bit taken aback for a moment before nodding and Alice sighed, kinder this time and with no hint of irritation in her voice.

"Janice, you're my clone," Alice stated. "I knew from the start you would share my feelings, even if your programming or whatever was off just enough for your personality to vary a bit, you would always share my feelings, especially for Rayne. But I'm sorry. We both know I'm not going to give you to Rayne and she wouldn't trade me for you even if I would. She loves you too, but mostly because you're my clone. You know that."

"I know," Janice admitted. "And even if you and her were both willing, I wouldn't ask you to give her to me. All I want...just...God I don't know. We've never really been much better with emotions than Rayne have we?"

"No, we just seem to have learned to shoot guys in the dicks to deal with anger and to kill zombies for everything else," Alice smiled. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll try to keep the kissing to a minimum in front of you. And...and I'll let you kiss her. Once. And only if she agrees. After that, she's off limits. Understand."

"You would...do that?" Janice blinked. "I really just wanted you to not unintentionally rub it in my face."

"Well, I know how I would feel in your shoes and I want to apologize so...one kiss." Alice sighed, genuinely apologetic for not thinking about how Janice would be handling her and Rayne's relationship before.

"Alright," Janice smiled. "And, thank you."

Alice smiled and they both grabbed several machine guns, a few bombs, and a lot of ammo, walking back to the others where Rayne was just finishing bandaging Crystal.

* * *

I looked up to see Alice and Janice walking back over with a load of guns ammo, and what looked to be bombs. Chris dropped a duffel bag, putting several weapons of his own into it before Alice and Janice added their own, filling the bag. I helped Crystal up and looked to Chris.

"How do we get out of here?" I asked.

"Excellent question," He asked looking around.

"Vent," Janice said pointing.

We all looked and I grinned, pulling the cover off with my powers and shone my light into it. Clear.

"Let's go." Chris said turning back toward us and crouching, clasping his hands in front of himself.

Janice went first, Chris hurling her up into the vent. Next was Alice, who Janice caught and helped up into the vent. I lifted Crystal in with my powers and then ran at Chris and he hurled me upward as well. I pulled Chris up after us then we made our way silently through the vents until we came out in front of an open cell. I froze, along with the others, as we all heard a buzzing that had to be loud to reach us.

"You hear that?" Alice asked.

We all sprinted out of the room, Chris bringing the weapons, and we went to the roof to find Bennett in the driver's seat of the plane. Kim Yong was trying to talk him out of it but Bennett wasn't listening. Luther and Claire were trying to break open a padlocked gate door to get in but it would take a few more seconds. Bennett pulled out a pistol, firing through the open window at us but we all dropped to the ground, his bullets sparking off the wall over my head. Then, he took off, speeding over the rooftop and then down toward the horde below. At the same time, Luther kicked the door open finally and we all chased the plane to the edge of the building before looking down.

"That's right Bitch, fuck you!" Luther shouted.

"Not yet," I stated. "He's picking up speed from the fall."

Sure enough, the plane pulled up at the last second, propellers shredding a set of parallel paths through the horde before he rose back into the air, steering away from the city and toward the Arcadia.

"That fucking idiot," I snorted. "He's still going there? What, does he think we lied?"

"We'll find out," Luther stated. "Kim Yong, was the UPV not usable?"

"The engine is in pieces," Kim Yong stated. "I'm sorry."

Just as he said that, there was a massive crash below us and we looked down to see the horde surge into the newly opened gate past the massive infected with the hammer.

"Now what?" Luther asked.

"Now we need to get moving," Janice stated grabbing our stuff as we rushed into an elevator. There was no power.

Just as we arrived, the doors all burst open, infected streaming out.

"Everybody down!" I shouted tossing a bomb onto the top of the elevator and a second into the horde with I pinned with my powers as we all dropped to the ground. A moment later, the bomb above us, considerably smaller than the other, went off and dropped us. The other went off a moment later, shaking the building as it cleared the rooftop.

"You crazy bitch!" Luther shouted as we fell. "Thanks for the save!"

I managed to flash a grin at him before slowing our descent. The landing was still rough but it was far from the crash landing it was going to be.

"Oh," Luther blinked. "That works too."

"I figured," I shrugged as Chris and Janice forced the doors open and a massive group of at least fifty looked over at us. "Shit. We won't be able to run over to the other door without ditching Crystal. We need time."

"What do we do?" Alice asked reaching for her pistols. "Can we spare the ammo?"

"Give me my sword," I stated holding out my hand to Janice.

"Your...oh," Janice breathed and handed it to me as Claire caught my hand.

"Not again. Please." Claire looked me in the eye, her expression begging even more than the desperation in her voice.

"It's alright," I smiled. "I'll meet up with you on the Arcadia."

"Do you want a gun?" Chris asked.

"Not for this," I sighed shaking my head. "In close quarters I'll be better off with my sword. And this, of course." My left hand began to radiate psionic power, blurring as if by heat waves. "I'll be fine. I promise."

The others nodded and I let the power around my hand fade, gripping my sword and beginning forward. I sped up into a run, killing several infected before they could react then began having to remove arms as often as heads. Finally I had cleared a path to safety and they all rushed through. I pulled the door closed then looked around. The door to my left burst open, more infected flooding in, but these ones all had tentacles extended from their mouths. They attacked the other infected in the yard and after a moment, I was surrounded by more mutated infected than I could count. I gulped, thanking every God I could think of that I was immune to the T-Virus. One sprinted forward and I crushed it with my powers as another leapt at me from the opposite side. I grabbed my sword, slashing upward and split its head, sending the body over me and into the infected on the other side. I brought my sword down into another infected's head then twisted it to the side and spun, splitting half it's head then cutting three others' heads off. One of them caught my sword and I drove my fist through its head. I ripped it back out as another leapt at me. I slashed upward with the hand I had on the sword and split its head in half before the body landed on me, knocking my sword from my grasp. I pushed it off and stood, looking around for my sword only to see it behind a thick group of infected.

"This is going to suck," I sighed coating my hands in a repelling layer of psionic energy.

I sprinted forward, punching on and blasting a hole in it like I had used a shotgun. Then, I spun and delivered a kick to another, the same effect happening thanks to me thinking to coat my feet, elbows, and knees as well. I spun, punching several more before one latched onto my shoulder, tentacles digging in. I grabbed two tentacles, ripping them off altogether before sticking the spikes of one in through its eye. It stumbled backward, shrieking in pain and I continued my assault on the infected. Just as I reached my sword and went to grab it, one of the infected behind me latched onto my lower thigh and images of my time in Tokyo flashed through my head briefly. Wounds opened on my hips, shallow and not bleeding badly, but painful. Before I could kill that infected, another grabbed my uninjured shoulder, pulling me away from the first infected like a tug of war game. And it hurt. I could feel my spine trying not to stretch. I screamed, biting the infected on my shoulder and making him let go before I spat his blood out and kicked the other infected. Just as I stood, four tentacles wrapped around me from behind, two latching onto my collar bone and two digging into the outsides of my breasts, bringing more unwanted memories and much bloodier and more painful wounds, leaving most of my torso, front and back alike, in not much better shape than it was when I was rescued.

Again I screamed but this time, I lost my grip on reality. I was in the cell. Carlos had his whip. Gashes tore into my arms, legs, the sides of my head. Finally he put the whip down and opened his mouth. But he didn't speak. He barked. Furiously. He sounded like a dog that was about to tear something apart. He dropped his pants, stepping forward. He grinned. I pulled against my restraints, blood running down both arms. He stepped forward again. His hips jerked forward, except, it wasn't his. There was...fur?

I blinked, suddenly seeing the prison again. It was blurring past, torn apart infected laying everywhere along the path I was traveling along. But, how was I moving? My mind felt groggy and slow. I looked down at my body. My shirt was torn almost to ribbons, barely covering anything but enough to leave me a little modesty, my pants were only barely better, and there was gashes on my arms, legs, torso, and I felt blood running down my head over my forehead, across my nose, and just below my lips. I recognized more of the gashes and cuts I could see on my torso as Carlos's work my those on my arms and legs, and likely those on my head, were from the infected's tentacles being ripped out of me. I reached up to my face, making sure my mouth was still the way it should be rather than a gaping hole again and sighed when I realized it was. Then, I carefully reached between myself and the furry thing I was lying on, that it occurred to me I didn't know what was, and checked my single worst wound from Tokyo. Also blessedly intact. I sighed, moving my hand to under my shoulder, with my other moving under its shoulder and pushed myself up enough to look at my ride. My foggy brain wasn't quite able to tell what it was but it was massive, standing maybe twice her height at the front shoulders, with fur that could be just about any color but was so coated in blood and mud and some old sand, and God only knew what else that she couldn't tell. The thing looked back at her, pinkish red canine eyes sparkling almost with relief or happiness.

_It's a wolf!_ I realized. I heard a bark beside me and looked over to see a second wolf, just as dirty as this one, running along beside us, the upper half of an enhanced infected hanging from its mouth where its head was stuck on a tooth as long as a combat knife. This one stood maybe a half foot shorter than the one I was riding on but was still massive. I looked forward again just as we cleared the prison, the wolves putting their heads down and plowing through what was left of the horde, knocking them aside with ease and not slowing at all.

I realized we were heading away from the coast and looked down at the wolf.

"Coast," I croaked, realizing my throat was dry and my head spinning slightly, likely from bloodloss.

The dog barked a short bark and growled back at me, almost to say it wouldn't be turning around no matter what I said.

"Coast," I repeated. "Now."

It growled angrily but curved around, darting through the city, the other wolf never leaving our side. They slowed to a stop beside a sewage pipe and the first reached back, gripping the back of my shirt and lowering me to the ground before sitting down and licking my arms, legs, and torso. Then, it gave my face one big lick, slobber coating every inch before I heard the wolves running off. I wiped my eyes off and looked around just as Janice, Alice, Chris, Claire, and Crystal all made their way out of the sewage pipe staring at me, more specifically my wounds, in shock. I looked down, seeing my wounds beginning to mend themselves much faster than usual, probably thanks to the wolf, somehow.

"You...what happened...to you?" Chris breathed.

"My arms and legs are from infected. My torso, is what happened while I was being held my C...Mr. Olivera. Any time I dream about it or remember it, which causes me to slip into a hallucination that it's happening again, my powers reopen the wounds just as bad as they were when fresh. There are...a couple that I am trying harder than the others not to remember."

"I see," Chris nodded.

"Where's Luther?" I asked looking to Alice. "And Kim Yong?"

"Kim Yong died when the big guy found us in the showers. We escape through the tunnel, for lack of another choice. Luther, got grabbed when we got to the sewer." Alice stated, looking apologetic.

"I see. We should get to the Arcadia. No point keeping the others waiting." I said.

The others all agreed and we got in a boat a little way down the beach and then headed toward the Arcadia, entering the mist that surrounded it quickly. After a bit, we stopped and I pushed the boat silently to a floating platform beside the boat where Janice tied it off and we all climbed out, climbing the ladder to the deck of the ship and looked around. Deserted.

"They've got to be below deck," I spoke up. "They wouldn't hold them up here where we could get at them."

"She's right," Chris nodded. "This way."

"Rayne," Janice said catching her arm. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Rayne nodded.

Alice stared at Janice for a moment before nodding and went with the others and went down the stairs. Rayne leaned against the railing and Janice leaned beside her, waiting until the others were gone.

"So, did you hear what me and Alice were talking about in the armory?" Janice began.

"No," I admitted. "But I think I know. You...You were telling Alice that you feel the same way about me that she does."

"Yes," Janice nodded. "But, that's not all. I asked her to try to, not be too romantic around me. It's not easy to watch the person you love be with someone else."

"Sorry," I apologized. "I never thought..."

"It's okay," Janice smiled. "She agreed anyway, just so you don't wonder if there's something wrong. But also...she...she felt bad for unintentionally rubbing your relationship in my face so...she said...I...could...um...kiss you once, if you agreed."

"I...oh. That's not...what I was expecting." I stared away from the ship in shock for several moments as my mind adjusted. Technically Janice was Alice so I could see how Alice would have come up with the idea but I also understood why she made the deal, I felt bad for it but Alice would have the ability to understand Janice better, given she was Alice's clone. "I guess...I can only say that I'm sorry. But I'm not going to be unfaithful to Alice, even if only once and even if with her clone."

"I know," Janice stated smiling genuinely and pushing off the rail. "I was just filling you in."

I nodded and smiled back and then turned, toward the door the others had gone through. We both followed, deciding we had been up here long enough.


	8. Unexpected Complications

I caught up to Alice as we stepped through a door into a large white room with very strange steel plates on the floor. I looked around as Claire walked over to a data pad.

"Where are they?" Chris spoke up.

"I think I know," Alice said kneeling and looking at a panel. "They're below our feet."

"Alice, it's K-mart," Claire gasped. "She's here."

"Bring her up," Alice ordered. "Bring them all up."

Claire pushed a button on her datapad and a panel began to rise, revealing a stasis tube. K-mart was inside with a scarab displayed proudly on her chest. While Claire opened the pod, I removed and crushed the scarab then dropped it to the floor. When the door was open, Claire caught K-mart and I took the datapad. I brought the rest of the pods up, disposing of their scarabs too then handed it to Crystal and followed Alice as we walked through the field of stasis tubes toward the door on the far end. Just before we reached it, we found a pair of tubes with blood splattered across the inside. Whoever had been in there had died trapped like a rat.

"Rayne, Alice, we found the others," Claire called out. "We're getting them out."

"Okay!" I called back before turning back to Alice only to see her walking through the door. "Wait for me!"

I caught up to her and we stepped into a long section of ship where Umbrella planes were docked, several being gone where the Umbrella crew had abandoned ship. I looked sideways and saw a bomb, Alice seeing the same and winking at me, taking it and storing it on one of the planes. Then, she returned and we walked to the other door. The room inside had six experimentation tables, five of which had withered corpses lying on them. Directly ahead of them was a glass screen with another behind it. Both slowly rose as we walked forward, the door closing and locking behind us. We stopped as the last screen rose and we saw Wesker sitting in the chair.

"How am I not surprised?" Alice sighed.

"You weren't too hard to find. Our satellite system is still operational. Not too many people flying these days." Wesker stated. "Besides. I always knew you'd be drawn to your friends. Loyalty. Highly overrated."

A pair of hairless infected dogs entered the room behind Wesker and Alice drew her shotguns, aiming at them.

"Stop," Wesker spoke. They stopped. "Down." They sat, still growling. "Wouldn't want you harming my pets."

Alice moved her guns to aim at Wesker instead.

"Drop your guns," Bennett ordered, aiming his pistol at her head.

"Didn't see your plane Bennett," Alice stated dropping her guns. "I was hoping you went down in the water."

"Almost did," Bennett stated. "Luckily my new boss decided to pull me out. Kick them to me."

She did as instructed, one of the guns bouncing off of his shin loudly making him grunt in pain.

"Bitch!" Bennett hissed.

"What do you want from me?" Alice asked.

"The T-virus brought me back," Wesker stated before his head twitched sideways. "But it's so strong. It fights me for control. I thought if I ingested fresh human DNA, I could redress the balance."

"No wonder your crew abandoned ship," Alice stated.

"I would," I snorted. "Or I'd kill him," I shrugged.

"No matter, I have a new subordinate now," Wesker stated. "And a new plan. You were the only ones to successfully bond with the T-Virus. Your DNA is stronger than the others'. I ingest you, I gain control."

"Wow," I blinked. "I am so never saying "eat me" again."

"Me neither," Alice agreed. "That's pretty smart thinking." She began walking sideways toward a tray of what I knew would be scalpels. I was avoiding looking because I knew the sight, whether they were clean or bloody, they'd bring back memories. "There's only one problem with that plan."

"And what's that?" Wesker asked.

"We're not on the menu," Alice stated kicking the tray and launching the knives at him at the same time as I snapped Bennett's gun arm with my powers and launched him backward, his arm at a ninety degree angle halfway down the forearm.

At the same time, the two dogs arrived, standing on opposite sides of us, heads and necks splitting open to reveal that to be their real mouths, massive four inch teeth projecting from the sides and small tentacle things that seemed to be the part that would eat the victim. I looked past Wesker to see Claire and Chris standing behind him, guns aimed at him.

"Well isn't this one big family reunion," Wesker smirked. "Chris and Claire Redfield. You've really become quite an inconvenience for me."

"Wait till I start fighting," I smirked.

Wesker simply returned the smirk and reached up to remove his glasses, his eyes glowing the same reddish orange that the wolves eyes had been. They faded, leaving slit pupils and Wesker spun, hurling the glasses as the dogs charged. I flattened the dog in front of me and watched as Chris caught the glasses at the exact same time as Wesker's foot collided with his stomach.

"Go," Alice ordered as Janice ran in. "Janice and I will handle this."

I nodded and sprinted at Wesker, who was blurring around, easily dodging bullets. I grabbed a scalpel from his chair, wishing the wolves had grabbed my sword when they rescued me. As I reached Wesker, I slashed at him and he ducked under the knife, jaw hitting Chris's gun as it fired. Wesker managed to twist out of the way and the bullet, which had been traveling at Wesker's chest, instead grazed my thigh. I shouted in annoyance and pain as Chris winced but I shook my head, slashing at Wesker again. He blocked my slash by grabbing my arm then kicked me away while avoiding a shot from both Redfields. I landed hard, my head smashing off the floor and growing numb. I saw Claire and Chris seeming to try to hit Wesker with their guns but he caught both arms and hurled them into stasis tubes opposite the door. Both closed and sank into the ground.

Wesker turned and rushed toward Alice, eight tentacles extending from his mouth as he did. Alice drew a knife and moved to drive it into his head, as Janice slashed at him with a wakizashi but Wesker caught Alice's arm and spun, slamming Alice into Janice. Janice flew away but Wesker held onto Alice, throwing her into me instead. I, still being weak from cracking my head off the floor, barely managed to catch Alice. Wesker sprinted forward, before either of us could react, a single, massive tentacle extending from his mouth with eight spike teeth around the opening. Alice tensed, making my head clear just as Janice stepped between us and Wesker, the tentacle biting a chunk out of her abdomen instead. He stepped back, retracting the tentacle, the flesh around his mouth now dark, almost like it had rotted. It returned to normal as he did and he wiped a trickle of Janice's blood from the corner of his mouth as he grinned.

I stood, catching Janice as she collapsed and held a hand out, pulling the data pad to us and giving it to Alice, so that she could free Claire and Chris, before launching Wesker with my powers. He began to push himself up and I slammed him into the ground again before picking up the shards of broken glass from the screens on the ceiling that Janice and Alice must have shattered during their fight against the other dog. Wesker stood just as the dozens of glass shards tore through his body. He staggered forward so I smashed him into the ceiling then into his chair so hard the chair and stand it was on both crumpled. Wesker let out a strangled whine as he tried to breathe. After a moment he began to get up again but Chris and Claire both held him down with their feet then shared a knowing look.

"I don't think so," Chris growled. "Dodge this."

Both of them began to empty their guns into his chest but I rolled my eyes and walked over with one of Alice's shotguns.

"The head you idiots," I snarled, shoving Chris out of the way and blasting Wesker in the face, his head exploding.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, looking worried.

"I am now," I sighed. "I'm not sure about Janice, though."

I hurried back over to Janice's side, brushing some hair out of her face and inspecting her wound. It was healing already so she would live but Wesker had managed to take a pretty good bite out of her.

"Are you...okay?" Janice managed to croak.

"Yeah," I nodded smiling. "But I should be asking you that. Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you die," Janice smiled weakly. "And I couldn't let Alice die either given you're in love with her. I wanted to make sure I protected you, including from the pain of losing the one you love."

I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes. Here was a woman who had not only accepted being nothing more than the clone of the woman I love, but had also been willing to give her life for the original, simply to shield me from the pain of losing her. I smiled down at her and did the only thing I could to thank her. I cupped her face with my hands and pressed my lips to hers. For a moment that was it but after a moment, she kissed me back, pouring all the feeling she had into it. I kissed her back, half my mind enjoying the kiss because Janice was a good kisser and the other half enjoying the fact that Alice and Janice didn't kiss the same way. After a moment I pulled away and Janice laughed for a second covering her wound as laughing made it sear in pain.

"Not how I expected to earn a kiss from you, but I'll take it," Janice laughed. "Thank you."

"Thank you," I smiled. "For saving us. I can't tell you how much it means."

"I think you were pretty close," Janice smiled before pushing herself up. "We should probably get up on deck."

I nodded then walked over to Alice who simply smiled and nodded then wrapped her arms around me in a hug before pulling back and glancing at Janice. Janice smiled and shook her head, motioning for Alice to go ahead then walked over to Claire and Chris, who were also joined by K-mart. I turned back to Alice and kissed her and she kissed me back, wrapping her arms around me and I smirked. After a moment, I pulled back and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Don't even go there," Alice laughed and I kissed her again before looking at the door as Kurt and Kama stood in the doorway, both grinning and with Kama having an arm around Kurt's back and Kurt's arm around Kama's waist. I looked to the others and they nodded and we all headed up to the deck to get fresh air with the rest of the survivors.

* * *

Once we were on the deck we heard an engine roar to life and we all rushed to the edge of the boat in time to see one of the planes from in the hangar below take off. I glared at the plane as it got farther away and was about to try and use my powers to stall it, when Alice grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers with mine and squeezed. I turned to her and raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head and mouthed the words '_Watch' _I nodded and did as she said. A few moments later the plane exploded, and I remembered the bomb she had placed on one of the planes in the hangar before we ended up facing Wesker. I smirked, and went to ask her how she knew which one he would use, when I noticed a parachute come down just beneath the explosion and I grumbled.

"How the hell does he manage to not die! I shot his fucking face off, and then Alice blew up his plane with his own bomb, and yet somehow the fucker survives. What kind of shit is this!" I exclaimed indignantly. Kama and the others laughed a little at my irritation, however, it was short lived. I heard many approaching engines and when I looked up there were over a dozen or more Ospreys in the sky headed our way. "Shit, we've got company. Kama get the group back down to the lower levels and find yourselves a life boat. When the coast is clear get the hell out of here. Find us again later, now, go!" I urged her and the others along, they wanted to argue since we had only just been reunited, but knew I was right.

Kama made sure the others were following her and headed below deck, the rest of the survivors decided to stay and try and help, which wouldn't be much they basically were cannon fodder, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Any help would be welcome with the coming fight. As the Ospreys approached I had to squint at the one, but when the people aboard it repelled down onto the ship I had to swear. I knew the one who was leading them, and it was of course due yet again to one of those blasted fucking scarab devices on their chest.

"Son of a bitch, I am seriously starting to hate those fucking scarabs." I growled as I grabbed the pistol that Claire handed me, Chris handed one to Alice as well.

"Dammit, no wonder we never heard from her again, she must have been caught shortly after I left. I knew Umbrella was tracking me somehow, and realized that I needed to stay off the grid, dammit I should have done more to protect them." Alice said through gritted teeth and a guilty expression.

"Hey, this is not your fault. It would have happened even if you were there Alice, this is just how Umbrella works." I said trying to make her feel less guilty.

"She's right. It was only a matter of time before Umbrella got ahold of the Convoy and I. We just ended up walking right into their hands when we headed to Alaska, when you went to save Rayne. Thanks for that by the way, I really don't want to imagine what might have happened if you hadn't gotten to her." Claire said to Alice, startling both Alice and I.

"You remember?" Janice asked, still slightly wounded from the fight with Wesker.

"Yeah, well, not everything, but I do remember a good majority of everything that happened." Claire said, and then turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry I never told you, I just didn't want to be in the way and I saw how much you were in love with Alice." She shrugged.

"No, it's alright. I understand better than you know, I'm just sorry I was so oblivious to the pain I was causing you the whole time." I said looking a little sad and guilty. "Still friends, Red?" I inquired.

"Always. Someones got to have your back when you try to be Wonder Woman." Claire smirked.

I groaned in dismay. "I told you I'm not her. Who the heck wants to be her anyways. I'd rather be Xena Warrior Princess." I grinned.

"Uh...you used to be in love with her, Claire?" Chris inquired as we ducked behind cover in order to avoid becoming a bullet filled pincushion.

"Yes, Chris, I was. I still am in fact, but I've accepted that her heart belongs to Alice. I know I'll move on, but it likely won't be for a while since I'll want to make sure the person isn't just a rebound." Claire rolled her eyes as she talked to her brother. "What have a problem with gay's big brother?" Claire snickered.

"No! It just came as a little bit of a shock was all. I mean I knew you showed signs of liking Jill back when she was my partner on the force, but aside from that you never really showed interest in anyone else, of any gender." Chris sputtered, then tried to shrug it off and look cool and calm. Failing at both pretty comically.

"I guess no one really caught my eye after that." She shrugged. "Though didn't she used to have short black hair not long blonde hair?" Claire peeked around the corner of her cover and took in Jill's profile. "I thought she hated blonde hair."

"Well that could explain why we didn't see eye to eye at first." I snorted to Alice, and she just chuckled.

"Your hair is more of a dirty blonde, love. I don't really think that counts." Alice clarified for me.

"Can we maybe focus more on defeating these guys, and chat later? Some of us are still a bit wounded, just to clarify." Janice stated after a few moments of relative silence.

"Janice maybe you should head below deck with the others, just to be safe. Then if anything happens you can always use Alena to track us." I suggested.

Janice mulled it over for a few moments while Alice, Claire, Chris, and myself all peeked from behind our cover in order to start picking off some of the agents that were on the deck closest to us. They of course had body armor on so the only safe place to hit them was the head, but they also had helmets on so hitting the neck was the only option, hard as that was. I noticed some of the survivors that we had release from their tubes were trying to help out by grabbing weapons off of the fallen Umbrella Agents and taking cover, as well as laying suppressive fire on the enemy.

"Alright, I'll go. You both had better make it back alive though." She said before she turned and headed below deck, surprisingly unnoticed by any of the enemy since they were preoccupied with the rest of us.

Once we made sure she was out of sight we all released a breath of relief that we hadn't realized we were holding until then. We all looked at one another and nodded, this wasn't going to be easy in the slightest. Chris and Claire decided to cover the left half of the boat and Alice and I would take the right side. We all nodded in understanding and decided to move one at a time around the edges, Alice going first followed by me on the right, and Chris followed by Claire on the left.

As we moved we proceeded to pick off some of the enemies one by one, it seemed that their legs weren't covered by any form of bullet proof protection leaving them vulnerable to being crippled. While we had to rely on ducking behind cover as well as suppressive fire, being able to incapacitate the enemy before killing them off made it easier on us. Alice moved from behind one of the crates on the deck and crept up behind one of the enemy who was looking the opposite direction and snapped his neck. I then proceeded to shoot another guy who came up to fire at her, thankfully he had his helmet knocked off from someone elses previous hit, so he was killed instantly by a shot to the head from me.

I was trying not to use my powers to much as I was a bit weak from our fight with Wesker still, as well as the fact that I wanted to save them in case i needed to down some of those 'birds' that were still in the air above our heads. I scanned the area and noted Chris and Claire working in tandem with one another, moving quickly through the left hand side of the boat and taking out the agents on that end with relative ease. It made me slightly envious, but then again Chris was a former cop as well as a B.S.A.A. member. Taking out Umbrella operatives was kind of their job.

As I tuned back into our side of the boat I had to use a little of my powers to crush the skulls of a group of operatives that had decided to come up and rush us, most likely upon Mrs. Valentine's command, which I know she wouldn't have done if not for the fact that she was more than likely under the Red Queen's control. This made things a little bit dicey as I didn't really want to end up hurting Jill, but I knew if I wanted to make it out of here then I would need to hold no punches in order to make it out of this mess intact. I just hoped I could remove that blasted scarab before things got too messy. We were already losing a number of the survivors we had released from their tubes. It's wasn't really such a big surprise seeing as I doubted they had much experience with this type of warfare, add to the fact that they might not remember everything and are just running on instinct, it made for a very poor substitute for people who remembered how to fight correctly.

Unfortunately, it would seem as if the Red Queen was utilizing Jill's know how of fighting because all of a sudden I heard Chris's shout, and when I turned I saw Claire fall to the ground unconscious. Chris then tried in vain to fight off the rest of the operatives that had started to swarm him, and while he fought well it didn't take them long to render him unconscious as well. Just as he was, I saw K-mart step out of the ship, picking up a gun and beginning to shot the soldiers around Claire and Chris. The bad thing, was that she didn't see Jill right behind her. Jill walked up behind her, picking her up by the front of her shirt then slammed her back down into the deck of the ship, knocking her out. That left both Alice and I as the only ones left standing to fight these guys, our chances of making it out of this one without being captured were looking very slim to none, what I wouldn't have given for those wolves that saved me earlier to show up and help us tear these assholes apart. Unfortunately that wouldn't be the case it seemed, as Alice and I soon found ourselves surrounded just like Claire and Chris had a moment ago.

Alice and I proceeded to stand back to back and glared at the surrounding enemies. I only had a few shots left in my gun, then I would need to find a melee weapon or rely on my powers, which would only make me tired faster in this case. I noted one of the people surrounding us had a knife strapped to the side of their thigh, I was going to be aiming for that knife when my gun was empty. As if reading each others mind both Alice and I moved as one rushing our would-be captors and shooting them in the legs before snapping their necks and rolling behind cover in order to avoid being shot. This of course did nothing for me as one of the bastards managed to clip my shoulder with a lucky shot just before I had managed to duck behind cover again. I checked the clip in my gun, I had only four shots left, looks like I would need to make them count.

I let my head fall back against the crate I was currently hiding behind and let out a frustrated sigh and grit my teeth. This was not going to end well, I could already tell that much from the way this was laid out. The Red Queen had pulled no punches this turn, she clearly wanted her experiments back under her control, too bad I never was one to listen to a dictator, real or holographic. I tightened my grip on my gun and turned to sneak the other way around the crate and see if I couldn't find a better vantage point on the bastards, but in doing so I also noticed that one of the fuckers had somehow managed to sneak up behind Alice. I glared and fired off the last four shots in my gun at the bastard, dropping him to the floor like a sack of lead. I drew the attention of the operatives around me and they rushed me, I ducked and dodged as best as I could, even managing to steal the knife from the one bastards leg, before I felt a sharp burst of fire race through my leg, I knew I had been shot again.

Alice was furious and rushed in to help me, she managed to take out several of the guys/girls around me, and I managed to do the same once I had righted myself, all be it with the knife. It didn't last long, though, as I ended up having to throw the knife just under someone's helmet to kill them when they went to attack Alice leaving me weaponless, and open to being knocked unconscious with a gun yet again. Alice soon followed after me, I could briefly hear one of the operatives talking to Jill as she approached us, while someone else ziptied me and Alice's hands together so we wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Ma'am, the captives have been caught. What do you want us to do with the extras?" One of them inquired.

"Load up Project Alice and Project Valkyrie into the Osprey, take the others and put them with the other captives we managed to procure before we got here. The girl and the red-head will be sent to a separate base to be reconditioned as I have. I'm sure the Red Queen can find something to do with the rest. And sink the ship. Anyone inside will go down with the evidence." Jill stated, while looking down at us. She noticed I wasn't yet fully knocked out. "Oh look, one is still awake. Let's fix that." Her foot came in contact with my face rendering me out in a few seconds, I knew I was going to have a massive headache when I woke up, I just hoped we weren't going to be taken somewhere impossible to break out of, and that the others would be alright. I trusted Janice and Alena to find us, since I bet Alena could track her wacko sister.


	9. Taken

**Well here we are, captured yet again. Seriously doesn't Umbrella have anything better to do than kidnap people? Well anyways here ya go, another chapter from my co-writer and I. Cheers!**

**p.s. I don't own Resident Evil.**

* * *

Alice groaned, opening her eyes and looking around. She was lying on an experimentation table with leather straps and heavy iron shackles both securing her to it. She had a spot of blood on her left inner elbow where she guessed her blood had been drawn. She looked around just as a door in the wall opened and an Umbrella scientist walked in with a needle. He drew her blood then pulled out a second needle and filled that one too. Then, he turned and walked out. The restraints all released themselves just as the door closed. Alice stood, looking around at the table as it sank into the ground and a panel slid closed before the bed had dropped enough for her to be able to get through. A moment later, a large window on the circular wall off to one side lit up, revealing Jill, wearing the same blue jumpsuit unzipped low enough for the scarab to be clearly visible on her chest, and several scientists.

"Project Alice, who are you working for?" Jill demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked and instantly her body erupted into pain. Her body thrashed and spasmed as the pain coursed through her body for several minutes before the pain faded and voices reached her ears.

"...cure we synthesized from Project Alice failed," a male voice stated. "It was not perfected as we initially believed."

"What happened to the test subject?" Jill's voice asked.

"It mutated," the male voice stated. "It has grown to almost double its original size and has become exceedingly hostile. Its strength and senses have also become highly enhanced."

"Monitor it," Jill instructed.

Alice heard a door open and close then nothing. She looked up at the window again but it was dark.

"I have to get out of here," Alice mumbled scooting over to sit against the wall. "I have to help Rayne."

* * *

Rayne rocked back and forth, arms, legs, and torso covered in bleeding gashes that continued to grow as her mind replayed her time in Carlos's hands. She gripped her shoulders tightly, eyes seeing the inside of her newest cell but mind seeing only the inside of Carlos's cell. She tried to turn her mind to Alice instead, but with no success. Ever since she had woken up in this round room with the Umbrella symbol for a floor and had that one, now dead, Umbrella soldier cut her stomach with a knife, she had been capable of doing nothing but rerunning her imprisonment in real time. She could see his grin, hear every word he had said, see her blood on the knives and feel them carving into her flesh. After several moments, that became her world.

"What is she seeing?" Jill's voice asked from somewhere far off.

"This," a male voice answered. "After being traumatized by Carlos's torture, any time she is cut with a knife or is restrained with metal shackles she relapses into the memories."

"I see," Jill replied. "I want her monitored. If she starts to wake up, cut her."

"Yes Ma'am," the other voice confirmed.

Rayne thrashed against her restraints then stopped, closing her eyes and forcing Alice into her mind. She thought about her time with Alice. Thought about waking up next to her on the roof of the prison. She slowly opened her eyes to see her new cell and sighed in relief just as the door opened. Two soldiers walked in. Rayne would have killed them both with her powers if they hadn't given her the Anti-Virus already. Rayne pulled lightly against her restraints, testing them, but found them just as secure as she expected of Umbrella. The soldiers reached her and one drew a knife, carving a gash into her upper left arm and the memories flashed back. This time, however, Rayne was unable to separate them from reality, no matter what she tried.

* * *

Alice hated being there. The days ran together without end, the pain never really left her as Probably four times a day, Umbrella showed up to torture her through her brain implant, always asking colors from "Who are you working for" to "Why did you leave Umbrella". The Other thing she doubted she could handle for much longer was the dreams. She didn't understand why she was having them, possibly from some buried desire to have a normal life. In them, she would be a normal housewife, at first confused about what was going on until her husband of the dream, having been anyone from Carlos, to Chris, to L.J., even Mikey once, told her they had to get their daughter, Becky, who looked exactly like Angela Ashford, to school. She would wake Becky, who was deaf, up then make breakfast, her husband would complain about being late then flirt with her, then would go to leave when she reminded him of the time and be attacked by a zombie, though she didn't know what it was in the dream. She would try to escape with Becky but there would be several coming from each exit, leaving the only path to hide in a closet. Once there, she broke up through the ceiling. She would send Becky through then in one dream had died there, and the rest had had her get through. The next dream she had broken through the ceiling a moment later and had been caught, and the others had her escape the room with Becky. From there, she had died a dozen times in a dozen different ways but each time she had seen Becky be caught just before she did.

"I can't take this," Alice muttered as she began to drift off again. "I can't sleep. I won't. I...no."

Her head fell and she was asleep.

* * *

Alice sat up, examining herself in the mirror for a moment until L.J. walked in.

"Yo Bitch, we gotta go. We gonna be late. Becky ain't even up yet."

"I'll get her," Alice beamed climbing out of bed and getting dressed quickly. She went down the hall and woke Becky up then went downstairs to start breakfast.

A few minutes later Becky came down with her school books and Alice gave her her breakfast. L.J. came down a bit later and reminded Becky to recharge her hearing aid's battery's, using sign language, then walked over to the coffee pot, pouring himself some.

"Dem fuckin' batteries ain't no good anymo'. We got get some mo." L.J. stated.

"Sure," Alice nodded. "I'll get some on the way home."

"Well look who is by beautiful lil angel today," L.J. smiled kissing Alice.

Alice pulled away and smirked.

"You're gonna be late," Alice reminded him.

"Fuck, dem bitches at work can suck my big black dick," L.J. snorted.

"You're lucky Becky can't hear you," Alice smirked. "Now, get going. You're no good to me unemployed."

L.J. sighed and nodded setting his coffee down and walking toward the front door. Just as he reached the corner, a man in a ruined suit with blood coating his chin ran at him, trying to bit him. L.J. managed to block the man's bite but instead the man bit his arm.

"Yo dawg, don't do dat shit bitch, aight?" L.J. shouted grabbing a vase and bashing the zombie over the head with it. "Get Becky outta here."

Alice nodded and grabbed Becky, pulling her to her feet as more people, all covered in blood broke through the front and side doors. Alice and Becky fled into the only other door, a closet, and Alice closed it, the people began to try to break the door open. Alice tipped a heavy metal shelf over against the door then ran to the tiny window in the wall. She pushed it open and screamed for help but outside could only hear chaos. Apparently her house wasn't the only one being invaded. She grabbed a broom and began breaking a hole in the ceiling, breaking through to the next floor. She lifted Becky up into it then climbed the wall shelves to the hole as the people finally broke in. She kicked one off and L.J. smashed a lamp over the next's head. Alice climbed through then looked around. They weren't on the second floor, they were in a section of the attic that was down on the second floor. She boosted Becky up to the next section and followed before carefully making their way to the trapdoor.

"Stay quiet," Alice urged Becky.

Becky nodded and Alice opened the door, quietly lowering the ladder then climbing down it, taking a 2x4 with her before motioning for Becky to follow. Becky climbed down the ladder and they began to head down the hall just as someone behind her growled. She began to run with Becky, not looking back until they were in her and L.J.'s bedroom and she was closing the door. She and Becky fled out through the window as the person broke the door down. They dropped to the ground and ran out to the driveway to see the utter chaos before them. Dozens of people were attacking each other, the police officers were shooting them, and vehicles, including Becky's school bus, were burning. A cop car crashed into Becky's bus and another car skidded to a stop beside Alice and Becky.

"Get in!" the woman shouted.

Alice and Becky both threw themselves in and the woman sped off. As she did, a man grabbed Alice through the window for a moment before falling and grabbing the bumper. he held on until the woman driving sped around a corner and threw him off.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," the woman stated.

"Why are these people doing this?" Alice asked.

"Those things are not people," the woman snapped. "Not anym-"

She was cut off when a garbage truck crashed into the back driver's corner of the car, sending the rear into the air in a shower of sparks and flames. The car skidded on the nose for a ways before falling onto the roof and sliding to a stop. Alice shook Becky gently and Becky rolled over, looking up at her tiredly.

"Are you hurt?" Alice asked receiving a shake of Becky's head. "Can you move?"

Becky nodded and Alice kicked the door open, leaving the unconscious woman behind as she and Becky ran into the house nearby. She closed and lock the door behind them, the people outside slamming into it to try to break it down. After a moment, Alice and Becky ran up the spiral staircase across from the door just as it crashed inward, breaking in half. They ran into a pink room upstairs, hearing someone coming up the stairs and hid in the closet. Two men ran into the room, looking around for a moment before one of them threw a table across the room then turned and left. It stopped at the door, then looked back at the closet. Four tentacles spread from its mouth and Alice turned back to Becky as Becky held up the "I love you" hand sign. Alice made the same sign and smiled as the thing outside the closet leaned in to look through the shuttered door. Alice smashed the door open, throwing the thing across the room into the bed and breaking it. It began to stand instantly and chased her out of the room. Its tentacles wrapped around her head for a moment before she pulled away. She turned around and they wrapped around her again but let go as she turned around. This time, as they wrapped around her, she spun, forcing the man through the railing with her elbow and dropping him to the railing below. It broke and the wooden posts under it drove themselves up through his chest. But the thing wasn't dead. it struggled to get free, unable to move much. Alice heard something to her left and turned to look, seeing L.J. standing there, blood covering the left side of his shirt and jacket along with his right arm below the bite. Aside from that he looked fine.

"L.J., you're okay!" Alice said happily. Her smile faded as the same type of tentacles the last one had had extended from his mouth and he sprinted at her.

* * *

Alice opened her eyes in her cell again and sighed. She sat up just as the light in Jill's observation room came on.

"Project Alice, why did you turn against Umbrella?" Jill asked.

"Where are the others from the ship? Where's Claire? And Chris? And Rayne?" Alice asked earning a blast from her implant that lasted several minutes, or maybe hours. Finally it stopped and Jill reappeared again.

"Project Alice, who are you working for?" Jill demanded, much less kindly than the last one.

"Jill, where are the others?" Alice asked again, with a similar result but much worse this time.

The next few days, or possibly only hours, were spent with Jill arriving, turning on the light, and then activating the implant, trying to break Alice before bothering to ask any questions. And Alice soon lost track of how long she was there.


	10. Filler 2: Damsels in Distress?

Daniel revved the throttle of his snowmobile and he sped across the snow, kicking up a massive cloud of snow behind him. Angel was riding behind him, her arms wrapped securely around his waist and her right hand holding three knives between the fingers incase they were needed. To his right, Gabriel and Olivia sped along, Gabriel using makeshift sign language to challenge him to a race. Daniel looked to the other side and saw Michael doing the same, Kelly holding onto him and mouthing something at Angel that was making Angel mad, judging by the way her grip tightened.

"Hang on Angel," Daniel grinned. "We're gonna ditch these two."

Angel tightened her grip more, this time to be safe and to give her consent for the race. Daniel held the throttle all the way on and sped away from the other two, the wind nearly pulling both of them off. The other two managed to keep pace, barely a foot behind him, Gabriel ahead of Michael, but only just. After a few moments, Daniel risked holding up a hand then squeezed his brake, skidding to a stop as Michael and Gabriel stopped on either side of him and they all stared at what Daniel had seen in surprise. It was a landing pad for a helicopter, in the middle of nowhere. It was roughly the size of a football field with several helicopters and one hovercraft sitting in the center with a hose hooked to it and two buildings on opposite sides where a pair sniper was stationed.

"It's a refueling station," Daniel blinked. "For who?"

"Umbrella," Gabriel stated looking at the Umbrella symbols on the choppers. "Are they seriously still active?"

"Not bad," Michael snorted. "They always did have a great security force."

"Wait," Angel spoke up, also holding a pair of binoculars. "There's something...They're bringing someone off the hover craft. Two girls. They're both bound and gagged. One looks like a teenager, the other's...late twenties at best."

"Hey Michael," Gabriel grinned. "Wanna go play knight in shining armor?"

"Now wait a minute," Daniel spoke up. "What if I wanna play?"

"You've got Angel," Gabriel stated matter-of-factly making both Daniel and Angel blush.

"We're not dating!" both spoke up simply making themselves blush worse.

"And anyway, you've got Olivia," Daniel stated.

"She's not my type," Gabriel shrugged. "Nothing personal, just I prefer her as a friend."

"You've got problems," Daniel snorted. "What about you Michael?"

"I like my women a little less angry than..." he jabbed his thumb at Kelly, holding the other hand up to block her view but on the wrong side, something he did all the time to annoy her. It worked since she slapped his shoulder.

"Let's just go save the girls you idiots," Olivia sighed. "My God I wonder how old you are sometimes."

The three snowmobiles all turned and sped toward the refueling stated, staying close enough together that their snow clouds could almost pass as the wind blowing it. When within a half mile of it, they all slowed to a stop, getting off and working their way forward, making sure to keep to the shadows of the snow dunes. It was somewhere around midnight so the only thing illuminating the Refueling Station, and subsequently allowing them to see it from a distance, were football stadium lights spread around it. The six of them spread out around the station and Michael and Daniel entered first from opposite sides, making their way silently to the snipers standing guard and eliminating them. Then, they signaled the others to move in. They did as commanded but while they were moving in silently, Daniel broke the first rule of the group: never use guns. He had seen a small army was present and wanted to keep them distracted so he switched the rifle to full-auto and opened fire, not bothering to aim. The sniper held twenty bullets but each was a high penetration round. He wasn't sure really why a sniper needed a full-auto mode anyway but he didn't care since his shots were ringing out loudly and tearing through the Umbrella soldiers rapidly. The moment the gun was empty, he ducked down and the low stone wall he was hiding behind began to have pieces blasted off. A moment later, Michael copied Daniel, dropping even more soldiers and buying Daniel enough time to get away from them without being seen. Then, Michael's gun was also empty.

Daniel ran out of his building to see the Umbrella soldiers shooting up at Michael and drew his knife, sprinting into the ranks of soldiers, slashing and killing any he could reach, more than happy that they were alive, and trained in hand-to-hand combat. It was much more fun. Especially when they all drew knives of their own, deciding not to shoot each other. Daniel began to use his free hand to redirect their knives into each other while he killed them with his tanto. As he did, the others all arrived, also tearing into the soldiers, with the exception of Angel who was hurling knives into the soldiers, those she didn't hit not noticing.

As they fought, Daniel noticed the two girls had had enough sense to drop to the ground to stay out of the way. After a few minutes, Daniel sliced the last soldier's throats and walked over to the girls, both of which jumped and began shaking in fear as they heard him walking over. Daniel knelt and pulled the older one's blindfold down and smiled down at her. She blinked in surprise before looking around, eyes widening in awe, surprise, and a bit of fear still.

"Name's Daniel," Daniel stated untying the gag behind her head then reaching back to cut her hands free. "You?"

"Claire," she muttered quietly, unsure of whether or not to trust him. "This is K-mart, don't ask about the name."

Daniel picked up an Umbrella troop's knife and handed it to Claire then cut K-mart's hands free, pulling the blindfold off and allowing K-mart to remove the gag.

"Nice to meet you two," Daniel smiled. "Swing your feet over here and I'll free them."

K-mart hesitated a moment then swung her feet around and Daniel cut them free. K-mart stood, looking around and taking in the corpses around them then looked at the six fighters standing before them, all putting their knives away.

"Was...was there anyone else?" K-mart asked. "A boy? About my age?"

"No, sorry," Daniel said shaking his head. "It was just you two."

"It's alright," K-mart said, unhappy that Mikey wasn't there.

"Don't worry K," Claire smiled wrapping an arm around her. "He was below deck, remember? He got free with the others."

K-mart nodded then looked at Daniel and the others. "So...who are you?"

"Daniel," Daniel smiled bowing his head in greeting. "This is Michael, Gabriel, Olivia, Kelly, and Angel. Watch out for her, she's crazy."

Angel smacked him in the back of the head and he chuckled, making the three people they had rescued laugh.

"You guys are...strange," Claire laughed. "I suppose you probably wouldn't know about the Arcadia."

"Isn't it a town someplace in Alaska?" Olivia asked.

"No, it was an Umbrella trap," K-mart stated. "And it's gone. Umbrella destroyed it. We were hoping you had been looking for survivors. That, maybe you knew where the others were."

"Sorry," Daniel shrugged. "We found you by random chance. Welcome to Russia though."

"Thanks," Claire sighed. "Can we stick with you guys for a bit then? Something tells me we'll have a better chance of surviving then."

"Sure," Angel nodded. "What's that?"

They all listened and heard a helicopter approaching. They all bolted for a building but before they could get there, a missile hit it and the other one, both blowing up before the helicopter landed behind them, Daniel and Michael moving to the front of the group with Angel just behind them but between them where she could throw knives without hitting them. A moment later, two men dropped out of the chopper, both holding machine guns lazily in front of them and one, a black man that looked like he could play basketball, grinning at Claire.

"You know, somehow, I knew we'd find you causing trouble, eh Claire?"


	11. Rescue In Progress?

**Alright, finally the chapter we get to finally be let out of our cells and run free! Well as free as one can get anyway when dealing with psycho AI units, Umbrella Employees that want to kill you, and zombies, as well as mutated monstrosities. Oh well, that's life though i suppose. Enjoy!**

* * *

I grit my teeth, trying to restrain the scream, unsuccessfully, as Carlos shoved the salt and ice into my arm. Just as it started, it became dark. Pitch black. But, that can't be right. It was never dark in my cell. That was partially why I didn't know when it was night and when it was day.

_Warning. Warning. Unauthorized computer access. Security system disabled. Computer system reboot in two minutes._

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. My real cell was dark, the lights having all gone out. Just as I moved to stand, a panel of the wall slid out, revealing an umbrella uniform with body armor. A moment later, the door slid open. I quickly ripped the two sheets of paper Umbrella had had me in off and pulled the uniform on, running out of the room.

_Security system disabled. Computer system reboot in forty seconds._

I stepped out through a door and looked around. I was in Tokyo. A moment later, a second door a little distance down the street opened and Alice ran out, slowing to a stop as a red laser grid behind her disappeared at the door and it shut behind her.

"Alice!" I shouted.

"Rayne?" She gasped looking toward me then running over, throwing her arms around me before noticing the cuts on my face. "You're hurt."

"That's not the half of it," I sighed. "This suit's going to be hard to take off. But we can deal with that later. For now, I think we should get out of here."

"I agree," Alice nodded.

"We need weapons, I feel naked without them." I replied looking around and spotting a police vehicle. "Let's see if that has anything useful inside." Alice nodded and we headed over to the cruiser.

I went to the back driver's door first and wiped off the water that had formed on it presumably from a recent rain shower, and looked inside, there wasn't anything in the back. As I went to do the same to the driver's side front door Alice walked over to a nearby bike rack and found a padlock and chain in a basket attached to the front of one of the bikes. I had finished wiping off the water from that window when I stepped back a bit so Alice could use the lock and chain to break the window. Once that was done she stepped back and I proceeded to open the glove box of the car where I found a Springfield Armory 1911 Semi Automatic pistol and a spare magazine clip for 10 rounds. All together I would have 20 rounds if the gun itself had a fully loaded magazine already in it.

I stepped back from the cruizer after putting the spare mag. in my boot for future use and easy access. Turning to Alice we nodded to each other and started to move along the street when we heard an alarm go off. Then we heard a lovely noise that I had grown to hate recently due to being kept in constant captivity.

"_Standby….Standby. Tokyo Sequence Initialized."_

"What the fuck?" I said ever so eloquently.

"We must be in some sort of a simulation room. It makes sense if they were using this to first test the virus anyway. They sold it to the Chinese to use against Japan, North Korea against South Korea, America against Russia, and vice versa." Alice stated as we noted that people had randomly started coming out of the woodwork and were completely ignoring us as they walked along the sidewalks and such as if it were a normal day. Also, it was now raining, which only slightly made me feel better since I had a weird affiliation that rain helped me heal a bit faster than normal. I know, weird, huh?

Although maybe it was for the best that they were ignoring us, since a cop went over to his car and started complaining in Japanese about someone having broken the window of his vehicle. However, this proved useful when a woman bumped into Alice and I and just aimlessly continued walking, it was blatantly obvious to us that she was infected and that this was going to end in a massacre, but we needed to wait it out, at least until we could escape here anyways. So we watched in silence as she walked away and then slowly turned toward an oncoming man whose neck she decided looked like a good meal.

He died and everyone began panicking. They were running around and screaming, while Alice and I stood there next to each other and tried not to remember how eerily similar it was to what happened in Raccoon City. One by one people were being chased and bitten by those who had turned, and soon no one was left that wasn't dead or infected. Alice and I turned around when we heard a door being opened behind us, once we turned around we noticed the Starbucks logo being split in half as it pulled apart revealing a hallway similar to the ones Alice and I had come out of not mere moments ago. We looked at one another and started over, which then turned to running as the infected were no longer oblivious to our presence as they had been seconds ago.

As we ran towards the very white hallway behind the logo we found we were being chased by the infected from the simulation and I knew we would need to deal with them before we could make any true, and genuine progress. I turned in the hallway and came face to face with the infected woman that had started the outbreak in the simulation, I then raised my M1911 and shot her in the head, Alice too had turned around in order to help in disabling out assailants. Alice twirled the lock and chain around and used it much like one would use a Kusarigama, only minus the sickle and just the chain and a heavy weight (the lock) at the end. It was plain to see that she had some form of martial arts training, which being an ex Umbrella officer it would be logical to know different styles of fighting and self defence in order to protect yourself.

She managed to hit one of the oncoming zombies in the face with the lock and knocked it backwards while the wrapped the chain around another and brought it closer to her so she could roundhouse kick it in the head sending it crashing into one of the nearby pillars, cracking open it's skull and killing it. I however shot two more in the head before deciding to save the gun for later use and rushed into the oncoming horde and slid along the ground grabbing two of their ankles and pulling them to the ground, and watched as they smashed their faces off the floor, though not killing them. I then got up and roundhouse kicked a nearby one in a similar fashion to Alice had also killing it. The two that were on the ground attempted to get up, however I snapped one of their necks and the other I decided to curb stomp before it got it's head up from the ground sending it's brain matter everywhere, even my boots. I noted that left us with five more zombies before they were dead, we had only taken out half of them.

Alice was using a repeated backhand and spin and kick technique like she once told me she had done to Nemesis who I learned used to be an environmentalist she knew named Matt, before Umbrella experimented on him causing him to become the creature we saw in Raccoon. On one of the backhands, the velocity behind the attack had enough force to snap the neck of the infected, which she then followed up with a reverse snapkick causing another zombie to have a snapped neck from the force of how far back the head snapped. Alice then came over to me and I decided to kill the last three with shots to the head from my gun after Alice knocked them back with the chain. I had only used five shots, and after a quick check of the clip I noted it must have been full because I had five rounds left in it.

Once those few infected were killed we heard an oncoming bunch from the entrance and decided we needed to get out of there fast, thankfully whoever was running this little break out agreed and another door opened in front of us, closing just after we were through, separating us from the infected horde. Alice and I both breathed small sighs of relief and readied ourselves lest we come up against more unwanted guests both zombie wise or guard wise. The room we were in currently was dark as ever, until a light appeared on the floor in the form of the Umbrella logo, and it panned out color wise into an even larger version of the logo as the whole room slowly lit itself up. Again we heard the same voice from the simulation room.

"_Standby...Standby. Welcome to Umbrella Central Control." _We noticed panels on the floor open up and bring up cubicles for employees, all of which were at their desks and mysteriously deceased.

Alice and I looked at each other as we walked around surveying the destruction we had happened upon. "Huh, looks like someone had a field day in here." I said

"Yeah. I wonder who did all of this." Alice remarked just as a noise was heard from the side of the room and we turned in time to notice a rack of weapons come up from the floor. "Yeah, those will do."

"Of course they will." I joked rolling my eyes, but following her over to the rack all the same in order to get more weapons. I spotted a knife and decided to take it, watching as Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "What? You don't always get the cool toys." I said sticking my tongue out at her as she rolled her eyes in response picking up one of the TDI Vectors, a .45 caliber weapon, when I felt a gun pressed into the small of my back making my eyes widen slightly as I took in a breath out of surprise. Alice having noted my change in breathing turned in time to see me spin around and knock the gun from this now identified as an asian womans hands. Alice thankfully had not dropped her chain and used it to bind the woman's hands together after she caught her weapon immobilizing her.

"Don't." Alice said to the woman.

"My name is…" The woman began, however she was interrupted by Alice. I grumbled about crazy women and went to grab a few vectors for myself.

"Ada Wong. Operative for the Umbrella Corporation, one of Albert Wesker's top agents. I know exactly who and what you are." Alice said shaking slightly in anger remembering the man who caused all of this.

"Wait, this chick works for that fucker?" I questioned, approaching Alice and the newly identified Ada Wong. "What the fuck is wrong with people now a days." I grumbled to myself which made Alice crack a small smile, despite the situation.

"Now the real question is," Alice said getting back to business. "Why don't I just cancel your contract right now?"

"I don't work for Umbrella anymore. And neither does Albert Wesker." I snorted at that earning a small glare from the small woman which made Alice tighten her hold on her causing Ada to wince.

"Mark my words, Ms. Wong. That man is only in it for himself, he always has been and always will be. So don't be surprised when he betrays you and the rest of us." I stated with as much conviction as I could, still remembering his words when I was being held captive by Mr. Olivera.

Alice was debating on if she should kill Ada or not when Fuck Face appeared on one of the screens. I growled lowly in my throat when I saw him, the bastard would not stay dead! "You can kill her if you like, but then you'll never get out of this place." The slippery snake fuck said.

"Wesker." I growled.

"Now, be a good girl and unchain her." Alice did so then threw it forward smashing the screen with the lock. He only popped up again on another screen. "Oh and Rayne, I am deeply sorry for what Mr. Olivera did to you. I'm sorry I didn't stop him." I glared at his image with a hatred that would make Ares proud.

"Go, fuck yourself Wesker. You're not sorry in the slightest. You had the opportunity to put an end to it multiple times, however you still let him continue his sick games. YOU BASTARD, YOU MONSTER. Do you have any idea what he did to me, do you even care!? No, no you don't. You only care about the bottom line. " I was breathing heavily at this point trying to repress my memories as best as I could so I didn't relapse into the same state I was back in my cell. Ada having not been told of what transpired grew curious and slightly worried when she saw i was about to break. Alice came forward and wrapped me in her arms and let me hide my face in her neck while she glared daggers at Wesker. If only looks could kill, then we might not have to deal with him later.

"Oh, and Alice? How nice to see you again." He said rather smugly, having overlooked my shouting and slight breakdown.

* * *

"How did they get out?" One voice inquired.

"She's obviously getting help." Jill stated. "We have a traitor in this facility."

"The security systems were shut down for two minutes ma'am." Another voice said.

"What about, Control?" Jill asked.

"We still can't raise them." A third voice, more on the female side said in answer.

* * *

"I have executed everyone in this Control Room. I enabled Wesker to hack the mainframe. We shut down security systems. We let you out of those cells." Ada stated. I raised my head from Alice's neck and stared at her my eyes red from trying not to cry.

"While I am happy to be free of the cell, am I supposed to be thankful that you needed the help of someone I loathe." I asked sarcastically making Alice hug me tighter in response, which caused me to relax a little more and sigh. She was my comfort and my rock in this particular hard place.

"While I can understand I am not someone you are fond of at the moment, we have to get you out of this facility. The both of you." Wesker said.

"So, why do you want to help us?" Inquired Alice, ever the diplomat.

He sighed in mild irritation. "We need you, the human race faces extinction. Our only hope of survival, is for us to work together." Alice internally was thinking up multiple ways to murder him, while externally she nodded begrudgingly in acceptance of this fact.

"However, We're not going anywhere until we know where we are, and what the hell is going on here." Alice said as I managed to recompose myself and pulled away from her giving her a nod that I was alright for now. I then walked over to the window in the room and looked out as he spoke.

"You are in the Prime Umbrella Testing Facility." He said.

"Explain, Tokyo." I said, having guessed it was a simulation already.

"What you saw was just a detailed recreation. Nothing more. It goes on for a few city blocks, that's all." He explained.

"We were outside." Alice said, sounding unsure now.

"Were you?" Ada questioned. "Saw the sky did you."

"It was night." Alice informed.

"Stars? The moon?" Ada further inquired.

"The testing floor is 300 feet high. The ceiling black, it's usually night in there, but isn't that when the monsters come out anyway?" He chuckled. I however did not.

"The monsters are always out, the worst ones are the ones that hide in plain daylight masquerading around as normal people just waiting for an easy prey. You'd know all about that wouldn't you, Wesker." I sneered. He once again however decided to ignore me, making me mildly irritated.

"It was raining." Alice said, though she now doubted it was real. Like I had all along after the voice announced a simulation.

"Climate Control. Wind, Rain, I imagine they could even make it snow if they wanted too." I said before Wesker could begin to talk. Alice then turned to me only slightly shocked that i had realized it was false before she had.

"Who built such a place?" She inquired.

"Simple. The Umbrella Corporation derived its primary income from the sale of viral weaponry. Something that is impossible to test in the real world. They recreated the center of New York, simulated an outbreak, showed it to the Russians and sold them the virus. They simulated an outbreak in Moscow, and sold it to the Americans. An outbreak in Tokyo…" He mused.

"Sold it to the Chinese." Alice filled in.

"An outbreak in China." Ada further supplied.

"Sold it to the Japanese." I said.

"Exactly. Everyone had to have it. The Umbrella Corporation built a new arms race. Only this time it was biological rather than nuclear. Highly profitable. And this is where it all happened, this is Umbrella's greatest creation." Wesker continued talking while Alice walked over and grabbed another Vector from the rack. "The belly of the beast."

"So why don't we just get the hell out of here." She said ready to fire out the glass, however I stopped her by shaking my head and catching her arm.

"We aren't exactly above ground. I noticed it while looking out the window while he was talking. I think we may be underwater and somewhere very Icy. You learn how water looks when there is ice on it from being in Alaska. Especially how light reflects in the water if you are underneath it." I stated.

"Correct. This facility is located in the Straits of Kamchatka, Northern Russia. The old Soviet Union built submarine pens here in the 80's. After the Cold War ended, the Umbrella Corporation expanded them and built the testing floor. No one, has ever escaped from this facility." Wesker sounded proud.

Alice was standing next to Ada and I as the sun finally came up and we saw the light pour through the ice and into the water letting us know just how far down we were. It truly was a sight to see, and might have been rather pretty if it wasn't for the fact that we were in an Umbrella facility with angry agents after us trying to kill us and imprison us again. That was not something I looked forward to taking onto any version of a date I would take Alice on.

"You will need all the help you can get. So i have arranged for a strike team to enter from the surface to assist you." He said.

* * *

Two all terrain snowmobiles showed up above the compound they looked more like giant armored vans with tank treads, as well as four other smaller snowmobiles. Two of which carried two people, the other two had their own vehicles. Both of the armored mobiles opened their doors, out of one stepped a familiar basketball player, a particular redhead woman, a blonde, a brunette, and a black haired teen. Out of the other vehicle came an older gentleman in a red vest, and a man with a leather jacket and a hairdo that screamed of how he thought he was the shit. From the smaller snowmobiles came a group of six, the rescue crew had arrived.


	12. Breaking In

**And queue dumbass remarks from the irritating blonde man that we will happily bash. Lol **

* * *

"So, remind me again why he's not using Ada's pass codes?" Leon, a man in his mid thirties or so with a fur lined leather coat and slicked back hair asked.

"Because he knows what the fuck he's doing," Daniel snorted, sitting on top of the same terminal Gabriel was kneeling in front of, disconnecting and reconnecting wires almost too fast to keep track of.

"The pass codes is pointless," Gabriel stated. "They already know we're coming, probably know we're here, the moment the door opens and the elevator comes up they'll know where and how we're getting in, and I'd be surprised if they didn't have a welcoming committee waiting. Daniel, could you please get out of my way? Plus, the other way would take longer."

"The charges are set!" Barry, a man about Leon's age with black hair combed back, a cigar in his mouth, and a red vest on concealing a pair of pistols, stated.

"What happens if we're not out by then?" Luther asked.

"Then I hope you're really good at hoping your breath," Barry snorted.

"What do you mean it would take longer?" Leon asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Doing it by way of the passcodes would take another-" he pulled his left sleeve up revealing seven expensive-looking wristwatches. "-three minutes."

"And?" Leon asked just Gabriel plugged a cord in and a massive circular door opened in the ground behind them.

"And I just saved us time," Gabriel stated as the elevator reached them and they all stepped on, Leon, Luther, Barry, Janice, Daniel, Gabriel, Michael, Angel, Kelly, Olivia, Claire, K-mart, Kama, and Kurt.

Kama had a katana hung across her back and held an M-16, Kurt held another one but with a scope, Barry held an ACE 21, Leon held a SIG SG 552, Luther held a Heckler &amp; Koch G36C, Claire had an AK47, K-mart had a 12-gauge shotgun, Janice had Alice's dual shotguns complete with quarters and a pair of MP5s, and Daniel and his group all had their knives. Daniel was, however, wearing a pistol under his left arm that he didn't intend to use, and was holding a duffel bag filled with a few "goodies" in case things got messy. The pistol was custom, something of a cross between a H&amp;K VP70 and a Walther P5. He had had it for a very long time but never used it because he preferred his knife.

"Hold on ladies," Barry said as he pulled the handle, making the elevator descend.

"Please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times," Michael spoke up spinning his knife on his palm. "And if you must lose a limb, please, for the love of God, leave us your gun."

"You're an ass," Leon decided.

"No, I'm on crack," Michael nodded and Daniel snorted in amusement.

"What, that's funny?" Leon demanded. "He's high and we're supposed to trust him?"

"He ain't high dumbass," Daniel laughed. "He's sitting on his ass crack. Therefore, he's on crack."

Leon stared at him before resting his face in his palm.

"How the fuck did you idiots survive in Russia all this time?" Leon wondered allowed.

"You'll see," Daniel laughed. "I'm sure."

The elevator stopped and everyone stepped off.

"Last stop, bitches, zombies, and lots of angry Umbrella troops," Michael stated.

"Seriously, shut up," Leon growled.

* * *

"You hear that?" Alice asked as a scraping sound began to grow louder.

An Executioner walked into view in front of the three women and another behind them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Alice complained, standing facing one, two vectors out in front of her as Rayne stood face the other, her own Vectors facing hers. Both had fresh blood on their axes, despite there being no one around.

After a moment, both executioners charged forward, the three women opening fire, the bullets blasting wide holes into their bodies. They waited until the executioners reached them and raised their axes before stepping out of the way, the axe blades crashing down into the ground. Alice leapt over the axes firing into both executioners' heads as they ripped the axes back out. Ada, who was also firing at one, ran onto a bus beside them and threw herself to the ground as an axe smashed through the bus, passing over her. The other executioner hurled its axe after Alice as Rayne emptied both of her guns into the executioner's heads, which were barely present anymore.

"What are these things?" Rayne wondered aloud as she sprinted away from the still-armed executioner which chased her.

The axe Alice had ducked under crashed into the side of a tanker truck, gasoline pouring out around the axe. The executioner ran to the axe as Alice turned, sprinting down the street, straight away from it, her executioner following as Rayne joined her, the executioner behind her joining the other. After several minutes, they leapt over a taxi, the two axes crashing down into the cab behind them. They turned around as the two executioners lifted their axes, the cab beginning to lift up with them.

"Hey boys," Alice called out as the gas in the street reached their feet. "Bad idea."

She and Rayne, who was using the pistol from the police car in the Tokyo Simulation again, opened fire on the filler cap. After a moment, the gas tank exploded, launching both of the executioners back down the street to the tanker, the fire from the explosion chasing them along the gas until they crashed into the tanker. A moment later, the fire reached them and the tanker exploded, blasting both of them into bits. One of the axes landed in front of them and Ada checked a watch.

"Let's go," Ada spoke up beginning to walk away. "We're behind schedule."

"Alice, think you can help me lift this?" Rayne asked trying to lift the axe.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"It's cool," Rayne stated. "I want one."

"Leave it," Alice chuckled. "We'll go back to Las Angeles once you get your abilities back."

Rayne sighed but nodded and dropped it and followed Alice down the street.

* * *

Daniel looked up as the lights of the ceiling all shut off, making it as dark as night.

"What's going on?" Luther asked.

"The Red Queen knows we're here," Leon stated.

"She activated the simulation Dip Shit," Michael spoke up.

"God I hate him," Leon growled gripping his gun tighter.

"You get used to him," Daniel promised. "He doesn't mean anything by it. He's just naturally an ass. So, Janice, was it? Who is it we're here to save?"

"Alice and Rayne," Janice stated. "I am a clone of Alice. And Rayne is the woman we both love. She and Alice are together and both bonded with the T-Virus, giving them telepathy between each other and myself, telekinesis, enhanced reflexes, augmented speed, faster healing, enhanced strength, and a few other things. Alice was cured by Wesker, however, while they were still fighting, and Rayne was likely injected with the cure which leaves her powers useless but won't cure her, for whatever reason."

"I see," Daniel nodded. "So, their powers aren't unlike me and Angels except with psychic shit."

"I have the abilities too," Janice stated. "And what do you mean you have powers?"

"You can't tell me you didn't notice our glowing eyes," Daniel smirked.

"Well, yes," Janice nodded.

"We have viruses of our own," Daniel stated. "I'll explain further later. Kelly has one too but hers is different."

They fell silent and all took shelter behind a line of very expensive cars as they heard footsteps. The fog before them began to clear, several lights coming on behind them and they saw silhouettes marching forward slowly, all holding guns.

"What the hell is that?" Barry asked.

"Fall back, everybody fall back," Leon urged as they retreated into the store behind them.

"Are those Umbrella troops?" Claire asked.

"You wish!" Daniel snorted. "Those are Las Plagas zombies."

"Las Plagas?" K-mart asked.

"Parasites," Daniel stated. "Only ever seen one of those zombies die."

Just then, the zombies opened fire, everyone ducking down as the bullets began crashing through the window, shattering it and then punching holes in the walls.

"What the fuck are they shooting?" Leon shouted.

"PKM!" Daniel shouted over the gunfire as the others, those holding guns, at least, returned fire. Another gun began to shoot, the holes much bigger. Then two more guns. "Browning M2, DShK 12.7mm HMG, and M240C!"

"How does a knife fighter know so much about guns?" Leon shouted.

"I'm an ex Marine!" Daniel shouted. "The life didn't suit me! I moved back to my small town then to Chicago and-"

He stopped as the shelf he was hiding behind exploded beside his head. He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of incendiary grenades pulling the pins then hurled them out of the store and into the ranks of soldiers. Both went off and they could hear soldiers screaming.

* * *

Alice, Ada, and I stopped looking around. The Suburbia location was destroyed. Cars were flipped, crashed into telephone poles, and a couple were folded into ninety degree angles. A Raccoon City news chopper was crashed down on top of one car, the tail laying behind it, broken off.

"This is the rendezvous," Ada reported. "The others are late."

Alice saw movement in the house off to the left but didn't react. I only knew because I saw the same movement, also not reacting.

"Movement in the house behind you," Alice stated.

"Upstairs window," I said. We all began walking toward the house, acting like we were trying to find someplace to wait. I took the lead, holding my pistol at the ready, Ada behind me, her own pistol ready, and Alice brought up the rear.

* * *

"Daniel!" Michael shouted. "We've got to break the rule! You have to go get help! We'll be here! Get Alice and Rayne and get your ass back here!"

Daniel nodded and he and Angel began to make their way toward the side door to the next stoor, staying low. They stopped when Janice and Gabriel followed.

"I'm going to help! I won't leave Rayne in there, even with Alice!" Janice shouted.

"I'm not staying here! You may need my computer skills! They won't!" Gabriel shouted.

"Take these!" Kama shouted sliding the katana to Daniel who caught it before Kama kicked the "goodies" bag to him. "The sword is Rayne's! She'll be happy to see it!"

Daniel nodded then glanced at his group.

"All of you be careful! If I come back and any of you are dead I'll piss on your graves!" Daniel shouted just before a bullet hole opened beside his head in the wall, the bullet barely missing and making him jerk his head back. "I'm outta here! Good luck!"

They left through the door, staying low until they had looped around the zombies and sprinted out of the Moscow simulation to the Suburbia one.


	13. Semi-Reunited and Reminiscing

I entered the house first noticing the amount of blood splattered everywhere. It was clear there was some form of a struggle that went on, nothing made it more evident than the sight of a dead zombie that had been impaled on a broken piece of the staircase railing. Ada came in after me, and Alice followed closely after, taking in the scene before her and frowning. Ada frowned as well, confused etched on her face.

"Why would they be in here?" Ada questioned.

Alice and I walked into the living room and noticed a dead clone of Alice lying on the coffee table. It was mildly disturbing seeing a copy of the woman I love lying dead before me, so i walked over to her and grabbed her hand, both out of reassurance and comfort for the both of us.

"Huh, so more clones of me." Alice mentioned after a moment, taking the time to squeeze my hand back in appreciation for the gesture.

"Of course. You were one of the 50 basic models, as were you." Ada said looking at Alice and I.

"Wait, there are clones….of me? Oh gods above." I said in shock and dismay.

"Don't worry, in your case i suppose it is a godsend that they didn't make many of you. Though do not be surprised if you find one of yourself located somewhere in town. Last I checked you didn't have more than a few clones left to be fair." Ada informed.

"Eh', I never have been popular with Umbrella. So go figure, it doesn't come as such a surprise." I said. "So, basic models?"

"How do you think Umbrella populates these test scenarios. Hundreds of people dead each time they run a simulation. Umbrella imprints them with basic memories. Just enough to ensure correct emotional response for the threat of the Biohazard." Ada went on to explain. "In one life she could be a Suburban housewife. The next? A business woman in New York. The next? A soldier working for Umbrella."

At that moment we all heard movement from upstairs, so I pulled away from Alice as she drew her Vectors, I drew my pistol, and Ada drew her gun as well. We all nodded to each other as Alice and I started to head up the stairs careful to have our weapons drawn and out incase we needed to shoot anyone, or anything. I was covering Alice's back since she headed up the stairs ahead of me. When we reached the top of the stairs we looked both ways before Alice and I headed to the right of the landing moving towards the direction of the noise, into a girls room, which for me was way too pink.

Upon entering the room Alice and I carefully looked around, though I could feel someone watching us, most likely from the closet which seemed to be the only thing not trashed in the room miraculously enough. Alice and I then heard a noise similar to a rattling sound from within the closet and we looked to each other before we moved forward carefully incase something popped out at us. We approached the closet carefully and as we got closer it popped open and a police officer who had become one of the undead went to attack alice, I quickly unloaded a few shots into it's body and head causing it to drop to the floor, out of commission. Sadly the force of the bullets sent him back into the shelving unit in the corner of the room, which was a shame, there were some nice stuffed animals present on it, now buried beneath a deceased corpse.

"Mommy," Said a voice from the doorway making Alice and I both turn around in mild surprise. "I hid like you told me." The girl came forward and hugged Alice around the waist and my eyebrows shot up in surprise. No one was more shocked though than Alice whose jaw was agape as she looked to me in confusion and worry.

I smiled in reassurance and put my gun back in it's holster before i grabbed Alice's gun and put it away for her so I could hold her hand. "This changes nothing, I still love you." She smiled at me relieved, though still confused. The little girl looked up at Alice and spoke once more.

"What happened to your clothes and your hair?" She inquired.

"Um….that's a bit complicated sweetie." I said to the girl. Whom I noted was signing as well as speaking, it let me also notice her hearing aids. I sighed I would need to learn sign language if I wanted to be able to understand and communicate with the girl if her hearing aids didn't work.

Alice was stroking the girls hair in a calming manner, as the girl turned to me and noted Alice and I holding hands. While it was evident she was confused by this, she took it in stride seeing I was in a similar outfit to her mother. She then pulled me in for a hug as well, and while I was surprised by this sudden action, it was also a welcome one too. Alice and I both held her comforting her for the moment after what she had been through.

* * *

Daniel walked down the street, katana on his right shoulder, gun bag over the other. The others walked behind him, remaining silent as they walked along. Janice and Gabriel walked forward to walk on either side of Daniel, Angel ready to throw knives over his right shoulder. After a few minutes, they stopped, seeing a group of Umbrella Soldiers silently moving to surround a house. Angel drew three knives and Daniel pulled a Special Operations Forces Combat Rifle, SCAR for short. Just as they did, three women and a child stepped out of the house and froze.

"Alice, Rayne," Janice whispered.

"There's a child here," Alice spoke up.

"Your problem," a woman sitting in a swing stated, checking her grenade launcher attachment to see if it was loaded. "Not ours."

Daniel held a finger to his lips and one of the women smirked before seeing the katana he held.

"It figures there would be a Carlos clone here," the woman snarled as cuts began to open in her cheeks. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Last chance," one of the soldiers, a black man, stated.

"Move," the third woman urged and all of them sprinted into the building.

Just as the Umbrella troops opened fire, Daniel held his own trigger down and Angel began hurling grenades. Janice pulled out a pistol, firing a single shot and splattering one of the troops' brains across the ground as Daniel dropped a dozen more of them. The rest all turned to fit them as the three women inside the house all stood in a window and opened fire, killing a lot of the remaining ones. A blonde woman in a blue body suit with a glowing red scarab on her chest ordered a retreat and the rest of the troops, the black man, the female Umbrella troop, and one masked troop, all turned and fled between a pair of buildings.

"Too easy," Daniel smirked walking toward the house as the three women walked out, aiming at him. "Rayne, I assume?"

The woman that had noticed Daniel nodded and he tossed her the katana. She stared at it for a moment before putting it in place across her back and the other two lowered their guns, Daniel noticing one was Chinese.

"Janice," Alice smiled. "I'm glad you're here. Though, I believe Rayne called dibs on killing Carlos."

"Like that's the only one they have," Janice snorted.

Alice shrugged and Gabriel and Angel both walked over.

"You two are infected," Rayne stated.

"Yes," Daniel nodded. "We should leave. I'll explain on the way. The others are fighting Las Plagas zombies."

"That's not good. Come on. We should move fast." Alice stated as they all started running back the way they had come. Unfortunately, things weren't quite that easy. After maybe three minutes, they all ducked into a house as a massive horde of mutated infected swarmed into the streets.

"Shit," Daniel growled slipping his knife out of his sleeve. "We'll have to fight."

"They should pass on soon," Rayne stated. "Tell us your backstory while we wait. It'll pass the time."

"I suppose," Daniel nodded. "Well, I guess I'll start with, I'm an ex United States Marine. I retired after my first tour when I watched as my entire platoon, with the exception of myself, Michael and Gabriel...by the way, this is Gabriel and Angel. Michael is with the others along with the two others from our group: Olivia and Kelly. Anyway, me, Michael, and Gabriel were the only ones to survive. One of the ones who died...she was important to me. She died defending me and I have never really forgiven myself." he stopped as something bumped into the door.

* * *

I spun, aiming my pistol at the door but after a moment, the porch creaked as whatever it was moved on. After a tense minute, we all relaxed a bit and turned back to Daniel as he sighed and continued his story, Janice shaking her head to say we were still surrounded.

"After the three of us left the Marine Corp., we moved back to our home state of Maine, just in time for our families funerals. They had been in a massive pile-up and all died. After that, we couldn't bare to be there anymore. In the Marines, we had learned to take out our anger, frustration, and pain on the enemy. In society, we couldn't do that, but we didn't have the stomach for war anymore, me most of all. Oh, I forgot to mention, Gabriel is my adoptive brother, it's just jandom chance that we look like twins."

"I was gonna ask about that," I smirked. "Sure he's not a clone?"

"I don't have the brain to be a clone," Daniel snorted. "No, we're both actual humans. Anyway, we eventually moved to Chicago, deciding we could use our training as police officers. We didn't make the cut, somehow. We got other jobs there, for a time things were fine."

"And by fine, he means that he fell in love," Gabriel interrupted. "A girl named Katie."

"I did," Daniel nodded, right hand gripping the left tightly. "And the day after we got engaged, I came home to find her blood repainting our kitchen. On the answering machine was the message, 'My name is Conrad Carver. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Sorry about your girlfriend but I couldn't let you have her.' I went to the police, asking who Conrad Carver was but all they could tell me was that he was a gangster and no one outside rival gangs really ever knew which gang he was in. That was probably where we went wrong."

"You started killing to find him didn't you?" Janice asked.

"No," Daniel snorted. "But I'm not nearly the good man most people believe. I didn't look for him, I started a gang. I was the head, Gabriel was my second, and Michael became an information broker, working mostly with our gang but also with the others in order to find out where Conrad was. He never could. He helped us recruit, and within days, we were the second biggest gang in the city. But we didn't take any other gangs down for turf. Instead, we made deals with the smaller gangs. We could be hired for a short time for a very specific task. Gang wars. We were basically urban mercenaries. My gang specialized in guns, any type. Even RPGs. We were also all exceptional knife fighters. We would get paid to defend a small gang, or to win it land. We were a Gang War for hire. Stronger gangs would hire us to fight other gangs that they would otherwise suffer heavy losses fighting. Thanks to our Marine Training, which we gave to the other gang members in ours and Michael's info, we never once lost someone. We had wounded at times, but never lost anyone. For a long time, we earned notoriety and infamy from everyone, including the cops. Michael and Gabriel were excellent at working together to remove any traces of description or image of us. The police, try as they might, were unable to catch us for a very long time."

"That's a tough thing to believe," I stated.

"Is it?" Daniel asked smirking. "The Mafia used to do it. And anyway, it didn't work forever. After a few months, a small gang got greedy. They wanted to take down the top. And they were willing to pay, though. Not just with money. They were more than willing to fork over the cash, expensive as that war would have been, but they were also offering information. They had once been the correspondence gang."

"The what?" Alice asked.

"Chicago gangs understand that if they completely wiped out one of the others, chaos would ensue and that, chaotic as the gangs' relationships could be, there was a form of peace. So one gang would be chosen to run intergang messages and letters." I explained. "That in and of itself was profitable and preferable to being one of the others because the messenger gang would be paid for the messages and if one gang killed a messenger, the other gangs would punish them."

"That's right," Daniel nodded. "Though, once we showed up, we became the unofficial peace keepers. Ironic given our gang's purpose. Anyway, they had been the messenger gang so they knew who was in what gang based on the drop-off points for the messages. And they knew that Conrad was in the gang they wanted taken down. We took a couple of days to check. And they were right. Conrad Carver was the leader of their desired target. The money wasn't the reason we took the gang on the first time. It was to pay Conrad back. It was a doomed attempt. We were trained as Marines. They were trained as the President's Private Army. They were all JSOC."

"JSOC?" Alice asked.

"Joint Special Operations Command," Gabriel grunted, saying it like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "If the Marines were the Elite of the Elite, JSOC was the Elite of the Elite of the Elite of the Elite. They're the Spec ops of the spec ops, the ones that the Special Operations call when they need something too tough for them done."

"That sounds like it made for a hard fight," Janice commented.

"We got to the street outside," Daniel stated. "The moment we stepped out of our completely bullet proof SUVs, the entire building they were in lit up with gunfire. In exactly ten seconds, me and Gabriel had retreated into the SUVs and everyone else was splattered across the ground. I took advantage of our car being in front to hold the gas down and we sped off as the gang fired RPGs at us. I don't know how we got away but we did. Then, Gabriel got away as I was arrested by the police. Instead of being taken to prison, they took me to the Chicago Black Site, Homan Square."

"The what?" I asked.

"Black Site," Daniel stated. "It's a place where Chicago PD would routinely take anyone they wanted for beatings, torture, and anything else they wanted for anywhere from seven to seventy two hours. I enjoyed my stay there for well over seventy two hours. In that time, they beat me, they cut me, and they refused me the basic necessities, like food and water, a place to piss, and they failed to break me. Finally they let me go. You've been tortured Rayne, I can see it in your eyes. You can relate to my experience. Yours was worse than mine, though, and I'm truly sorry for whatever happened. After my...incarceration, I returned to Michael and Gabriel. We recruited again. This time, training for much, much longer, and honing our skills with knives. We tried to use guns again, but I could no longer look at a gun. Not after watching my friends gunned down for the second time. So my friends and I trained in a new type of combat. We had training as knife fighters, so we used that to our advantage."

"You became assassins," I guessed.

"Yes," Daniel muttered. "We did not go after the gang again, not right away. While we trained, we repaid the smaller gang, as was our policy, then continued our work. We were successful too. We made money, we got tips, and we recruited some more. Just a small crew though. And we found a new avenue of business. The men in our gang, myself and Gabriel excluded, were...insatiable. So they decided to find the nearest sex club where they could get laid at all hours of the day. After a bit, the manager sold them a handful of women as sex slaves. The slaves died about a day later when those same men that bought them, against our gang's rules and with our gang's money, were taken out by the police. In those five's places, we recruited two women. Two of the deadliest I've ever met.

"Angel," Janice guessed.

"No," Daniel smirked. "Olivia and Kelly. They were the best additions I've ever met. To make up for the horrible investment and the black mark on our gang's name, my gang agreed to find new slaves for the gang. But we were very...unique, among gangs in our views about sex slavery. So picky, in fact, that before we had even left the building, we cancelled our contract. I had a good reason too. You see, I will leave sex slavery alone on two conditions. First, no one tries to pawn a slave off onto me and I don't have to get involved directly, and two, no one treats the slaves like they are property. By the time I turned around to leave, both of these were broken. First, I was involved by the men that had died from my gang, and second, I saw a dozen slaves being abused by the men they were 'serving' but one slave was being beaten to death for refusing to serve anyone. That was the first time since the JSOC fiasco that I used a gun. I started with my knife, killing the gang's leader then took his pistol, a Desert Eagle, and unloaded it on the rest of the gang members in the room, leaving only the slaves alive. Then, I made the other slave an offer."

"What offer?" Alice asked.

"He offered to protect me himself," Angel said quietly, bad memories playing behind her eyes. "He said that he was sorry for whatever I had been through, but if I came with him, he would make sure I was protected from anyone that wanted to hurt me and would never be a slave again. If anything, I was treated like a princess there."

"The few males we had left were trying to hit on her and the girls were enjoying watching her kick the men's asses." Daniel chuckled darkly. "I fired them the next day and left it with just the six of us. Angel had a knack for throwing knives, something that has saved our lives a million times over. We spent a couple of months training Angel to fight before going after Conrad again. I still had a score to settle, one that had grown. We slipped into the building through the sewer access in the basement at midnight. Once inside, we used knives to silently obliterate the gang, killing everyone present. However, there was one person missing."

"Conrad," I stated.

"He had left a note on his pillow," Daniel sighed. "He complimented our skill for being able to succeed then told us that he would be watching. We left through the front door but found the third biggest Gang waiting. They were in Conrad's pocket so they were more than happy to wipe us out at his request. Before they could, however, the other gangs arrived. During the following chaos, Angel gave me this pistol, a gift she had used her own money to have made specifically for me as thanks for saving her. I have never fired it, however. Anyway, when the smoke cleared, the six of us were fine and the other gang all had massive casualties while the enemy gang was wiped out. My gang quit then, and the other gangs began to separate the turf peacefully. I don't know what happened to the gangs but I do know that the next day, Umbrella kidnapped me, Angel, and Kelly. We each were infected with a different virus, me with the Prototype Virus, Angel with the Progenitor Virus, and Kelly with the G-Virus. Mine and Angel's are roughly the same except my virus was made from hers and as such, is slightly stronger. As for Kelly, she died. Her virus killed her then resurrected her with abilities not unlike your own physical ones but only at a fraction your power."

"I see," I nodded looking outside. "It's clear. We need to move."

We all left the house and then stopped as a metal scraping reached our ears.

"Not this again," me and Alice both groaned.

We all went outside and stopped. A pair of Executioners stood in front of the house, axes ready to be swung but both standing as still as statues.

"Wow," Daniel blinked. "I want one of those."

I grinned over at Alice who rolled her eyes.

"If you can lift one, it's all yours," Alice promised.

"Awesome," Daniel grinned pulling out his knife. "Me and Angel will handle these things. They look fun."

"Not even remotely but go ahead," Alice invited. "They're all yours."

Angel began hurling knives at the one on the left and it staggered backward, screaming in pain as Daniel sprinted forward, dodging sideways past the other's axe then slashing its neck with his knife. It stumbled away, leaving the axe and Daniel ripped it out of the ground. It was a bit heavier than he expected, feeling to him maybe fifty pounds. He put his knife away as the Executioner charged forward. He swung once and removed both its legs at the knees then smashed the hammer side down on its head, turning it to mush. The other Executioner collapsed a second later, its head looking like a pincushion. Angel smirked and turned toward the others, finding me and Alice both eyeing her suspiciously.

"What?" Angel asked.

"There's no way you could have that many knives hidden in that outfit and still be able to reach them," I stated. "And you wouldn't be leaving them there either."

"You're right," Daniel nodded. "Though, no one except myself and Gabriel has ever seen her ability for real. So you will have to promise that the secret stays between us for now."

"Deal," Alice nodded.

Angel held her hand out, palm upward, and one of her throwing knives grew out of it, stopping when it was just barely still inside her hand, then fell forward so that she was holding it between her fingers and the handle was disconnected from her.

"I can generate them thanks to my virus, though I don't really know how," Angel stated tossing the knife aside. "The speed varies depending on me but I can generate them so fast that they launch out as fast as crossbow bolts."

"That's...useful," Ada spoke up after being silent for a long while. "I'm jealous."

"Does it hurt?" Janice asked.

"Not really. It feels weird but I got used to that a long time ago." Angel shrugged.

"Now, can we get moving?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah. I think we've been sidetracked long enough." I nodded and we all turned and sprinted toward the Moscow simulation.


	14. Chase

**Sorry for being gone so long, my co-writer will be taking care of the next few chapters at my request. I do hope you enjoy the rest of this as this part of the story will be drawing to a close soon.**

* * *

Michael held up his rifle, firing several shots, dropping several infected, knowing it was only a brief debilitation, before he ducked back down, the stone wall over his head practically exploding.

Kelly knelt to his left, a much higher caliber machine gun poking through a hole in the wall and starting to turn red from firing too quickly.

"You're gonna melt the barrel!" Michael shouted over the gunfire.

"Leave her be!" Olivia shouted from his other side. "Luther! Any ideas?"

"The incendiary grenades worked pretty well," Luther shouted.

"Anything we actually have I mean!" Olivia shouted.

"I did borrow this from Daniel's Duffel bag!" Kurt stated holding up and M60.

"Toss it!" Kelly shouted.

Kurt slid it across the ground just as a bullet blasted through the wall and into his right shoulder, spinning him and knocking him to the floor.

"Kurt!" Kama shouted moving to pull him over behind the wall again as Kelly stood, M60 lighting up as infected dropped, starting with the heavy machine guns then the RPGs.

Finally, a sniper punched a hole through her left shoulder and she spun, dropping behind the wall and spitting out blood as the wound rapidly stitched itself closed, taking about three seconds.

"We have to move!" Kelly shouted. "They're getting close!"

"Push left!" Gabriel shouted. "We'll have to go after Daniel and the others!"

Kelly nodded and they all began to make their way toward the exit while Kelly gave them covering fire with the M60. Finally, the gun ran out and she ducked behind cover, Kama still not clear.

"Go!" Kama shouted.

Kelly picked up her other rifle and stood, spraying bullets across the line of Las Plagas but as Kama passed her, a sniper shot punched a hole through her forehead. Kama shouted in surprise but Olivia grabbed her arm, shoving her through the exit before Olivia grabbed Kelly, pulling her through after them. They hurried through the building they were in until they came out in a wide street opposite the building from the Las Plagas Zombies, who they could hear coming through the building.

"Michael, Kelly's down," Olivia reported, depositing her body next to him an aiming her AA-12 back at the door they had just left. "Make it quick.

Michael snorted in amusement and slapped her across the face before punching her in the stomach. The first blow sent an electrical signal, in this case pain, to her brain, getting it working, and the second forced air out of her lungs. The moment these two things happened, the wound stitched itself closed and Kelly slammed her fist into his nose.

"Fuck bitch!" Michael shouted. "I just saved your ass!"

Kelly sat up, giving him a kiss on the forehead before slapping him, blood from his nose splattering across the ground.

"I'll explain later," Kelly stated, seeing the thoroughly confused look on everyone's faces. "Claire, K-Mart, you two okay?"

"We'll live," Claire stated.

Everyone stood, turning to leave just as a Las Plagas dropped from the roof of the building, aiming an M60 at them before a massive Licker, easily three times the size of the Las Plagas infected, snapped him up from its perch in a second story window.

"Run," Michael breathed. "Run like hell!"

They all turned, sprinting away but the Licker leapt down, snapping at Olivia.

"Fuck you!" Michael shouted, spinning around and shoving K-Mart's shotgun into its face, pulling the trigger and making the Licker recoil.

Then, he turned and ran tossing the gun back to her. Just as the Licker jumped at them again, a rocket sailed over them, exploding against it and launching it away as a very, very nice Rolls Royce skidded to a sideways stop in front of them.

"You got enough room in that thing?" Michael asked.

"No," Daniel reported, seated on top of the roof, legs hanging through the open sunroof and an RPG in his hands, now empty. "Everyone pile in."

He dropped back through as everyone threw themselves into the three seater vehicle, barely finding enough room. Several people complained and Olivia warned Michael, whose lap she was seated in, that if he said even one word he'd find himself pissing out of an empty hole before he had finished the word.

"Floor it," Daniel said and Alice, who was seated behind the wheel, complied.

After another three minutes, she skidded to a stop, the passenger side rear door opening and everyone threw themselves out, seeing why. Daniel also hopped out and threw his right leg over a black racing model motorcycle, leaving room in front of him, where Angel climbed on. She handed him a new rocket and he reloaded the RPG. Alice, Rayne, Kama, Kurt, and Luther were still in the Rolls Royce with the others having gotten on bikes. Daniel tossed the "goodies" bag to Rayne then sped off, with the others following, the Rolls Royce in back. After a few minutes, the vehicles the Las Plagas Zombies had been driving met them. The bikes scattered, doubling back and returning behind the Las Plagas, opening fire on the tires and taking them out, crashing the Las Plagas zombies before speeding past. A moment later, the ground was shaking as the giant Licker charged after them.

"What is that thing?" Daniel growled. "Take the handle bars!"

Angel grabbed on, keeping them steady as Daniel lay out backward, aiming and firing, the rocket blasting the licker into a nearby ice cream truck, which exploded. Then, it continued after them. Daniel sat up, taking the handlebars and used his left arm to hold Angel against himself as his right hand gunned it, doing a wheelie and revving the engine to get the others' attention before speeding past Alice's car. The other bikes followed, Alice bringing up the rear. Daniel wound and curved through the streets before heading straight toward a subway.

"If we die I kill you!" Angel shouted over the wind.

"Duck!" Daniel advised.

Angel lay flat against the bike, as well as she could, at least, and Daniel lay over her protectively before they flew off the top of the stairs. They sailed through the air, clearing the steps, landing on their wheels and continuing as the other bikes reached the steps. Leon and Ada jumped onto the flat handrail in the middle, speeding down that as Michael and Olivia, and Kelly and Janice both jumped the stairs like Daniel. Next, Claire, with K-Mart in front of her, tried to copy Leon but her bike kicked sideways and the two flew off of it. Before they landed, Gabriel, on his own bike, flew past them, having jumped the stairs, and pulled both women onto his bike, landing expertly and speeding off after the others, swerving around the crashed bike.

Alice's Rolls Royce, with Barry still scrambling to get through the sunroof after his bike had kicked out from under him, throwing him onto the car, jumped over the stairs, landing sideways on the handrails as the Licker charged after it. Alice landed on all four wheels, swerving straight again as they sped through the straight subway station. Before long, however, they saw a section under construction and Daniel motioned for Alice to turn sideways. She did so, skidding through the supports as the Licker gained on her. Her car skidded to a stop at the same time as the ceiling collapsed, the collapse ending just short of the car and catching the Licker. Alice turned her car back down the station and they continued.

Finally they stopped, the bikes forming a line while Alice stopped just before them, the Rolls Royce sporting claw marks and bullet holes from the chase. Alice stepped out just as Becky, the young girl she, Rayne, and Ada had found, ran over, hugging her followed by a second clone of the female Umbrella Soldier that had threatened to shoot the young girl. Alice had entrusted her with looking after Becky while they saved the others and so far, it had proven wise.

"Now what?" Daniel asked.

"Now we head back through there-" Leon began but was cut off as he found Daniel's knife at his throat.

"We have to find a way around," Alice stated. "One that involves less Lickers. That thing must be the test subject they were talking about."

"The what?" Daniel asked.

"They said something about a test subject mutating further from a cure they made from my blood," Alice shrugged.

"Makes sense then," Daniel stated. "That thing isn't dead. No way. Now Leon, I'll say this once, we are not heading back through the Las Plagas simulation. You only barely survived."

"We must have killed a dozen of them," Leon scoffed.

"No, you idiot," Daniel snorted. "My group and I survived in Alaska by fighting hordes with knives. We know how to kill infected, how to kill Lickers with one hit each, and how to kill Executioners, like the one I got my hammer from, in one to five hits." He indicated the hammer that was leaning beside where the clone and Becky had been hiding. "We know how to kill every infected in existence. All, except for a Las Plagas zombie. Those things...they're controlled by a parasite roughly the size of a dime, if that. The parasite doesn't even have to be in the blood stream. Las Plagas zombies are nearly impossible to kill. You can blow their head into paste and the bodies will continue to fight. The only one I've ever seen die, died because a church steeple fell on it and crushed its entire body into paste. The Parasite still probably survived. Shooting a few Las Plagas in the head or torso does not make you an expert Las Plagas fighter."

"Well excuse me you little self glorified brat," Leon growled.

"If you don't mind me cutting in," Clair spoke up. "How is Kelly alive after being killed?"

"Kelly is infected and largely bonded with the G-Virus, a creation of Umbrella's that killed her upon infection. Now, anytime she dies, we just slap her and punch her in the stomach to jump start her and the virus heals her again." Daniel explained.

"That's...weird," Claire stated. "But I guess I can't judge given who I'm around."

Daniel grinned then looked around. After a moment, Ada put a pair of glasses on, the lenses lighting up green.

"The tunnel to the left has an access point further on," she reported.

"Alright," Daniel nodded then turned to the others. "Rain...that'll get confusing really fast. Rain with no powers, you'll be traveling with Barry, the guy with the red vest and the smoking habit. Other Rayne, you and I need to talk for a moment so stick around. Gabriel, you and Michael lead them out of here. Angel, you cover the rear. Anything tries to get to you and it ain't me or Rayne, kill it."

Angel nodded and they all left. Daniel turned to Rayne who was watching the ground.

"I don't want to talk about my past, especially that."

"I know. I'm not asking specifics. I noticed cuts opening in your cheeks when you saw the Carlos clone. What was that?"

"My powers starting to wake up," Rayne sighed. "Thanks to me being traumatized by what the real Carlos did, my Telekinesis opens the wounds he inflicted anew anytime I remember it. I get reminded, obviously by him, but also by being tied down, tying others down, being cut with a knife, and nightmares."

Daniel nodded. Then smirked.

"Mental scarring then," Daniel summarized smiling. "That's excellent."

"Come again?"

"My virus is unique in its gifts. I have all of your physical augmentation, speed, reflexes, strength, the works. However, its regenerative capabilities are much, much higher than yours. To the point of exceeding that of a lizard's. This right arm, is my second. I've lost my left four times. My virus can heal nearly any wound. It's also partially compatible with the T-Virus. If I injected my blood into you, my virus would heal your mental scarring but your virus would keep you from actually being infected with it and would kill it off. That would leave you free to adjust without reopening old wounds in a literal sense." Daniel glanced past Rayne as he finished, sensing both Kelly and Angel's viruses activate.

"Do it," Rayne nodded.

"Not now," Daniel growled drawing his pistol and knife, the gun in his left hand, and sprinting past her. "Come on."


	15. Escape

Daniel sped through the dark, his virus granting him slightly better night vision than a normal human's and Rayne followed his silhouette. Soon, they found the reason Daniel was panicked. A short distance ahead, Las Plagas Zombies were swarming out of vents that were about thigh level along the walls and about two hundred feet apart. They didn't have guns now, however. Instead, they all wielded either warhammers, or greatswords. Angel and Kelly were fighting them as best they could, both with knives, but Kelly was sporting several, still-healing, wounds and Angel was only barely able to stay out of the Las Plagas Zombies' range.

Daniel raised his gun and fired a single shot, the bullet punching a hole in the head of a zombie about to kill Angel. She stared at Daniel in shock for a moment before smiling, almost seeming proud, before returning to the fight. Daniel and Rayne both sprinted forward, directly into the fray. After about three minutes of Daniel fighting with a combination of his gun and his knife, he put both away, the pistol now empty. Then, he took the hammer from around his shoulders, ripping the makeshift harness off of it and throwing it aside.

* * *

I ducked under a warhammer, and slashed the zombie diagonally with my katana. It's upper half fell and its legs kicked me backward into Daniel. He shoved me aside then brought his hammer down on the legs, crushing them. He spun the hammer on his left side like a propeller and stepped forward, the hammer smashing the infected's upper body away.

"Get to the others Rayne, now!" Daniel snarled, seeming not only angry, but furious, to the point of making me a little scared of him.

I didn't argue, and ran to the others, greeting Alice with a hug before Angel began to usher us away.

"You don't want to be here, trust me. I've only seen him this mad once and it wasn't pretty." Angel stated as she hurried us away from the horde now closing in on Daniel.

I looked back as a wave of zombies flew out of the horde before an entire side collapsed, revealing Daniel to be using the hammer similarly to a Bo Staff. He wasn't using the blade but he was still launching the zombies away, giving testament to his monstrous strength. Each blow seemed to be as hard as if the hammer had simply redirected gravity for the things it hit so that they simply fell away from Daniel. As he whipped the hammer around and around, the weapon, that likely weighed upwards of three hundred pounds, if not more, became a blurred streak, blasting infected away again and again. Just as we reached an access point to the subway pens, I caught a glimpse of Daniel spinning through a shrinking gap in the horde. Then, the hammer connected with an infected's side and its entire body exploded like a grenade had gone off. Only the feet and head were left.

Then, we were scrambling up the ladders and I could no longer see the fight. Though, we could all still hear the massive impacts of Daniel's hammer. After another few minutes, that too faded as we reached the submarine pens and began to head toward the elevator.

"Eleven minutes," Leon reported. "We're gonna be okay."

"Eleven minutes before what?" I asked.

"Before our bomb sinks this place," Barry stated.

I nodded as we reached the elevator and Barry walked over to the handle.

"Next stop, men's wear and sporting goods," Barry stated turning the handle to start the elevator.

It rose for several seconds, reaching about three or four feet, before stopping, the lights going out and an alarm sounding. Alice quickly told Becky to stay down and stay put, using sign language, and Leon glanced at Barry.

"Barry what is it?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Barry said.

"Somebody cut the power remotely," Gabriel stated. "I can get the elevator working again, but I can't keep whoever it is from cutting the power again."

"It's the Red Queen," a synthetic and slightly distorted british voice said from near Janice.

I looked around and grinned. "Alena?"

"Yes," the voice confirmed as Janice pulled out a PDA. "It's good to see you again Rayne. I hope you're doing better."

"A little," Rayne smiled.

"The Red Queen has access to all functions and terminals in this base. I can keep her out of the elevator's controls but only briefly. Unless I instead access the satellite dish and send her to another base." Alena waited for us to respond.

"She'd fight you," I stated.

"I am aware," Alena agreed. "It is possible that I will lose the fight."

"Is there any way to avoid you dying if you lose?" Janice asked.

"My core systems could be copied and saved on another device. As could my memory data. That way, if I lose. All that would need to happen is that I would need to access the Umbrella Mainframe in order to recover the rest of my functions."

"Use this," Gabriel said tossing a second PDA to Janice. "I'll work on getting the elevator's locks disengaged."

He opened the panel below the lever where the wires for the magnetic locks were located, and growled in disgust.

"So it's going to be like that, huh bitch?" Gabriel snarled. "Fine."

He stood, allowing the others to see a field of too many wires, all rainbow in color, inside the panel. Gabriel kicked the lever toward stop, which is where it already was, and the elevator made a screeching sound, then was silent.

"Done," Janice stated.

"Plug me into the terminal beside the elevator. If the terminal is destroyed, or the PDA, I will be deleted from this PDA. However, the backup, will retain my primary functions." Alena explained as Luther jumped down and plugged the first PDA into the nearby terminal.

"What are you doing?" I asked Gabriel as he began kicking the wires.

"Working," Gabriel stated just as all of the wires disconnected and fell over his arm.

He then began to plug them back in rapidly. While he did, we all climbed off the elevator as Leon began to complain about running out of time. Before he could, something above Gabriel growled.

"Fuck," Gabriel sighed drawing a pistol and aiming upward at it. Before he could shoot it, the giant Licker smashing him aside with its tongue which then shot down and wrapped around Becky, who was with the clone of the Umbrella soldier, Rain, who had led her off the elevator.

"No!" Rain shouted aiming up at the Licker as its right foreleg shot down at it, claws extended. Before it could hit her, Daniel's hammer sailed through the air, smashing the leg away from her and landing on the elevator as the Licker roared in rage and retreated through an air vent.

"Gabriel, get the elevator working," Alice ordered. "I'm going after Becky."

"I'll go too," I said.

"No," Daniel said walking over while putting a new clip in his pistol. "You look after my hammer. I'll help Alice kill that fucker."

I hesitated but after a moment nodded and Alice and Daniel both turned toward the vent.

"What are you doing?" Leon demanded stepping in front of Alice.

"Get out of my way," Alice said flatly.

"You're more important than she is," Leon stated.

"That's where you're wrong," Alice stated.

"I don't lose this many friends so you could walk away," Leon stated.

"Leon, for the love of God, get the fuck out of our way," Daniel sighed in exasperation. "Otherwise, you'll see how hard it is to look after your chinese girlfriend with a bullet in your skull. We're not in the mood to deal with a whiny bitch that doesn't want to let someone do their own thing."

Leon stared at him for a moment, mouth hanging open, then stepped aside as Daniel glanced at Ada, as did I, and saw her smirking at Leon being bossed around. As they started forward again, Ada stopped them, tossing a grapple gun to Alice. Alice nodded a thanks and Ada nodded back.

Then, the two of them climbed to the vent and were gone. Then, bullets began to explode against the walls around us. The moment they did, Janice used her powers to block them just long enough for everyone to get to cover before stopping, the bullets again beginning to blast everything.

"This won't be good," Luther stated firing at the Umbrella Troops and killing several.

Barry did the same, nearly hitting the black man who seemed to be the second-in-command to the blonde woman, who was also present.

"You like that, huh!?" Barry shouted, stepping fully out of cover to do so before stepping back into cover unscathed. I liked him. Much better than Leon especially.

I leaned out and fired at the troops, killing a handful and getting a grazing shot on another's helmet. The troop went back into cover and a moment later a helmet bounced to the floor, spinning as a voice I hated rang out.

"Long time no see, Rayne," Carlos's voice called out, oozing loathing, gloating, and memory. "I believe the last was Tokyo. Tell me, have you dreamt about our time together? I have. I have no better memory. At least until that bitch you so love ruined it."

I sank to the ground, hugging my knees to my chest as memories flooded into my head. Janice nodded and stepped out of cover, everyone giving her covering fire as she hurried across the massive doorway and into cover beside me, hugging me to her.

"You're free. He doesn't have control over you. Show him. Put a bullet between his eyes."

I looked up at her, then nodded and stood back up, drawing a scorpion. Then, I stepped out at the same time as Carlos and both of our guns lit up, aimed at each other. For a moment, neither of us scored a hit. Then, one of his bullets blasted through my right shoulder and one of mine hit his left. We both spun back into cover, swearing loudly. I held a hand to my shoulder as the others continued to fight. After a moment, Janice used her powers to pull the bullet out of my shoulder.

"You okay?" Janice asked.

"I will be once I kill that fucker," I snarled raising my gun again.

* * *

Daniel climbed up beside Alice, holding his gun out and his knife ready. Before them was a long, extremely dark hallway with blue lights flashing in a cycle of one per side leading back toward them before starting over.

_Satellite uplink acquired. Preparing to upload data._ The base's alert system announced.

"Atta girl Alena," Alice smiled. "Come on."

They made their way down the hallway until they found a backpack that was soaking wet. Alice picked it up, making sure it was Becky's, which it was, and then dropped it again, beginning to walk forward quickly. After a few steps, however, she stopped, doubling over and holding a hand to her side. Daniel hurried over to her as she straightened slightly, moving her hand away and allowing him to see blood coating her fingers.

"You're hurt," Daniel stated.

"I'm fine," Alice growled.

Daniel cut his left palm, the gun held under his left arm, then cut her right forearm, just enough to make her bleed. He pressed his palm to her new cut, making her gasp and try to pull her arm away, without success. After a moment, she gasped a bit louder as her arm burned. He moved his hand away, the cut on his palm healing itself and retrieved his pistol. She looked down at her arm, seeing the wound heal instantly, before her side burned as well. The bullet that had been inside her fell out and onto the floor and the bullet hole healed itself. Then, the pain stopped.

"What did you do?" Alice asked, straightening up and searching for her bullet wound.

"Gave you my virus," Daniel stated. "The small amount you got, however, burned itself out healing you. You're still human."

Alice stared at him then nodded smiling and continuing forward with Daniel.

* * *

I leaned out again, firing and dropping several Umbrella troops but the rest just kept coming. The blonde woman ordered them to move up, and they began to stream forward.

"Fall back to the elevator!" Leon shouted.

"You go!" Barry shouted from the other side of the door. "When the countdown gets to zero, you need to be on that elevator! Someone has to stay here Leon!"

"Not true! It'll take a few seconds for the water to get down here! I'll hold them and catch up!" Michael stated, now using an AA-12 loaded with FRAG-12s, which were basically explosive bullets.

Barry nodded, turning and running across the doorway as Michael covered him, explosions keeping anyone from trying to shoot. Several Umbrella troops were blasted but when Michael stopped, more began shooting again. Everyone except Michael and Angel, who was opposite the door, moved to the elevator. Michael continued to shoot and Angel did what she could with her knives.

_Data upload beginning. T minus two minutes._ The base's alert system announced.

"Not long now," Michael growled. "Angel, get to the elevator!"

Angel nodded, sprinting across the doorway just as the blonde stepped out. Most of the bullets hit around Angel but one punched into her right side, just below her rib cage, and then exploded out the other side. She screamed in pain, Olivia and Kelly both returning for her as Michael picked up the M60 he had set down to let cool off. He stepped out, holding both triggers down and began to demolish everything. Soldier began to drop too fast to see who was hit first. Then, both guns were empty and Michael dropped them, stepping back into cover and reaching into the bag, pulling out an HK417 with grenade launcher attachment. He stepped back out, as the umbrella troops began to fire, and he opened fire. Bullets began to hit around him but he didn't step back. As he swept his gun over a group of hidden soldiers, he fired a grenade, killing most of them. Finally the gun was empty and he stepped back, switching out the clips and loading another grenade.

"This is kinda fun," Michael grinned, stepping out again.

* * *

Daniel stopped, looking back as he heard Angel scream. He growled in anger but turned back to Alice.

"Let's make this quick," Daniel snarled. "I'm going back once we're done."

"You care about her don't you?" Alice asked as she pulled out the grapple gun, not getting an answer. "Thought so. Grab on."

Daniel wrapped his arms around her, Alice wrapper her left around his waist and grinning. "Good thing Rayne's not here. I'd be making you climb."

"I'd beat you to the top," Daniel smirked.

Alice aimed upward and fired, the claw latching onto a cement outcropping below the Licker. Then, the two of them rocketed upward. As they reached the ledge, the claw broke free, retracting, and they continued upward just enough to flip over the Licker. As it leapt at them, Daniel's knife flashed outward twice, carving deep gashes into its exposed brain before he grabbed Alice's gun and fired a dozen shots into its brain. When they landed, he handed the gun back and Alice hurried to Becky, who was against the wall in a sack made of some kind of rubbery goo. Beside her was a second sack with a grenade belt inside it. Daniel cut the sack open and took the belt as a clone of Carlos fell out, a massive hole in his torso proving he was dead.

"Sucks to be him," Daniel smirked. "Shall we Alice?"

Alice nodded, setting Becky on her feet after having ripped the sack open. The three of them hurried along the pathway they were in until they found themselves in a massive room filled with suspended tracks with hundreds upon hundreds of clones hanging from them. Among them were clones of Alice, clones of Becky, and a handful of Rayne Clones were mixed in. All of them wore black body suits. The big surprise, however, was the Rayne clone running toward them wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a black trench coat. She jumped, wrapping her arms around Alice and beginning to sob. Daniel blinked then grinned as the other Rayne Clones began to thrash around and fight to break free as well.

"R...Rayne?" Alice asked.

"A clone," the clone stated stepping back. "I'm glad you're here. Angela is here."

"She's what?" Alice gaped.

The clone pointed to a stasis pod on the opposite side of the room where a young girl, that looked exactly like Becky, was floating, unconscious.

"Angela!" Alice shouted starting forward as the Licker roared behind them.

"Alice!" Daniel shouted grabbing her and turning her toward him. "You see the fuel cells down bottom?" She looked and nodded. "I have the grenades set to a one minute delay. All you need to do is drop them to the cells on your way out with Becky. I'll get Angela and Rayne and I will take care of the Licker. When the grenades blow, this room and all of the clones in it will be destroyed. Understand?"

"But-"

"Alice, trust me," Daniel snapped.

"Alright," Alice nodded.

_Data upload, T minus, one minute._

Daniel started the timer and handed it to Alice. Alice turned, using the grapple gun to get to a vent on the far side of the room with Becky, dropping the grenades to the fuel cells as she did. A moment later, the Licker arrived, leaping at Daniel who dropped, allowing the Licker to sail over the edge. Then, Daniel pulled a pipe off the wall. He flattened all but a section the length of two hands and turned to Rayne as the Licker began to get up, roaring up at them.

"Alright Rayne. Let's play a little game." Daniel broke a triangular piece off the flat end and tossed it aside. "It's called Licker hunter. The rules are simple." He pressed one edge of the flat section with his thumb and index finger, sharpening it until the pipe had become a homemade chokuto, basically a straight katana with no tsuba, hand guard. "Kill it."

He tossed her the sword and she grinned, nodding as the Licker leapt back up to their ledge. Daniel stepped forward, gun back in its holster, and carved a deep gash into the Licker's side. It spun, slashing at him with its right foreleg and Rayne slashed the leg with her sword, making it stop the attack and launch its tongue, which Daniel could now see was forked, at Rayne to impale her. Daniel stepped between them, splitting the tongue further before shoving it upward and spinning, removing both halves of it then carving a gash in the Licker's stomach. Rayne stepped past Daniel, driving the sword into the Licker's stomach then kicking the handle and knocking the Licker off the ledge again. Then, they sprinted around to the stasis tank and Daniel opened it, catching Angela.

"Get going," Rayne said. "That thing doesn't die easily. I'll hold it here."

"Even if you have the original's powers, you won't be able to survive."

"I know," Rayne stated. "There isn't much time. Go!"

Daniel nodded, turning and picking up Angela, leaping to the vent Alice and Becky had escaped through. He sprinted through it, the path turning and winding along as the base behind him shook.

_Upload complete._

* * *

Michael leaned out one last time, firing his HK417. Three troops dropped, two with helmets and one being the black man. Then, Michael turned, retreating to the elevator. Just as he climbed on, the alert system announced that the Red Queen was gone. Then, the terminal and PDA were both hit with a hail of gunfire. At the same time, the base shook. Then, it shook more violently as the bomb at the top exploded, destroying the vents at the surface and allowing water in while each simulation chamber began to collapse.

"Gabriel!" Michael shouted.

"Got it!" Gabriel shouted throwing the lever with all his might.

The elevator rocketed upward, water crashing into the shaft below them and spraying upward. Finally, Gabriel stopped them a few meters below the top of the shaft, sighing in relief as the water continued to rise below them but more slowly. A moment later, a vent beside them fell open and Alice and Beck dropped onto the elevator.

"W...Where's Daniel?" Angel asked, clearly more worried about him than the gaping hole in her side that was only barely bandaged.

"He..."

"He's fine," Daniel stated dropping down beside Alice then turning and helping a still groggy Angela down.

"Angela!" Claire gasped running forward and hugging her. "She was here?"

"In stasis," Daniel stated. "Which is how they got her DNA for the clones, like Becky."

Claire nodded and Daniel hurried over to Angel.

"They really fucked you up didn't they?" Daniel grinned cutting his palm open.

"Just hurry up," Angel replied, somewhere between trying not to laugh and trying not to hit him.

He cut her arm and gave her a bit of his blood, as he had with Alice, then stood, looking around. Kelly walked over, dragging his hammer and he picked it up, resting it on his shoulder and put his knife away.

"Now that everyone's here, we should get going," Leon stated.

"Right," Daniel nodded.

They climbed out of the elevator shaft, Daniel carrying Angela and Angel carrying Becky, then began to pile onto or into the vehicles. Having several more people than when they arrived, Daniel and his group wound up riding on top of the trucks while the others chose a vehicle. After a bit, the group began to head out, the trucks in the lead, and everything fell silent.

Daniel set his head down to rest but just as he did, something began to press on the ice from below. He grabbed Angel, jumping off and landing on his feet just as a Submarine began to rise, breaking the ice and making the truck crash, the others all falling off and landing hard. After a moment, Alice, Rayne, Rain, Luther, Ada, and Leon climbed out of the truck, leaving Angela and Becky inside it. A door on the side of the submarine opened as the snowmobiles all arrived and everyone got off. The blonde, the female umbrella soldier clone, and the clone of Carlos all stepped out of the submarine and formed a line in front of their opponents.

"Jill," Alice said flatly.


	16. Operation: Kick Ass & Free Jill

"Only the three of you?" Alice snorted.

"It'll be enough," Jill stated nodding to the female clone.

The clone lifted a syringe, meaning to inject its own neck but instead, Carlos put his arm in the way, the syringe sticking him as blood began to enter the glass tube. He shoved the clone away as the Las Plagas parasite inside the glass tube squeezed out of the tube and into his arm, leaving to do its job. Carlos grinned wickedly then crushed the syringe, eyes never leaving Rayne's. The clone stood, injecting a second into her neck and glaring at Carlos.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked, turning to him.

"Oh please," Carlos snorted. "Not all clones are mindless soldiers. I have all of the original's memories, or didn't you notice? I'm Carlos reborn. I'm a special order from the Red Queen."

Jill watched him for a moment then turned back to their enemies.

"Las Plagas," Daniel spat. "What a terrible creation. Figures we'd have to fight two with hand to hand combat skills."

"Who wants who?" Leon asked.

"You and Luther handle the Rain clone," Daniel stated. "T-Virus Rayne and I will handle Carlos. Alice, you and Angel will take Jill."

"Alright," Alice nodded.

"Take the scarab off," Rayne advised. "If you can, that is. She'll return to her senses, or she'll lose her memory. Either way, she'll no longer be a threat."

Alice and Angel both nodded as Angel held up two knives. Daniel drew his knife and Rayne her katana, and Luther and Leon raised their guns, opening fire. After a moment of bits and pieces of the Rain Clone flying, the wounds all healed, the bullets breaking out of the ends of her fingers. She charged at Luther and Leon and Daniel and Rayne charged at Carlos who drew a pair of combat knives. Jill charged at Alice and Angel, Alice firing at her. Jill leapt into the air, spinning as she flipped over then kicked Alice's guns away and dodged Angel's first knife, grabbing Alice by the sleeve and spinning. Alice slipped out of the heavy winter jacket she had put on, grabbing a pair of ice picked from the back. Jill threw the jacket at Angel then kicked her away. As Alice extended the blades of her ice picks, Jill drew a small metal rod that extended into a Bo Staff with bladed ends.

I ducked under one of Carlos's knives as Daniel blocked the other. Carlos, who apparently had as much knife training as Michael, making it nearly impossible for Daniel to hurt him, but also impossible for Carlos to hurt Daniel. Carlos's other hand slashed at Daniel and Daniel jumped back as Carlos spun, slashing at me. I blocked it with my sword and Carlos stepped forward stabbing at me. I stepped sideways, using one hand to push Carlos's attacking arm away. At the same time, my sword blade slipped into a gap between two of the saw teeth in the other combat knife. Carlos used that to wrenched the sword free from my grip and stab at me. Before he could get me, Daniel's hand shot in front of me, blocking the blade before his other elbow knocked Carlos away. Daniel ripped the knife out of his hand, putting his knife away and tossing Carlos's to him. After his hand healed, Daniel picked up the katana and glanced back at me.

"May I borrow this?" Daniel asked.

"Don't break it," I said simply.

Daniel nodded and turned back to Carlos as Carlos charged forward. He slashed with one knife in reverse grip but Daniel, using only one hand, blocked the knife with the katana then kicked Carlos away. I stared in shock as Daniel stepped forward, slashing rapidly at Carlos with one hand. Carlos stabbed at Daniel who stepped past him. Carlos blocked it with a knife and Daniel allowed the sword to spark across the knife, switching the blade to his left hand as he continued. After a moment, he was past Carlos and the sword slipped off the knife, slicing a shallow cut in Carlos's side then continued diagonally up and around, drawing an arc with Carlos's blood which flew off the end of the blade along the arc before the blade streaked back toward Carlos again. Carlos blocked it with one knife and jabbed the other at Daniel Daniel leaned back, the knife narrowly missing him before Daniel kicked Carlos again. Carlos stood as Daniel tossed the sword to me, drawing his knife again and readying himself.

"You didn't really think I had no training besides a knife, right?" Daniel snorted as Carlos glared at him.

Daniel charged, slashing at Carlos who moved to block it only for Daniel's knife to miss his by a millimeter and then drive itself into Carlos's chest. Daniel then jumped sideways, taking his knife with him as I stepped forward, removing Carlos's head. I backed away, glancing to Daniel who was watching the body. I looked behind me to see Angel and Alice barely holding their own against Jill who looked perfectly at ease and didn't have a scratch on her. To their other side, the Rain clone was beating Luther and Leon badly.

"Olivia, help Leon and Luther!" Daniel shouted, making me look back at him to see him fighting Carlos's decapitated body.

"It's able to fight?" I blinked not having fully believed him before. "I'll get the head!"

"No!" Daniel shouted, too late.

The body spun, ignoring Daniel and charging at me. I stopped, drawing the pistol I had kept since Alice and I had gotten to the Tokyo simulation and shooting Carlos's body in the right knee, dropping it. Then, I turned and drew the combat knife I had kept since speaking with Wesker. With it, I carved the eyes out of Carlos's head then put them in the snow, looking downward, and buried them.

"Good idea," Daniel smirked, standing beside me, still facing the body. "Except for the fact that it's the parasite we're fighting, not Carlos."

I looked to the body to see it stand, leg healed, and face us. I raised my sword but Daniel put his knife away, jumping back to the truck and picking up his hammer then jumping back to me again.

"You want to handle him?"

"I'll be the main assault, you remove anything you can without being hurt," Daniel stated, beginning to spin his hammer, as he had while fighting the Las Plagas horde.

This time, I could feel the wind it kicked up, blowing my hair and the snow around. He sprinted forward, swinging the hammer at Carlos. Unfortunately, the side effects of being a Las Plagas Zombie, namely speed and strength, seemed to have finally, fully, kicked in. Carlos leapt back, the hammer flashing past in front of him. Then, Carlos darted forward, leaping over Daniel as Daniel spun, swinging again. He landed beside his head, picking it up and setting it in its place again, the head reattaching itself before he also retrieved his eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you Daniel," Carlos snickered. "I'm still me."

Daniel growled in frustration, spinning his hammer again. Carlos sprinted forward, slashing at Daniel. Daniel blocked it with the hammer's shaft then spun, swiping at him with the hammer's head. Carlos ducked under the hammer then leapt backward as I slashed at him vertically. Daniel stepped past me, smashing a massive chunk out of the ice with his hammer, the chunk sailing at Carlos. Carlos dropped into a split, the ice sailing over his head before he stood again and winced.

"Ouch," he said cracking his neck. "That didn't feel too great."

I charged forward, slashing at him as fast as I could but just as my sword neared his neck, one of his knives blocked it while the other buried itself in my abdomen, missing anything vital but hurting badly. I collapsed, holding my wound as Daniel literally jumped over me, spinning a hundred miles an hour and still missing Carlos.

Olivia spun, slashing at Rain again and again carving a deep gash into her. Rain grunted in pain before Olivia spun the other way, slicing Rain's throat for the tenth time. Then, Rain slammed her foot into Olivia's stomach, launching her. Olivia landed hard, dropping her knife halfway, and Rain began forward, ignoring Luther punching her. Just as Rain picked up Olivia's knife, Leon stepped forward, smashing a fire extinguisher into her nose. He pulled his hand back to smash her again but she caught it, squeezing and breaking it enough that she made herself a handle, then spun, hurling it into Luther, breaking several ribs and nearly stalling his heart. Then, she drove Olivia's knife into Leon's throat. He staggered backward, Ada catching him, as Kelly sprinted past with Janet, both attacking Rain.

"For the love of...fine. Bring it on you useless bitches," Rain snarled, holding up the stolen knife.

Alice ducked under the staff then raised a ice pick as the other end swung around at her. The moment it hit, Angel hurled several knives at Jill, aiming for the Scarab. Before any could hit, Jill spun, the free end of the staff smashing Angel in the back, breaking her spine and launching her across the ice into the side of the submarine. Then, Jill stabbed at Alice, who only narrowly dodged it. As Alice began to fend off the staff, Jill's left hip suddenly grew a bullet graze, making her collapse. Alice sprung forward, reaching for the Scarab. Before she could get to it, the staff swung up, smashing Alice into Barry, who had shot Jill with his revolver, and the two crashed down to the ice. As they stood, Jill pulled her arm back, hurling the staff like a javelin. Before it hit, a single bullet hit it, altering its course just enough that it impaled the ground beside Alice's head instead of killing them.

"Saved by the freak of nature, typical," Jill sighed as Alice stood readying herself bare-handed since her ice picks had been lost when she was launched.

Alice looked sideways and saw Daniel putting his pistol away as Rayne tried to hit Carlos but he was easily dodging her attacks without even using the knives he had in his hands. When Daniel joined in with his hammer, the effect was no different.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent!" Jill shouted, jumping and throwing a punch at Alice.

"I didn't" Barry stated, stepping forward and grabbing the Scarab.

Before he could rip it off, Jill flipped, kicking him away. Then, she punched at Alice. Alice blocked it only to feel Jill's knee connect with her chest. She staggered back and Jill lunged forward, throwing several punches, all of which connected before she kicked Alice into the front of the truck, Angela's scream echoing inside. Alice started to stand as Jill jumped in front of her, smashing her elbow down on the top of her head. The resulting crack echoed across the ice as Alice collapsed and Jill stopped moving, the Scarab glowing.

Daniel spun, hammer sailing through the air and flashing through the spot Carlos had been a moment before. Carlos, now behind Daniel, thrust his knife at him. Before it hit, I slashed at Carlos, making him turn sideways. Then, the butt of Daniel's hammer shaft smashed into the knife's blade, knocking it away before the hammer flashed at Carlos again. Carlos ducked under it, then kicked Daniel away before spinning and slashing at me. Before it hit, Michael stepped past me, blocking the knife with his own.

"You seem to be having some trouble Daniel," Michael grinned. "I'll take over."

Daniel stood, resting his hammer on the ground beside him then leaning on it as it was heavy and stable enough to support him. Carlos spun past Michael slashing at his back but Michael spun the opposite way, blocking Carlos's slash before stomping on his foot and bringing his fist up into Carlos's nose, breaking it and knocking Carlos onto his ass. Carlos flipped up, grabbing his other knife as he did. Michael snorted in amusement, raising his knife and holding it lazily. Carlos stepped forward, slashing at Michael rapidly and Michael easily blocked each slash before sidestepping a stab and throwing his knife into Carlos's foot. He smashed a reverse karate chop into Carlos's throat then smashed the heal of his palm into the underside of Carlos's nose.

Carlos's eyes widened and he fell backward. Michael pulled his knife free of Carlos's foot and walked over to Rayne as Daniel walked over, hammer held in his left hand and his knife in reverse grip in his right.

"Alright, bastard," Carlos snarled standing. "I'll kill you first."

"You know your problem Daniel?" Michael grinned, glancing at his friend. "You fight too clean."

Daniel shrugged and rested his hammer on his shoulder.

"I'll cheat only in one fight," Daniel stated. "Assuming he's still kicking like I know he is."

Janet leapt into the air, Rain's eyes following her before her torso exploded and she flew backward. K-Mart walked over, keeping her shotgun trained on Rain as Claire hurried over to her, glaring at K-Mart.

"You are in so much trouble," Claire stated.

"That's it! That little brat is going to die!" Rain shrieked, standing as the pellets fell out of her fingers.

"You're not going to touch her," Claire said flatly aiming both shotguns at her.

Rain snorted and stomped her foot. The ice below them was cracked from the submarine surfacing and a piece rose under her, blocking the quarters Claire fired. Then, Rain leapt off the top of it, kicking both Claire and K-Mart away before spinning and catching Janice's fist. She spun, smashing her into Kelly then spun again, knocking K-mart's shotgun aside before her hand drove itself toward K-Mart's throat. Before it reached her, the good Rain tackled her Las Plagas version and put a shotgun to her head. When she pulled the trigger, the bad Rain's head exploded. Then, everyone backed away as the good Rain pulled the pin on and incendiary grenade and tossed it to the bad Rain. It exploded and the bad Rain burst into flames, then, she stood up. A massive version of the parasite's upper body, complete with two of its six legs, grew out of her neck and it shrieked in rage.

"There's the parasite," Claire stated. "Doubt we can just shoot it."

The good Rain tried, and the shotgun pellets bounced off.

"Nope," K-Mart stated.

The bad Rain's flaming body charged at the good Rain, the parasite shrieking again as it did.

Jill knelt, gripping Alice by the throat and picked her up, completely ignoring the flaming clone to one side and Carlos winning against three skilled fighters to the other. Once Alice was completely off the ground, the Red Queen used the Scarab to remotely activate the truck's tread that wasn't in contact with the ground. Jill began to move Alice toward it, meaning for a very painful dead. Before she could, Alice reached out and ripped the Scarab off her chest. Jill dropped Alice and Alice threw the Scarab. It instantly came alive, flipping over and scrambling back toward its host. Alice grabbed one of her guns that were nearby and fired. The bullet barely scraped it, taking off a leg. The Scarab flipped over, and continued. Alice shot a gain, flipping it onto its back before the next shot destroyed it. Jill collapsed, unconscious just as the bad Rain, what was left of her, rolled over in the snow, extinguishing herself and began to charge at Kelly and K-Mart, who fled. Claire, the good Rain, and Janice were all unconscious after the bad Rain had kicked ice chunks at them.

"No," Alice growled shooting the bad Rain in the back several times.

The parasite screeched in rage, the bad Rain spinning and charged at Alice. Before she got to her, Jill stepped up beside her, holding Alice's other gun and both began to shoot the ice. The bad Rain slowed to a stop, the parasite looking down just as the ice below it collapsed. Instantly the ice began to bubble and writhe as a swarm of Las Plagas Zombies below the surface began to drag the Rain clone down.

"This probably isn't the best time, but we're the only ones still fighting," I stated.

"I know," Daniel stated, swinging his hammer at Carlos then slashing vertically upward with his knife. "Jill's free and the other Rain clone got sunk. Carlos is much stronger than those two though."

"Why?" Rayne demanded.

"My Las Plagas was an alpha," Carlos stated catching the shaft of Daniel's hammer and mule kicking Michael.

I stepped forward to slash at him but he moved the hammer into the path of my blade and I stopped short, barely keeping from breaking my sword on the hammer. Then, Carlos's foot connected with my abdomen.

"Fuck this," Michael growled as Carlos hurled Daniel, hammer and all, into the side of the submarine, denting the plating. "Daniel, Plan B!"

Daniel flipped him off and stood, leaving his hammer on the ground and put his knife away. "Your Plan B is my Plan C."

"Daniel no!" Angel shouted from where she lay off to his right. "Don't use them. You're not fast enough. That's all it is."

"You sure?" Daniel asked.

"I've had nothing to do but watch," Angel stated. "I'm sure."

Daniel sighed and nodded then drew his pistol. "Plan C it is then."

Carlos took a step forward and Daniel put a bullet between his legs, right where no man should ever be shot. Carlos shouted in agony and dropped. And Daniel used that moment to light up the ice around him. Before it could break, Carlos was on his feet and sprinting at Daniel. Just as he got close, Daniel grabbed the hammer and smashed it into the ice between them. The ice in a massive fifty foot circle collapsed, dropping both of them. Angel screamed in fear but just as Daniel dipped into the water, Michael reached in, hauling him back out. Carlos wasn't so lucky as Las Plagas began to swarm him. Then, they pushed him out of the water and up onto the ice, a group of six standing with him.

"What?" Daniel growled, raising his hammer. "Impossible."

"I have the alpha. He's in charge. "Carlos stated. "But we're done here. I have other business to attend to."

And with that, Carlos and his group turned and began to walk away.

"I'm going to kill him," I growled. "But not now. Now I doubt I could touch him."

"He just proved you can't," Daniel growled, looking down at his soaking wet clothes then walking over to Angel. He punched her back, resetting her spine and allowing her to heal. Then, he helped her up and turned to the others. "Now what do we do? Flip the truck?"

"The truck's toast," Luther stated kneeling beside Ada and Leon, who was long dead. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ada said emotionlessly setting him down. "He was always too cocky. He always thought he was better than he was. I was never satisfied with him. Not really."

Luther raised an eyebrow but kept silent, unsure of her exact meaning. Alice and I went to the truck and helped Becky and Angela out, both seeming excited to see us. Once they were out, we heard a helicopter approaching.

"That'll be our extraction," Ada stated. "I signaled them when we got out of the base."

"Good thinking," Daniel commended then looked sideways, seeming to sense something.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know," Daniel mumbled. "It feels...wrong."

"What?" I asked.

I got my answer.


	17. Separation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters aside from my OC, any other OC characters are owned by my co-writer. I give major props to him because without him this story would have stalled long ago. I am running dry on ideas, however with his help this story will reach its conclusion. The finale will take some time to upload because I will be taking a break to refresh my creative juices. **

* * *

I looked in the direction Daniel was looking, suddenly realizing that the direction, was toward the helicopter. It was still several hundred feet in the air but as it neared us, it began to descend. As it neared the ice, I heard the ice snap and shift a bit, not unheard of, but unlikely, at least as loud as it did. Daniel noticed too.

"Stay back," Daniel snarled as the helicopter turned around and landed, a pair of men in United States Marines desert combat uniforms waving for us to get on.

Claire began forward but Kelly caught her arm and stopped her.

"What?" Claire asked.

"Don't go near it," Kelly growled.

"Why?" K-Mart asked.

Just as one of the Marines began to step off the helicopter to run over, probably to see what was wrong, the ice below the helicopter all but exploded skyward, blasting the helicopter into several massive flaming pieces. The marine that had stepped off was thrown away from the helicopter and crashed down halfway between the thing that had destroyed the chopper and us. Said "thing" was a massive blueish grey tentacle easily twenty feet thick where it exited the ice and reaching about a hundred feet in the air, flaming jet fuel still clinging to it. Several of us swore loudly as the tentacle retracted and a moment later, the submarine dropped through the ice so fast it seemed to simply vanish. Then, half of it exploded up out of the hole in the ice, breaking it much, much wider as most of the half and a cloud of shrapnel fell at us.

"Fuck!" Daniel swore. "Run!"

"Fuck that! We won't make it!" I shouted holding up my hands and saying a prayer. It worked. My powers were finally back. The shrapnel scattered and the submarine half stopped. A moment later the other half was launched through the hole and I sent my half into it, blocking it.

"Nice!" Alice cheered.

Then, tentacles exploded up around us, ranging from half the first's size to much, much bigger than it. Daniel grabbed his hammer as three reached down for us, the side closest to us lined with suckers like a squid's tentacle. The tentacles all got within range and Daniel swung, hitting all three and batting them sideways. The tentacles all retracted and Daniel's head snapped around sideways again before he looked down. "Run!"

He took off at a full sprint to his left. We followed as something moving in the distance caught my eye. "What is that?" I shouted.

"Our new ride!" Daniel shouted before skidding to a stop.

A tentacle exploded out of the ice in front of us, this one spiked on the end, and flew straight at Daniel. Before it hit him, his hammer crashed down on top of it, the sides of the tentacle splitting open and black goo spraying out of it. A massive, ear-splitting shriek erupted from the holes in the ice, cutting through the water easily but making the water seem to boil. Just as the tentacle retracted, a pair of extremely familiar white-furred wolves skidded to a stop from blurred streaks.

"Everybody climb on!" Daniel ordered. "Now!"

Everyone followed his order without question, climbing onto one of the two wolves. As the last few began to get close, Daniel and Angel being the last two, a wall of tentacles, easily twenty or more, shot out of the ice in the distance and all fell forward. Daniel leapt onto the back of a wolf as the two began to run, Angel sprinting along behind the one Daniel was on, which was going slow enough for her to catch up. However, before she could, the tentacles hit, a massive shockwave shooting across the ice and shattering it while tripping Angel.

"Angel!" Daniel shouted instantly leaping off the wolf.

He grabbed her and spun, hurling her after the wolves. I caught her with my powers and set her in his place as Michael backflipped off the other wolf, landing in a roll on the section of ice he was on.

"Michael!" Olivia shrieked.

"Daniel!" Angel screamed.

Both of them tried to jump, as did Kelly and Gabriel, but Alice and I held them on the wolves.

"Go!" Daniel called after us. "Keep them safe Gabriel, Rayne."

We both nodded back at him then turned around as the wolves leapt from one piece of ice to the next, leaving them behind. Before we got far, however, the wall of tentacles rose in front of us, much closer. Before the wolves could even think to slow down, Daniel's hammer flew over us, spinning as the axe blade shredded its way through the tentacles, clearing us a path, which the wolves took instantly.

"Keep them safe...Rayne," Daniel breathed, drawing his knife.

"Should have kept the hammer. Though, I suppose they couldn't have escaped any other way. Wanna go after it?" Michael asked.

"You wanna get in the water with whatever this thing is?" Daniel asked glancing at him, earning a shake of the head. "Then shut up."

A tentacle shot out of the water, swinging down at them and they scattered, leaping to separate chunks of ice as the one they were on was smashed, a massive wave of water flying up at them. They both fled from the wave, barely escaping, and then waited. Daniel looked down and saw a massive dark spot below them, not even needing to move, despite the fact that they had moved about a hundred feet each. It was still below them both.

"What is this thing?" Michael shouted, seeing the same thing.

"No idea," Daniel stated. "We need to get away from the water. We can't fight this thing."

"And if it goes on land?" Michael shouted.

"We run, fast," Daniel replied. "Ready, go."

They turned, leaping from one chunk of ice to the next as fast as they could. As they did, tentacles began to swing at them rapidly, making it very difficult, at best, to escape. After nearly a half hour of fleeing for their lives, a massive, clawed, strangely boney hand that could easily crush a three-mast ship shot out of the water in front of them, throwing all of the ice in front of them away. Then, the hand crashed back down into the water and the wave launched both Daniel and Michael into the water. Daniel's left arm and leg were both crushed between two chunks of ice before he could get underwater and he screamed in agony as they were removed. Then, he stopped, staring at the massive thing below the surface. It was enormous, probably two or three hundred feet tall, if not more. It had two arms that were longer than an aircraft carrier and both ended in a hand like the one that had thrown the ice. It had the same number of fingers as a human but each looked like skin and bone but was as long as an aircraft carrier, at least. Each was tipped with a gigantic black claw and each had a gauntlet like growth of hardened scales. The thing's torso also had hardened scales like a cuirass with three massive spikes on each shoulder. It had a neck nearly as thick as its body that reached up from its shoulders then ended with a face. The face had four glowing orange eyes, and a gaping maw of a mouth lined with razor-sharp teeth. Its lower half was in the darkness of deeper water but there were at least a hundred tentacles reaching out of it, many of which were damaged from Daniel's hammer but were already beginning to heal.

The thing roared, the water distorting the sound from a deafening shriek to an even more deafening sound like that of a dragon. Daniel began to frantically try to swim away with his only arm and leg, struggling to move at all as tentacles began to reach toward him. After a moment, Michael's hand grabbed his arm and Michael began to swim with him, by no means outpacing the tentacles, but managing to swim faster than Daniel. Daniel's head grew fuzzy as his body screamed for oxygen. Just as he began to consider inhaling, forgetting he was under water, he broke the surface, gasping for air and coughing up water as he felt himself being dragged haphazardly away from the shore and over land. He looked up to see Michael's panic-stricken face watching the water. Daniel looked back and saw the thing had surfaced, watching them go as a tentacle moved back and forth, almost as if waving. Then, it sank back into the water, and was gone. Daniel sighed in relief his vision finally fading, whether from blood loss or from exhaustion, he wasn't sure.

* * *

"So does anyone want to explain why we are riding in the backs of two giant fucking white wolves, which just so happen to show up when we need help?" Angel said rather sarcastically.

"Well, you see that's a bit of a long story." I said sheepishly which made everyone look at me. Angela noted how the wolf we weren't riding looked at me and smiled in a way.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well, they are my friends. That's probably as simple as I can put it at the moment." I shrugged. I really didn't want to get into this while we were heading to DC, but I had a feeling they wouldn't let up until they got their answers.

"I believe you." Angela said from behind me. I turned and smiled at her with a thankful look on my face.

"Okay, that's great, but could you be a little more specific? When did you even meet them?" Luther asked, and surprisingly for a guy riding on the back of a giant wolf, he said it very calmly.

"Well seeing as we have plenty of time until we reach DC or at least someplace where we can find a ride to get to DC, I might as well start talking now." I said in a resigned tone of voice.

"I suppose I first noticed them all the way back when we first found Claire up in Alaska. They were out in the woods near the edge watching us as we looked for the others. They disappeared from my line of sight just before Claire ran through the area, still under the influence of the scarab." I started.

"That was when you used the rifle scope in order to see wasn't it?" Alice asked as confirmation.

I nodded. "After that the next time I saw them was when you were asleep and I was looking out over Los Angeles. They were on the billboard of Luther, I noticed them just before Claire came out and stood next to me and we talked a bit. When I looked back after turning to Claire they were gone again. They showed up later when I sent you lot on ahead and I stayed behind to buy you some time. To be honest if they hadn't shown up when they did during my fight I very well might not have made it back alive." Claire turned and stared at me from where she was seated on the wolf Luther rode.

"What do you mean? You looked like you were barely hurt when we saw you again. You even beat us to the exit of the tunnel." Claire said in worry and confusion. Alice and Luther however looked pensive and full of comprehension.

"I was pinned beneath several zombies as they tore into me with their tentacle mouths and teeth. They tore them off of me and got me out of there. They were taking me elsewhere to heal but I told them to go back so I could meet you guys. After a brief argument with each other they listened. Before they left they licked me and their saliva healed my wounds. When you saw me the majority of it was healed already." I finished as I patted the wolf I was riding on the head in an appreciative and loving manner.

There was silence as the ones who were present during that time slowly realized how close they were to losing me, and they never even knew. Even more specifically was the fact that they didn't lose me due to the very animals that had just come to their rescue now. Alice was very tense behind me, I could tell because her grip tightened when I finished talking and I could tell when she realized she almost lost me. She leaned forward and rested her head on my back close to my head, her arms wrapped fully around me now as if she was hugging me from behind. I placed my right hand over her arms and squeezed while I leaned back into her and turned so I could see her slightly. This caused her to lift her head up so she was looking at me.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about. I'm alive and I'm here, with you and the others. I'm going to be training with Daniel when they get back so I get better and don't lose as easily, especially to Carlos. There has to be some reason that my powers never really disappeared when they gave me the anti virus unlike when they gave it to you. I need to speak to Alena later, or at the very least someone who isn't Wesker about it. Seeing as I trust him about as far as I can throw him, and seeing as I can't even catch his ass, that's not very far." I smiled at her in reassurance and she sighed. Which caused me to frown, the gang on the other wolf stayed silent just watching our interaction or the terrain.

"I could have lost you...and I didn't even know." She shook her head. "We're you ever going to tell us?" Alice asked me.

I noted how this caught Claire and Luther's attention and sighed. "I was going to tell you, eventually. I just never found the right time with fighting Jill when she was under the influence of the Scarab and Red Queen, as well as when we were kidnapped and needed to escape. We always had more pressing things to worry about, so it never really came up." I frowned and turned and focused ahead of us on the terrain. Angela was paying attention to what was being said, while her doppelgänger Becky held onto her, they were behind Alice. Umbrella made only one clone of Angela due to the hearing issue in the copy. Angela reached around Alice and patted what she could reach of my back getting my attention.

"What's up Angie?" I inquired as I turned to look at her as much as I could. She smiled at the use of the nickname she gave us when we first met.

"You remembered." I nodded. "Um...I was wondering how you found us. I mean I know you found me after being caught, but how did you find the others again after separating?" I smiled and chuckled at that.

"Well, I suppose that's a joint story now isn't it Claire. After all she's how I found them anyways. I met her and then we parted, and then I ended up saving her again a good few weeks or months later and that's when I met Alice again. I think we can all take turns telling our side of things and giving input on what we thought of the other when we first met. Everyone game?" I asked as I looked at Claire and the others, who just nodded.

"It's not hard to know I knew you were a pain in the ass when we first met. You told me how to run my group." Claire snickered which made me snort.

"If I recall correctly I told you how to properly feed yourself while taking care of your people as well without becoming unhealthy and ill. Or do you remember a different conversation going down in K-Mart in the mall when we met K-mart? Hmmm?" I asked.

Claire rolled her eyes and huffed. "Smartass."

"You know it!" Kama laughed at this and just shook her head. "Same old Rayne, different day."

Alice smiled from behind me and the mood seemed to lighten. The rest of the way to DC would soon be filled with our origin story and how our little rag tag group came into being. It's best to start from the beginning during Raccoon and work our way from there. At least the ride wouldn't be boring anymore. Especially since we had reached the edge of the ice and the wolves jumped into the water, swimming through it almost as fast as they had been running, which had carried us across a fourth of Russia in only a couple of hours. The only problem was, there was a storm between us and America.


	18. Beginning Of The End

**AN: To be perfectly honest i have all but lost interest in this story. The first part of it I was actively involved in and did most of it myself until I required outside help to write certain parts. I had almost no part in this however as I couldn't really come up with a single thing to write in order to continue it. So while this was meant to be a three part series, I probably won't do it. That's not to say that there won't be a third part, just that if there is then it will either be when I finally find some form of inspiration to end this saga, or my co-writer will finish it and upload it on his profile. If none of you have remembered my co-writer is Danny VS A Month. Thanks for reading and now here is the finale for the second part of the saga.**

* * *

Angel leaned backward, gripping the wolf tightly with her legs as Kelly held onto the bottom of her shirt to hold her on. Angel's head and arms dipped under the water, the speed with which they were moving instantly trying to tear her off the wolf. If she and Kelly didn't have their viruses, the speed would be enough to likely kill her, and definitely launch her like a rag doll.

Angel aimed her two pistols at the swarm of enhanced infected below them, opening fire. The bullets flying through the water and finding their mark every shot, blasting through the heads of each infected, making it a very efficient use of her guns. When they were both empty she sat back up, coughing and passing the pistols to Olivia who handed her an M16 and back under Angel went. She opened fire again, utilizing the Marine Training that had been drilled into her, slaughtering the infected. Crossing the ocean in only two days had sounded like an excellent deal. Except that since they left Russia, they had constantly been hounded by these infected, more growing each time she thought they were making progress. Worse yet was the storm they were nearing. It would make it impossible to go underwater, even for her. And it would also make it easier for the infected to catch them.

Normally the infected wouldn't be able to keep up with them, she assumed. But these enhanced infected had adapted a second time and now had fins and webbed limbs, allowing them to swim a tiny bit faster than the wolves.

"Rayne!" Angel shouted as she surfaced and enhanced infected began to fly out of the water.

Rayne raised her hands, the infected all flying toward each other and slamming together, their heads being crushed. More jumped out as Angel went back under with a shotgun. The first two shots killed two each. Then an infected grabbed the gun in its jaws and wrenched it free of Angel's hands.

Angel sat up, generating a knife and spun, flipping it to reverse grip just as an infected leapt out at her. The knife blade embedded itself in its head, killing it and she let go, a second infected's jaws wrapping around its torso, dragging it away.

"This is going to be a long ride," Angel stated.

"Definitely," Gabriel nodded looking around and pulling out an RPG.

"Where the fuck do you guys keep this shit!?" Luther demanded.

"You complaining?" Gabriel asked. "I can always give them the bag!"

He aimed down into the water and fired, the rocket blasting past a dozen and illuminating a cloud of them before exploding, blasting water and body parts into the air.

"Reload!" Gabriel shouted handing the gun to Alice and pulling a tactical shotgun out of the bag.

An infected splashed out of the water at him and he blasted it, knocking it into a second as Alice held the RPG out. He took it, passing her the shotgun and aimed into the water again, firing and blasting another group. Then, an infected leapt out, latching onto the end of the RPG. Gabriel grabbed a grenade, pulling the pin and throwing it down the RPG and shoving the infected under water, letting go of the RPG. The explosion launched dozens of infected into the air in pieces and Gabriel turned around, sitting down just as an infected bit at his leg. Out of instinct, he blocked the bite with the bag and grabbed his groups pistols out of it along with the only grenade belt before the infected took the bag along with one grenade minus the pin. The wolves continued and after a moment, a massive string of explosions went off along with the ammo flying off in every direction. One bullet whistled past Gabriel's ear and he leaned away from it an infected leaping to meet him.

"Fuck you!" Janice shouted, blasting him with the tactical shotgun she had taken from Alice.

"Thanks," Gabriel breathed.

"Yeah," Janice nodded. "No problem."

"One problem," Gabriel corrected looking forward.

They all looked and saw a massive wave ahead of them that they would meet in seconds. Lightning flashed behind it and hundreds of infected were silhouetted behind it.

"Rayne!" Luther shouted. "Can you do anything about this?"

Rayne held her hand out and blasted the wave, sending the corpses flying. They continued through and Gabriel looked down.

"Why aren't they attacking the wolves?" Gabriel asked.

"The Wolves have the T-Virus," Rayne shouted.

"That didn't save you!" Alice shouted.

"That's...a good point," Rayne nodded.

Just then, an infected leapt out from in front of them flying straight at Rayne. It grabbed her and pulled her of the wolf but Kelly, Alice, Janice, and Angel all grabbed her, holding her securely between the two wolves.

"Get the fuck off her you asshole!" Alice ordered planting her foot in the infected's face and dislodging it from Rayne.

Alice pulled Rayne back onto the wolf as a massive wave off to the left rose up more than fifty feet into the air, curling forward as it approached like a cartoon tsunami.

"Oh my God!" Gabriel breathed.

"It's back!" Angel shouted.

Just as Rayne held her hand out to blast the wave, several tentacles shot out of the water at them from the front. The wolves swerved and darted through them and more and more began to rise around them, causing the wolves to continue to swerve violently, making it impossible for Rayne to blast the wave. Finally, Rayne managed to send out a pulse of psychic energy and blasted the wave, but just as she did, a tentacle wrapped around her, wrenching her off the wolf and under the water. Angel dove in as well, finding that the infected had scattered when the thing returned. She held her hands out, knives launching out of her palms instead of her trying to throw them. They stabbed into the tentacle around Rayne, making it release her and she swam upward while Angel continued to fire. Rayne blasted the thing but instead of it moving, she flew out of the water, hitting Angel in the stomach and taking her with her. Both rocketed into the air and tentacles shot up at them.

Angel flipped and spun, firing two knives into each tentacle and they all sunk back into the water, allowing her and Rayne to splash down and climb onto a wolf before the wolves took off again. As they swam, tentacles continued to shoot up at them. Finally, Rayne turned and held her hand out.

"Everyone hold on!" Rayne shouted. "I'm going to throw us!"

She held her other arm out, using her powers to connect herself to her wolf and the other one to the first, then blasted the thing attacking them, launching them fifty feet in the air and sending them sailing through the sky over the water, shooting away from the massive shadow they had been over. She looked back, seeing that they were beginning to descend and pulled water up to catch them, allowing the wolves to remain unharmed and continue swimming, keeping everyone on them.

She looked back again but the thing had disappeared. She looked ahead as the storm they had entered already really got raging. The water tossed and turned twenty feet high on average and the wolves progress was slowed with the effort of keeping the others on. Everyone was clinging to the wolves for all they were worth, except Angel and Kelly who were still able to stay on with only one hand thanks to their viruses, and they continued as fast as they could without losing anyone. Rayne continually looked back, seeing Angel twisted around, watching for the massive creature. After nearly three hours, they reached the eye of the storm where the water was practically dead calm and the wolves slowed to a crawl, even by human standards, letting everyone else rest while resting themselves.

"This is not going as well as we hoped," Alice sighed, leaning on Rayne who wrapped an arm around her comfortingly.

"It's alright," Rayne said. "We should only be another hour or so from shore."

"Don't forget we need to find satellite access for Alena," Gabriel reminded them. "Wesker will undoubtedly have that, though I doubt I'd trust it to be given to us gratis and I don't think Alena would come back okay."

"True," Rayne nodded. "Anyone hear something?"

They all looked around and after a moment Gabriel shouted something unintelligible and pointed. They all looked and saw electricity flying back and forth across the water in the distance over an area roughly as long as two Aircraft carriers but as wide as about three fourths of one.

"What is that?" Rayne asked.

"Trouble," Angel growled. "Looks like the electricity doesn't travel across water well so we should be safe if we leave now."

The wolves seemed to agree because they instantly began swimming toward shore as fast as they could, slowing as little as they could when they reached the storm. However, as fast as they were swimming, the electricity was slowly gaining. As it grew closer, they were able to see it distort, curving through the water like a snake, or an eel.

"Oh fuck," Gabriel breathed. "It's an electric eel!"

The wolves continued, both growling for a moment as Angel reached an arm back, firing several knives at the glowing spot. Two tendrils of electricity flew off the water, hitting the knives and exploding into two beach-ball-sized fireballs and obliterating the knives. Gabriel swore and fired a handful of bullets but the electricity formed a barrier of sorts and the bullets were literally incinerated on contact.

"Incinerated!" Angel reported firing more knives with the same result as the last bunch.

"Rayne?" Alice asked.

"I'm trying," Rayne shouted, one hand extended. "I can't even throw us with this thing."

"That's not good," Gabriel growled. "If it catches us..." He trailed off pulling a grenade off the belt and holding it up for Rayne. Before she could throw it, he cut his palm and covered the grenade in his blood. "Put it in front of it."

She complied, launching the grenade into the water in front of the eel and he raised his hand to tell her to wait to pull the pin.

"If he moves to eat it, pop the pin," Gabriel stated. "If he doesn't eat it, the field will fry the grenade anyway."

After a moment, Rayne's finger twitched and the pin flicked out of the water, catching itself on her finger. "Got you."

The electricity vanished suddenly and they saw a shadow dart through the water, shooting away from them.

"It worked," Gabriel sighed grinning and looking over at Angel. "Bet Daniel wouldn't have thought of that."

"Daniel would have thrown his hammer at it," Janice joked.

"You're actually not far off," Olivia chuckled. "Daniel, even while trained as an assassin and a precision fighter, still enjoys to fight head on. He's...complex yet simple."

"You sound like you're in love," Luther laughed.

"I am, but not with Daniel," Olivia smiled.

"Her heart belongs to Michael, who is easy to understand," Angel grinned. "He's a musclebound, violence loving dick. But he's one of the most loyal people you will ever meet. Surpassed only by Daniel."

"And you," Gabriel snorted.

Angel shrugged and looked forward, seeing land in the distance.

"Finally, land," Angel grinned.

They all cheered and after another twenty minutes, the wolves charged onto land, shooting across it, the landscape present allowing them to see just how fast they were actually moving.

"Shouldn't take long to reach DC," Alice stated. "At this speed, a few minutes at most."

"It's under that dark cloud isn't it?" Rayne asked.

Everyone looked and saw a massive black cloud over the horizon and approaching rapidly. Alice nodded and Angel stood, Kelly holding onto her legs, keeping her on the wolf.

"What are you doing?" Gabriel asked.

"Rayne, have your wolves get somewhere high up and stop. I see something." Angel sat back down and the wolves veered up, running up a huge sand dune off to one side then slowed to a stop, everyone realizing they were on the top of a skyscraper that the dune had reached up.

"Where are we?" Gabriel asked walking over to a skeleton and taking a sniper from it. The gun was trashed, so corroded by sand and rust that it fell apart in his hands, leaving the scope. "I don't recognize this place."

"Really?" Kelly asked walking over and pointing down at an alley in the distance. "How can you not recognize this place?"

Gabriel looked and his arms fell to his sides, the gun's remains falling to the roof of the building. Where Kelly was pointing was a side door into a building that had survived the sand and apocalypse fairly well. Allowing Gabriel to recognize the graffiti that had remained on the wall around the door. The graffiti was a red dragon that kind of looked to be made of liquid, though it could have been the way it faded.

"What is it?" Rayne asked seeing the dragon.

"The Blood Dragons," Gabriel growled clenching his fists and shaking with rage.

"The who?" Luther asked.

"Is that yours or his?" Alice asked, understanding where they were and what the Blood Dragons were.

"His," Gabriel snarled, rage making veins and tendons stick out on his neck and temples and making the muscles in the backs of his hands stick out.. "That bastard. Conrad Carver. That was his base. When we slaughtered his gang, he came here. Despite everything we did, that bastard stayed three steps ahead of us."

"I take it Daniel's not the only one who bears a personal grudge against Conrad," Rayne stated as Angel picked up the scope.

"We all hate him, more than you can know," Angel stated looking toward the clouds with the scope. "And not just for the gang war. We've run into him, or at least, as close as we ever did before, since the world went to shit."

"You look awfully calm for hating him," Ada pointed out.

"I hate him, I hate his base, I hate what he's done to us before and after, I hate everything about him," Angel stated lowering the scope. "I just have other things to worry about. Like the army around DC."

"Army?" Rayne asked as Angel tossed her the scope. She looked through it and her mouth fell open. Thousands of lickers, enhanced lickers, enhanced infected, flying infected of some kind, and assorted other infected were attacking DC, which had a very, very tall steel wall around it and mounted guns and flamethrowers on top of it, trying to keep the infected at bay. It wasn't working though. Lickers were going over the wall between the weapons at a rate of two or three a minute and the flyers were nearly unhindered due to their sheer number. Rayne could barely see it through the scope but it was clear enough to see that they had a very long way to fight through.

"Bad?" Alice asked.

"Understatement," Rayne nodded. "Hope the wolves can jump really far."

One of the two wolves grinned at her and Rayne smirked.

"how can we see DC from Chicago?" Ada asked.

"Obviously we can't," Kelly stated rolling her eyes. "We're in the outskirts of DC. This was the first place we came looking for that mother fucker. He...well. He was probably glad he wasn't here."

"What outskirts are we in?" Alice asked.

"This is a city about five miles away," Angel stated. "We should get going. We're behind schedule already."

"Not yet," Gabriel growled pointing at the building. "The lights are on."

"It's got power?" Luther asked. "That means it might have showers."

"Don't get your hopes up," Gabriel stated. "The light's flickering like a flame. But I've never known an infected to light a fire."

"True," Angel nodded stepping up beside him and examining the building. She generated three knives in her right hand, holding them between her fingers and looked over at Gabriel, Olivia, and Kelly. "Let's go."

"Wait," Rayne spoke up. "I'm coming."

Gabriel nodded and Rayne lowered the five of them to the street below. They all ran to the alleyway and Gabriel stepped up in front of the door, pulling out his knife and holding his hand out to Angel. Angel generated another for him and gave it to him and he slid it into the lock. After just a moment, the lock clicked and Gabriel tossed the knife aside, turning the knob and kneeling. After a moment, he shoved the door open and Angel pulled her hand back. The room was empty, aside from the bonfire in the center of the room. There was what seemed to be a fresh corpse off to one side of the room and Gabriel hurried over to it, checking his pulse and then looking around.

"Still warm," Gabriel stated. "Knife to the throat. I'd say it was him but, it's too sloppy. Close, but he doesn't leave blood trails."

He pointed and they all saw a few drops of blood, all tiny and just barely visible, even looking for it. They followed it and when it left the building, it turned toward DC.

"Angel?" Gabriel asked.

"Can't say," Angel stated looking to Rayne, who whistled for the wolves, who brought the others. "Maybe they can follow it."

"Follow the trail boys," Rayne ordered, climbing up onto the nearest wolf while the others climbed onto whichever had room.

The wolves sniffed the blood for a moment then took off at a sprint toward DC before stopping on a cliff, overlooking the army of infected.

"Down there?" Rayne asked and one of the wolves nodded. "Either it was a new infected, or they're gone now."

"I doubt both," Gabriel stated. "But maybe. Either way, we need to get to DC."

The wolves backed up then sprinted forward, leaping out over the army. As they descended, Rayne used her powers to clear a spot below them and the wolves landed dead center of it before charging forward, heads down, ramming their way through the infected. Once in a while they might grab one and throw it but none were able to get close. Finally, the wolves leapt into the air, Rayne shielding them from a hail of bullets and fire. Once they were past the walls, she sent the bullets and fire into the army and the wolves landed lightly in front of the white house, which was covered in burns with chunks missing and chunks that didn't belong everywhere.

"Are you Alice?" a soldier asked running over.

"I am," Alice said. "What's going on?"

"Albert Wesker is inside," the soldier stated. "I'll lead you to him."

"We'll tend to the wall," Angel said as she, Gabriel, Kelly, and Olivia dismounted. The others followed, leaving Alice, Rayne, and Luther.

"We'll go tend to Wesker then," Rayne growled.

Angel nodded and they got off the wolves, Rayne ordering them to help defend the walls, then she, Alice, and Luther followed the Soldier into the White House.

* * *

The White House had been changed drastically. The hallways were cramped with carts and stacks of weapons and ammo. Soldiers rushed about at high alert, waiting for something to happen. Alice and I were led through a winding maze of hallways, Luther having branched off at an armory, but stopped when we met L.J., and the others.

"You're here!" L.J. shouted happily hugging me and then Alice. "Looks like this is it huh? Battle for DC. Why can't we ever battle for some place nice. Like Hawaii."

"After being attacked by what we were..." Alice and I exchanged knowing looks, agreeing that the water was not for us. "...I think I'll take DC over an island any day."

"Well how about Fenway Park then?" L.J. asked.

"We'll think about it," Alice laughed as we continued, following the soldier to the Oval Office. Wesker was sitting at the President's Desk.

"Well, you seem to have made yourself right at home," Alice noted as we walked into the room, unsurprised he was president.

"Well I must admit, it has it advantages," Wesker turned to us and smiled, almost warmly. Almost. Then, he was in front of us, a syringe sticking into Alice's neck.

She screamed in pain, staggering away from her and clutching her neck and I drew my sword, putting it to Wesker's throat.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"We're fighting a war against the Red Queen for what's left of humanity, which fits inside this tiny compound. I simply returned our greatest weapon." Wesker turned walking to the door as Alice pushed herself up, resting a hand on my arms and making me lower the sword.

"He injected the T-Virus into me," Alice stated walking over to Wesker. "I think you should hear about recent events."

"Tell me on the way," Wesker invited pushing the door open. "The wall won't last much longer. A couple of weeks at most."

Then, the three of us left for the wall, Alice and I taking turns describing our incarceration, the enhanced licker's origins, and our entire escape and the reason for us being delayed. As we finished, we reached the wall, stepping up beside Angel, Janice, Jill, Claire, and K-Mart, all of whom were slaughtering infected better than any of the soldiers, Angel using her knives. But the horde was winning. Wesker was right. But a couple weeks, would be generous.


End file.
